


Meretricious | Remus Lupin

by princessasteriaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Professor Remus Lupin, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 82,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessasteriaa/pseuds/princessasteriaa
Summary: 𝚖𝚎𝚛·𝚎·𝚝𝚛𝚒·𝚌𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜: 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚗𝚘 𝚟𝚊𝚕𝚞𝚎 𝚘𝚛 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚐𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚢.𝚂𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚛 𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜 𝚅𝚎𝚗𝚞𝚜, 𝚊 𝚜𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝙶𝚛𝚢𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚘𝚛, 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚊𝚝 𝙷𝚘𝚐𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚜. 𝙿𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚂𝚗𝚊𝚙𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝙷𝚎𝚛𝚖𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑. 𝙶𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚗 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚞𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚛, 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗 𝙷𝚘𝚐𝚜𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚙𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜, 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚝𝚌𝚑 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚢. 𝙷𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛, 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚍𝚎𝚏𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍.--All credits to JK Rowling for she is the owner of the hp universe and majority of the plot. I only own my characters and plot.TW: will mention self-harm and mature themes
Kudos: 13





	1. Spencer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I have read a couple of Remus Lupin fics and thought to myself why not write one :) Im writing this before the actual story because there will be some differences from the Harry Potter films in this fic. For example the Weasley twins are the same age as the main character, making them four years older than Ron. Also, this story will start from POA instead of Philosopher's/Sorcerer's stone.
> 
> I started posting on Wattpad but recently I've been reading on AO3 :)
> 
> This is my first time writing something that has a fandom so pleaseee be nice :) I'm figuring this out as we go, we're all part of this journey together!!
> 
> Harry, Hermione and Ron are 13 here (3rd year like in POA)
> 
> I know Harry Potter takes place in the 90s but I want to include some nowadays things and include it as 'muggle' used. I don't know what I want to include yet but I just wanted to have that option there for me.
> 
> If you guys have recommendations on what you would like to see I'm willing to take them into account!! 
> 
> If you're here from my tik tok page Hii 😁 (user is asteriaa.lupin and you should go follow :) hehe)
> 
> If I have an idea of a cast I'll update :)
> 
> If anything happens I'll always update this page :)

Spencer Artemis Venus is a muggle-born witch. She was also a twin. Keyword was. Spencer enjoyed activities like reading classical muggle literature and muggle music. She didn't have a particular taste, she liked rock and classical as well as pop, etc. 

Most people at Hogwarts thought she was weird because she enjoyed such things. However, she didn't care what people said about her, because her closest friends didn't either. Actually, her close friend Andrew always wanted to be caught up with muggle culture and Melissa loved muggle literature like Shakespeare and Jane Austen. 

Spencer was never ashamed of her ancestors, Emily wasn't either but she wouldn't say unless asked. It's not that she didn't love her family or her roots, she did, but it's not like muggles are very loved. Especially since the first war, and Voldemort on the rise again. They, like many muggle-borns around the school, experienced many moments in which they questioned their place at Hogwarts. However, they never managed to put their head down, if anything it made them stronger. 

When she received her letter at the age of eleven, she didn't know what her journey would be like. Who could've thought magic was real. She wasn't scared though, because she wasn't going at it alone. Her twin sister Emily was alongside her every step of the way. 

On their first day taking the train, she entered a compartment with two boys in it. Twins. Funny, Spencer thought, as she motioned her sister to sit alongside them. 'Well lookie here George, we found ourselves twins, I'm Fred Weasley and this is my brother.' The twins smiled at the girls. 'I'm Spencer Venus and this is Emily.' It was obvious who was the most outgoing of the two, but Emily felt at place with the twins. 

For the first 4 years at Hogwarts, the sets of twins would always be up to no good. It wasn't any help that they were all placed in the same houses. Granted majority were from Fred and George but who didn't love good pranks... the staff that's who. They would always have months of detention but It wasn't boring as they would always serve it together. 

Snape wasn't Spencer's biggest fan, she got most of her detentions from him. It would be for the simplest things like being late to class or speaking up when no one knew the answer. Spencer never learned how to keep her mouth shut, so when Snape was taking something too far Spencer would always speak up. Something Snape never appreciated.

The Weasley's were very welcoming. They practically became family, inviting them for birthdays, holidays, etc. Most summers the girls would go over for a couple of weeks or travel with them. Opportunities they would never experience with their muggle parents.

Spencer became close to Arthur, the father of the family. He always asked her questions about muggle life and what it was like for her as a child. She was always happy to answer him as he looked like a child admiring a chocolate fountain whenever she talked about muggle life. Spencer loved how caring Molly and Arthur were to her, especially after the funeral.

Emily was close to George, even kissed once but nothing more happened. More could've if time has permitted them. He was very sad at her funeral. He couldn't hold back the tears, he never got to say the three words. He was only 15 but he knew what he felt for her. Spencer felt bad for him, having to look at the same person he loved but it wasn't actually her. She wanted to pull away, he didn't deserve the pain her face brought her, but George made sure she wouldn't. They needed each other more than anything.

Like Spencer, the Weasley's also took in Harry as part of their family when Ron introduced him. She felt bad for him, so many things happening to a child year after year. It's like he was born with that purpose. He didn't deserve that, but there was nothing she could do but offer help and be there for him. 

She loved spending time with the trio, they all balanced themselves out beautifully. She took a particular liking to Hermione, especially since they can relate academically and background wise. She knew how horrible it feels to be made fun of based on 'your blood.'

Spencer felt bad for her since Hermione was an only child. Spencer couldn't imagine having a childhood without a sibling by her side. She never thought the day would come where she would have to imagine her future without Emily. She was only 15 when it happened.

Their parents had driven Spencer over to a friend's house. When they dropped Spencer off a drunk driver hit their car, specifically the section where Emily was sitting. She survived after the surgery was performed, but was declared brain dead.

Her parents were devastated, of course, it took a toll on her mother more than her father. They had become distant. Not with each other, but with Spencer. She felt guilty. Guilty because it shouldn't have happened. Her mother became severely depressed and her father asked the unthinkable of Spencer. 

'Make her forget Emily' he said. 'Dad you can't- I can't do that to her.' She looked at her mother who hadn't gotten out of bed in months. Then to her father. 'Why won't you do it' Spencer heard a faint voice. Her mother. 'Mom you can't just-'

'I see her in you. Everyday. Don't you understand how painful it is to know my baby girl is gone?' 

'Don't you think I'm in pain?'

'Well, you don't act like it, Spencer! You act like everything will be okay. You're a witch and couldn't save her.' 

Her mother was yelling at this point, the heart break could be heard from blocks away.

'Mom-'

'Don't Mom- me. This is your fault it's your stupid fault. If you hadn't asked for us to take you to that house. She would be here. My baby would be here.'

'I can't do it you have to-'

'My daughter is dead because of you.'

Spencer's mother walked towards her, slapping her. Spencer brought her hadn't to her cheek, trying to rub her skin so the pain would go away.

'She was my sister... she wasn't just your daughter. We are all connected to her' 

'Get. Out.'

'Mom... seriously?'

'GET OUT' 

She yelled. Spencer turned to look at her father but she didn't say anything. He didn't stand up for her as a father should. She left to her room, crying herself to sleep. She couldn't leave her house. She was just 15. 

That summer, between her 4-5th year, was the worst for her. The Weasleys tried to get her to go out with them but it was pointless asking and when school started it was the same. The twins always tried to cheer her up and sometimes they would. Harry and Ron were there for her but not enough as Hermione. Even if Spencer didn't want to talk, she would take her to the library and they would just sit in silence. Slowly but surely her smile came back.

She would stay at Hogwarts as much as she could, her parents were pulling away. After her death, every summer or break she wasn't with the Weasleys she would work. She needed that distraction. She never wanted to be home. The summers she would go back home she would be out almost every day. 

They didn't eat dinner together or talk unless it was about school-related things. She had lost herself. She felt like a background character in her own life. She questioned her purpose, but never got far. Nobody ever found out, not even the twins. She was good at hiding things.

The beginning of summer in between her 6-7th year was probably the best for her. She got a muggle job at the age of 17 and started earning money, good money. She couldn't wait to move out of that house. She actually enjoyed her job, she worked at a cafe and interacted with people from different parts of the world. People always asked her out, granted she looked older than she was. People always came and went. During the beginning of summer, she ended up meeting Alice.

She went on a couple of dates with Alice, who was 10 years older than her, but it didn't work out because she had to travel to Paris for work. Alice had asked Spencer to go to Paris with her. She would've honestly, there was nothing was holding her back home. However Spencer still had school, she obviously couldn't let her know and told her it was because of her elderly parents. 'She just couldn't leave them.' Of course Alice understood, and things ended on good terms. She also couldn't just ghost her friends, George and Fred would kill her... Molly might actually.

She liked dating older people, people her age were immature she thought. Maybe because of the things she's been through she thinks this way. Older men would be interested in having more companionship, which included building a bond with communication, rather than focusing on the physical aspect of the relationship all the time. Boys want sex. Spencer wanted... a connection. While she had only dated two people who were her age, it just didn't work out. Yes, they still attended Hogwarts but things weren't left on bad terms. Well, at least with one of them.


	2. The week before Hogwarts

Spencer was anxiously waiting for the week to come to an end. She was excited to go back to school, especially to see her friends again. Until then, she had a job to do. All she focused on during her summer was working. She needed to work. However, since she was leaving for Hogwarts soon, her last week was cut in half. Only working half of the day instead of her usual full. She hated having free time.

She loved working in the cafe, it was almost therapeutic. She loved studying people. Like the woman seated by herself writing in her notebook. She's so focused and probably thinks she's the only person in the world right now. Can she even hear the piano playing in the background? Or like the little boy who is clinging onto his mother, he's scared of the people around him. Shy. 

Her day was pretty slow, cleaning table after table and making coffee and lunch for some. She continued to look around and finally saw him. He was already seated and was looking at the menu. His pretty brown hair filled with specks of grey, his beautiful greenish eyes sparkling. The scars across his face made him even more attractive to Spencer. 

She studied him. He was older of course, but he looked young- 30 maybe 35. He looked ill, very exhausted. Like if she were to hex him right here and now he would be done for. She wondered what this muggle had been through. She wanted to know his life story. Why was she so pulled to him?

He furrowed his brows, he probably didn't know what to eat. Tourist? maybe, she thought to herself. She made her way over to him, 'Hi, what can I get you started with?'

'Hi...Spencer-'

'How did you-' He pointed at her name tag, she giggled. 'Of course, and you are? It's only fair since you know my name' she smirked. She knew what she was doing. So did he. 

'Remus Lupin.' he replied throwing her a light smile 

'Did you know that your last name comes from lupus which is Latin? meaning wolf' he chuckled at her response. 

'I'm surprised you know, not a lot of people do.' He smiled at her. There was something about her, he thought. From the moment he came in and laid eyes on her, something... clicked. 

'Do you know what you would like?' She questioned, 'I actually don't, do you have any recommendations? I've never eaten here before.' He admitted as he scratched the back of his head. He's nervous, she said to herself. 'Trust me, I know. I would remember if I've seen you before.' She recommended him what to eat and drink, he ended up enjoying the meal... a lot. By the end of her shift, she went up to him and said that the incoming waitress would take care of him. He smiled and told her to have a good day. He wished she had worked longer, that way he could keep looking at her and her beautiful hair. 

Spencer ended up by the beach, not wanting to go home until later. She put her headphones in and begun listening to music and doodling on her notebook. She took a quick nap and was interrupted by a man waking her up. 'Spencer?' 

She opened her eyes, surprised to see the man from work. 'Remus? Are you following me? I would like to let you know I have a black belt in jiu-jitsu' she said as they laughed together. 'I thought I recognized you, you know... it's not safe to sleep in a public place.' He said as he began to sit next to her. He took in her scent once more... coffee from work but her hair smelled of coconuts.

'Why? are you planning on murdering me?' 

'Maybe' she gasped as he said that. 'Remus!!' she hit him on the side of his arm.

'Spencer!!' they laughed. She looked out to the beach, it was truly a beautiful day. She was thinking about what gods put him in her way. Fate, she believed in fate. But also free will, she could leave this moment and nothing would change. Nothing. 'Is someone there?'

'Sorry, what?' she questioned. He smiled at her, 'I asked what's SAV?' he pointed to her notebook which she was doodling on. He motioned his head forward, asking nonverbally if he could look at her drawings, she nodded. 'Oh they're my initials, Spencer Artemis Venus'

He smiled while looking at her notebook, 'That's a beautiful name.. did you know that Artemis is the name of a Goddess of the moon and the name Venus means Goddess of love' she nodded and smiled 'Well someone is aware of their Greek Gods' he nodded his head. 'These are beautiful, are you a painter?'

'Sure, I don't think they're that good but they're okay' she shrugged. 'What are you talking about Spencer these are beautiful' he looked her in the eye. 'Are you a writer as well?' he asked, 'Yeah...how did you know?'. 'I just know.' she giggled.

'So, are you spending the day at the beach?' she asked.

'Actually, I don't know what to do. I'm staying here for a couple of days and then catching a train home.' he said. 'When do you leave?' she asked 

'Sunday'

'So we'll do things up till Saturday, if you'll let me be your guide.' she smiled at him. Remus would love nothing more, but he couldn't help but say 'I wouldn't want to impose on any plan-'

'Nonsense, I'll show you around. C'mon' she said as she stood up and grabbed her things. 'Is this where you murder me?'

'Maybe' she winked. 'So where are you staying?'

'I'm at a bed and breakfast down by 5th and Cornwallis' he said.

'That's close to my job, meet me there tomorrow after 3 and I'll take you to my favorite place in London.'

He smiled and picked up this white flower from a bush and handed it to her. 'Let me walk you home?'

'Sure, I would love that' she smiled. On the walk over they shared stories about their childhood. She wanted to ask about the scars but she knew it would be a touchy subject. He wanted to ask why she was willing to help him around. It didn't make sense to him. But since he would soon be gone to Hogwarts, he didn't ask her. 'This is me' she said as she stopped in front of her house. The lights were on and he saw this. 'Someone home?' he asked. 'Yeah, roommates... see you tomorrow Remus' she said as she reached in for a hug, he indulged.

──────⊱⁜⊰──────

Spencer and Remus spent every day of the week together, either walking around town or going to museums, etc. He enjoyed this time with her, he learned so much more about the muggle world. She was... enlightening. She also enjoyed their time together, truly. She wouldn't know how to spend her time if it wasn't with him. She would probably be alone mailing letters to the Weasley family. Since she couldn't get her supplies herself, because of her job and frankly Remus, the twins got them for her. She had mentioned she met a guy in her letters but didn't provide further detail. All the twins said was 'get it sis.'

On the last day they would spend together, Saturday, Spencer was very excited for their journey. She was longing for the moment to take someone to her favorite place in London. While in her own world cleaning tables, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around. 'Sorry' he said looking down at the floor embarrassed. She threw him a smile, 'It's okay Remus, you just scared me.' He smiled back at her. 'So you missed me?' she asked. 'What gives you that idea?'

'Well Remus it's 2:30 and you always come by 3' she said playfully. 'I wanted a coffee...' he said. 'Then why come up to me?' 'Don't you work here?' she laughed. 'What coffee do you want' she asked. 'Actually, I think I'll just sit' he said looking away. 'Give me 30 minutes?' she said. 'Sure' he replied. For those thirty minutes, he watched her work. He saw her smile at every customer even though he knew she was tired. He saw her fix her hair up and make coffee. When she was nervous she would fidget with her ring. He saw these things about her, he saw her.

They spent the afternoon together, Remus didn't know where they would end up going. He just followed her like a puppy. They reached a restaurant after walking for 30 minutes. 'This is where you wanted to take me?' he asked. 'No, but we haven't eaten lunch. Isn't this a cute place for a lunch date?' 'A date? Why didn't you say anything, I would've dressed better, give me a heads up next time.' he chuckled and moved her hair out of her face, her skin was soft. She shivered at his touch. 'Sorry, I didn't-' 'It's fine, so what do you want for lunch?'

They ended up talking for a long time in the restaurant, talking about themselves and what they wanted in life. Of course, they couldn't actually say what they wanted. Both of them thought they were muggles. Spencer knew it wouldn't work out, she would leave for Hogwarts on Sunday and he would go 'home' and probably never see each other again. There would never be a 'next time' Remus thought the same thing. However, they did not speak of this since it was the last day of their adventures. 

After lunch, Remus offered to pay for their food. 'What a gentleman' she kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear 'Next time, let me pay okay?' and she got back down. He lowered his face next to her ear 'I won't make any promises' and she smiled back at him. The waitress handed the change to Remus and once he got his belongings together she grabbed his hand and ran out of the establishment. 'Why are we running?' he said. 'We'll miss it Remus! Run!!' She then took him on a ferry which made its way to the other side of the city. She knew the purpose for wanting to go there, he didn't.

They walked around town and Spencer ended up buying a disposable camera. She took pictures of Remus eating ice cream and trying snacks he's never tried before like macaroons. He looked beautiful. This couple came up to them and offered to take a picture of them with the lake behind them. The couple realized they had tried to take one together but had not been successful. Remus smiled and said 'if it wouldn't be a bother.' They walked to the railing and Remus put his arm around Spencer's shoulder, she turned to look at him and he did as well. That was the picture they got. Remus said 'thank you, you're so kind.' 

They continued walking, he loved the way she walked and the way her hair would move when the wind hit it. She loved the way his eyes glimmered in the sun. They had hopped into this small little store that sold jewelry, she just needed to wait long enough for the sun to set. Remus on the other hand thought this would be the perfect opportunity to get her a little gift. He saw this beautiful pink ring with a white flower on the side. It was perfect. This was truly the only way he could pay her for everything she has done for him. 

While she was looking around he sneakily bought it and walked up to her and showed it. 'What do you think?' he said hoping for her approval. 'Very pretty, the person must be very lucky' she said as she smiled back at him. 'It's-' he begun talking but was quickly shut down as soon as Spencer realized the sun was down. She quickly grabbed his hand and began running out of the store.

'C'mon Remus Run Faster!!' 'Spencer where are we going!' Remus questioned as he was both running and laughing. 'You'll see, now hurry up' It was a short 7-minute run when they reached the Ferris wheel. They stopped to take sight of it and tried to catch their breath. 'C'mon Remus let's hop on' she said as she walked towards it.   
He was reluctant to follow, she noticed and walked back towards him. 'Don't tell me you're afraid of heights' she said. She walked and placed her arms on his neck, pulling him closer and whispering 'I'll let you hold my hand' he chuckled at her and smiled. She reached her hand on his and they walked to the Ferris Wheel. 

They got to the top and he finally realized what she was so excited about. 'So you live up to your middle name huh?' he said. 'It's pretty don't you think?' she said looking at the moon. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her yet he said 'very.' 'Remus you haven't even looked at it' 'I'm not talking about the moon silly' he said chuckling. She turned around to see him holding a box with a ring inside it and blushed 'Remus-' she said looking at the ring and back at him.

'You have to accept it, it's my thank you. For showing me around London... I'll be sad to see you go.' He admitted. It pained him to say goodbye, he hadn't been that happy in a long time. He hated goodbyes, but at least this one wasn't as painful as the others.

'I'll also be sad to see you go Remus' she frowned 'Thank you for this, it is very pretty and I am very lucky to have met you, even if it was for a short amount of time.' She smiled at him as she put the ring on and the box in her pocket. He looked at the moon and back at her. He wanted to show the moon his act of defiance. He kissed her.   
She melted with his touch, moving her hands through his hair and finally putting them on his face. Rubbing circles on the top of his scar. She smiled through the kiss, so did he. After a few moments they pulled away, he looked at her shyly and back at the moon. 

He hated the moon, but in this moment he felt better than the moon. She also turned back to look at the moon and rested her head on his chest. She intertwined her fingers with his. 'I don't want this to be goodbye' She said. 'If I could stay here with you I would' he replied smiling at her. 

They both understood they would probably never see each other again. On the ferry back home they took one last picture together, smiling. They stopped by the store and got the pictures developed twice so they would both have a copy. Remus walked Spencer home and to say the least their goodbyes were awkward. 'Thank you for everything Spencer, really.'

'Thank you too' she said as she hugged him fast. They both hung onto each other tightly. Until Spencer let go.

'Goodbye Remus, don't forget about me' she said smiling.

'I would never... Goodbye Spencer'


	3. The Man

She packed her bags, looking at her room once more. She wouldn't come back to this house. She knew it. She could, or would, stay with the Weasleys for a bit and then... well she wasn't sure. She had saved up enough muggle money to buy an apartment but the whole question of where was still hanging. She didn't exactly know what she wanted to do, so the future was still being written.

She walked towards her parents and saying goodbye. They didn't know and she wasn't planning on letting them know. It wasn't much of a surprise she was running late, she did this every year. 

The platform was almost empty, she ran inside and tried to find the twins. She passed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were, to her surprise, not alone. She opened the cart to find a man sleeping with a jacket over himself. She threw Hermione a confused look and Hermione replied with a shrug, they had just gotten to their compartment. Spencer asked 'Hey guys, where are the twins?' and Ron replied 'probably by the front of the train' and she threw a light smile at him. She then looked at Harry and told him 'I want a conversation with you later young man.' She liked scolding him, he was like her younger sibling. They all were.

She made her way to the front of the train and finally found Fred and George along with Melissa and Andrew. They all started talking at the same time saying things like 'finally' 'look who's here' and 'what took you so long.' She had a smile on her face, she missed this. She missed them. George then answered them with a simple 'Guys she does this every year. Is it really a surprise?' 

She proceeded to punch him on the side of his arm and he quickly said 'ow... okay sorry.' The group talking about their summer activities, especially how Spencer spent her time. 'She definitely got some' Fred said. 'Yeah, and you're mad you didn't' Spencer replied and they laughed. 'How did that guy react when you had to leave?'

She thought back to him and smiled. 'It was okay, we both had to leave... He got me this as a goodbye.' He put her hand up and showed the ring. Fred quickly said 'so you are good in bed huh' to which Spencer replied 'Wouldn't you like to know' and they all broke out laughing.

Quickly they changed the conversation to remise over the last seven years. All the pranks George, Fred, and Spencer did and the times they escaped the castle with the map they found their first year. 

'So Spence, did you take McGonagall's offer?' asked Andrew. She turned to look at him and opened her eyes widely. 'What offer?' asked Fred. 'Oh, it's really nothi-' 'Nothing? Spencer please' Andrew quickly said interrupting Spencer. Fred gave her a look, she knew she wouldn't get out of this one.

'Well, you know how we're getting a new Defense against the dark arts teacher...' The twins shook their heads in agreement.

'McGonagall asked me to you know... help out.' she said while shrugging.

'Help out?' George asked

'Yeah like you know, assist sometimes.' Spencer replied

'Assist' Fred repeated. Later replying 'Oh you're so getting a job here after we graduate, you already have a foot in the door'

'Please' she giggled 'I'm just doing McGonagall a favor. Anyways, I don't think this one could be worse than Lockhart' they all laughed at her reply but it quickly came to an end when the train suddenly stopped. 'We can't be there already' said Melissa. 'Dementors' said Spencer.

'Dementors?' asked George.

'What would they want on a Hogwarts train?' asked Andrew.

'Sirius Black' answered Spencer, Andrew had a confused look on his face. 'Haven't you heard? He's escaped Azkaban, the only person to do it.'

'Father says Black is looking for Harry... to kill him' said George. They all had a worried look on their faces. Spencer felt... iffy. Her whole mood changed. The train was dark and the world looked grey. That's when she saw it, the dementor. It was outside of their compartment, and if this wasn't a worrying situation she would be laughing at the fact that Fred looked like he was about to shit himself.

'Please tell me you know a spell Spencer' Melissa whispered into Spencer's ear. The Dementor hadn't opened their compartment yet. 'I don't know if I could do it, I've never tried.' 

'Try' everyone said as the dementor got closer to the door. 

She nodded as she stood up when the Dementor reached for the door. There was only one, if she attacked it first it would go after her. Better her than anyone else, she thought. It opened the door and looked at her. With her wand already in the air, she said 'Expecto Patronum' but only a flicker of light came out of her wand. 'Expecto. Patronum.' she repeated loudly but nothing. 

That's when she felt it. The happiness leaving her body, every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of her. Then another came and started doing that same thing to Melissa. Spencer couldn't move, she couldn't do anything but try. 'Expecto... Patronum' she said weakly. What she didn't know is that the light that came out was powerful enough to make it go away. 

She woke up to her friends arguing over what to do with her. 'Guys I'm okay. Melissa how are you feeling?' she asked. Melissa nodded her head and gave her a light smiled. Spencer reacher to her pocket and opened the chocolate bar. She gave half to Mellisa and she ate the other half.

'Hey, no fair I wanted some' said Fred. 'Yeah well get attacked by a Dementor and you'll get some' answered Spencer. 'I'm going to go check on the little ones, okay?' everyone nodded. It was still dark, she couldn't see much but outlines of students talking and walking to their sections. 

Someone's chest lightly brushed on her shoulder. They were going to the front of the compartment. Teacher, she thought. He apologized to her but she couldn't make out the face. 'You're fine' she replied and walked away. 'When are they going to turn these lights on' she heard a student say. The train began moving forward as she continued walking. 

She found their compartment and immediately knew Harry was attacked. He turned and threw Spencer a light smile. 'How are you?' she asked.

'I could ask the same to you. Were you...' he asked and she nodded her head. Hermione and Ron looked up at her 'and The twins?' Ron asked. 'They're fine, they're checking up on Melissa.'

'So, Harry, is it true you tried to blow up your aunt?' she asked seamlessly. Hermione throwing a rather angry look at Harry. 'Yeah, I didn't mean-'

'Dope' she said but quickly took it back as Hermione gave her a death glare. 'I mean... uhhh, Harry you can't do those things it's very... bad.' Harry laughed with Ron while Hermione was trying to hold hers in. 

Spencer noticed the man who was here was nowhere to be found. 'Where's the guy?' she asked. 'Went to talk to the driver' answered Hermione. Spencer nodded her head. 'Okay well, I'll see you guys around.' 

'Around? you're not going to dinner? they're going to want to talk to the students who were attacked Spence' said Harry. 'Don't feel like eating today, and attacked?? I wasn't attacked. I have no idea what you're talking about.'

He smiled as he said 'Okay Spence Okay.' The train came to a stop and they knew they had arrived at Hogwarts. She threw them a light smile as she walked out of their compartment and back with her friends. 

They arrived later than usual due to the stop, but the sun was still setting. She went into her dormitory and changed into her robes. She knew her friends wouldn't have let her skip dinner, so she quickly walked out and walked the grounds. 

After a couple of hours of walking around, she finally stopped at the lake. It was beautiful, the reflection of the moon could be seen on it. She looked down at her hand and looked at the ring Remus had given her. She smiled and looked back at the moon as she fidgeted with it. She sat down and just stared at the lake. This had been her place. She thought to herself how she should go back, it was getting pretty late. That was until she heard a twig snatch. 'Who's there' she asked while her body tensed and wand rose.

'Students shouldn't be out at this-' He stopped talking. She couldn't see him yet, it was dark and the only light provided was the moon. She was at a disadvantage; however she lowered her hand because she knew it was a professor. She knew she was fucked. 'I'll go back, I just needed some air professor. I'll take the detention' she said defeated. He hadn't said anything, he couldn't. He believed his eyes were betraying him. He took a step forward and showed himself.

Her eyes widened, so did his. He saw the uniform, the wand, the hair, the ring. She saw his hair, his scars, his wand. They saw each other. Nobody said anything for a couple of seconds, they just looked at each other.

'I- how old are you?' He asked

'Now you ask?' she said giggling, he awkwardly smiled. 'I'm 17. I look... older'

'Yeah, you look older' he said. 'I didn't know you were-'

'What a teenager' she replied with an almost defensive tone. He shook his head and said 'a witch.' She was surprised by his answer. 'To be quite frank, your act was very good as a muggle when I was with you.'

'Well, I could say the same about you. I'm a muggle-born' she awkwardly said. 'That's-' he said but what quickly cut off. 'You don't need to say anything, I know what people think of me' she said. He was confused, 'No I- I'm a half-blood. Not that blood status matters anyway. I didn't mean to offend you' She shyly smiled at him.

'So, you're a student'

'Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you my age.' 

'I should've guessed' he said as he smiled. 

'We can't continue what we had... you know?' he said. This didn't shock Spencer. 'We had something?' she said with a serious tone. He wasn't sure whether she was joking or not. 'I'm Kidding, of course I know we can't' she said while smiling at him. 'So you're the new DADA teacher?' she asked. 'Yes.. how did you-?' 'I just know' she giggled. 

'So you should probably know' he perked his head up as she said this. 'I'm going to be your assistant. I don't know if McGonagall mentioned it but it's me.' She said. 

'Ms. McGonagall, long time no see' he said as he walked up to her and opened his arms for a hug. 'Remus, oh how long it's been. Please do call me Minerva. How are you doing?' he nodded his head and answered 'Good good, very happy to join the team.'

'Oh, of course, I always knew you eventually would. I think you'll be way better than the last one' she laughed. 'I should mention you will be having a 7th year as an assistant. Best of her year, don't tell her I said that though' she laughed again and he nodded his head.

'May I ask why?' he said. 

'I believe she doesn't know where she wants to be after she graduates. So, I wanted to give her a little push.'

'You want her as a DADA teacher?' he asked. 'Eventually' she answered.

He smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown. How could he just ignore what he felt for her? He would have to ignore whatever happened that week and he didn't want that.

'We can do this right?'

'Totally. We can totally do this Rem- Professor Lupin.' He liked hearing his name from her. He shouldn't, but he did. 'You can call me Remus when we're alone, it's okay.' They smiled at each other, 'C'mon, you should be in your dormitory right now.' 'Yeah yeah' she said. They walked towards the Gryffindor dorm and he said 'we should probably talk about the attack.'

Shit. She thought to herself.

'Who told you?' she said. 'You did, when I went out there you rose your wand you were defensive' he replied.

'Who wouldn't be? it's pretty dark out here'

'You also skipped dinner and wanted to be alone. You didn't tell your friends, as I overheard Melissa and the twins ask for you. It didn't come to mind it could be you, as there could be a million Spencers in Hogwarts. But is it a coincidence you feel unhappy and don't want to talk to anyone? It can be more traumatic for some, every good feeling and happy memory being sucked out...'

'Ok Sherlock Holmes, no need to use your powers of deduction' she joked. 'Do you want to know what really gave you away?' he said.

'What?' she asked.

'Actually, I'll hold onto that one. Maybe it'll come in handy later.' he replied. As they reached the Gryffindor dorm she asked 'So, when's my detention?'

'Well, I am a new teacher and don't want to already give one before the first day of school. What will the kids think about me then?' he laughed.

'I owe you' she moved forward and hugged him but quickly realized she shouldn't have. 'Sorry, I just... sorry.' They were flustered, he was going to hug her back. She was nervous, he could tell. He could always tell. 'It's okay, you're fine. I'll see you tomorrow and we'll talk about your schedule?' he said.

'Yeah, goodnight professor'

'Goodnight.'


	4. First day of class

Spencer woke up as the sun harshly hit her face. She was used to waking up early but not this early. Melissa wasn't even awake yet, no one was. It was blood early for anyone to sanely decide to wake up. She sat up in her bed and stretched, putting her hair up and then back down. She could never control her hair. In her opinion, it was always a mess.

She got up from her bed and decided to change. She put on some joggers and a queen shirt. She didn't need to put on her robes for breakfast, unless she was planning on running late to class. She liked having a room to herself, she guessed one of the perks of being a teacher's assistant. She knew soon enough the twins, Melissa and Andrew would soon make her room their home.

With nothing to do, she decided to draw. She was bored out of her mind, to say the least. Hogwarts didn't allow muggle things in the castle. Like no tv's or cellphones. It's not like she could text anyone, everyone she cared about was at Hogwarts. However, she managed to sneak in an MP3 player and a small tablet. She had bought a small little box that can transmit wifi to her tablet. She also loved how whenever she showed the twins something they would lose their mind. Who knew television shows would shock someone so much.

She decided to go down to the great hall and have breakfast. No one was there except for a couple of teachers. Since she knew she was going to be there by herself she brought a book with her. Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury. One of her favorite muggle classics. She would be lying if she said this her first time reading it. While entranced in her book, someone sat in front of her. She couldn't tell as her face was looking straight down.

So how did she know someone sat down? She smelled him. She smiled and looked up at him. 'Good morning professor, how long have you been here?' she asked. 'Oh just a bit, you looked focused so I didn't want to bother you.' he said.

'Good book' he said smiling while taking a bite of his toast. Some crumbs got on his shirt and smiled. 'You got a little' she said as she pointed to her shirt and acted as if it was on hers. He followed her movements. 'So, why aren't you at the teachers' table? not cool enough?' she said laughingly.

'I'm cool' he said with a semi-serious tone. 'I actually wanted to talk to you' he said. She nodded as she continued to listen while putting her book down. 'So you'll be in some of my classes with younger kids but not all the time. Maybe some hours after class but mostly McGonagall just wants you to observe and grade, see how the job is.'

'Sure, but you'll let my teachers know when I'll be missing their class for yours correct?' she asked. 'Yes, nothing to worry about.' She drank her apple juice and nodded. 'Meet me in my office at five? we can talk some more. I don't want to bore your morning'

She laughed at his comment and smiled as she said 'You're not boring me.' He smiled back at her, 'So have you looked over your schedule for today?' he asked. He actually was interested in what her day would look like. 'Yeah, not very excited about my first class' she said.

'Why?' he asked.

'I have potions with Snape, not only is it bad because it's my first class. It's worse because it's with him. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to make him like me. Not that anyone is particularly fond about him either.' She said, quickly after she realized she apologized immediately.

'I'm sorry- I know I shouldn't talk bad about a colleague of yours.' She felt bad, no one liked Snape but this was Remus she was talking to. It's not that she didn't like Snape, it's just that as much as she tried she couldn't form a relationship with him like the rest of her teachers. However, Snape thought otherwise. To him, the banter and fights with her was the relationship. He doesn't even try with other students, mostly ends up walking away with the last word. Some students wouldn't even try, they were too scared of him.

'It's okay, I was in the same grade as him so I know how much of an ass he can be.' he said laughing. 'However, I don't know how he is as a teacher so-' It didn't take Spencer long to reply. 'The same' she said with a smirk as she took another sip of her juice. He smiled at her reply, 'I wonder what he'd say about you.' 'Probably the same' she said as she looked down. He was surprised at her response, she said it with such sincerity. 'I highly doubt that love'

Shit, why did I say that? He said to himself.

Did I hear that right? she asked herself.

Both of their eyes widened. Not sure of what to say until someone interrupted them. 'Spencie baby' yelled Fred across the hall. The twins ran down the hall as she put her hand over her eyes and looked down. 'Remus! What's up man' George said as he shook his hand. 'Congrats on the job!' 'Thank you George' he said smiling. 'You know r- Mr. Lupin?' Spencer asked confused.

He smiled as he heard his last name slip her mouth. 'Yeah, he came over for Christmas a couple of years ago, the one you missed. He's friends with mom and dad.' Remus nodded his head and all Spencer could think about is how crazy it was. If she had met Remus that Christmas things would've been different.

'Oh, you're the famous Spencer!! You were the talk that Christmas.' Her smile turned to a frown as she remembered what Christmas she missed. It was her first one without Emily. 'No- I didn't- I mean your absence was what-' he just stopped talking. Everyone just... didn't know what to say. She asked herself if he knew about Emily. 'I mean, of course he did' she thought to herself. She just hoped he wouldn't ask about it.

'I'll- umm talk to you later Ms. Venus.' he said as he walked away. This pretty much ruined her mood all day. She couldn't bear to think of what he thought of her now that he knew. She didn't want his pity, or anyone else's. 'Hello?? earth to Spencer?' said Fred.

'Sorry, I just- just lost in thought I guess. What's up?' replied Spencer. 'We were talking about schedules, who do you have first?'

'Snape.' she said. 'Oof, that's got to suck babe' replied Fred. She threw him a weak smile. 'What does he know... about Em?' she turned to look at George. 'We're good friends Spence, you don't have to worry about him thinking less of you as a student. He helped me out a lot, I owe him.' he replied. It took a couple seconds for him to say anything new. 'He knows I loved her, and that she died, obviously.'

'Obviously' she replied. 'and that you were her sister. We did talk about you during Christmas, nothing bad Spence I swear' said George. 'Yeah you're the life of the party and we all missed you, you're family you know' included Fred. 'Dad was sad when he found out you weren't coming but he understood' George said.

'Did you tell anyone about my parents?' she asked. 'No. We told you whatever you said we would keep between us, and we never break promises' she smiled and nodded at the boys. 'Oh... I love you guys. Come here.' she motioned them for a hug. As she stepped away Fred wiped a tear across her face 'God you're beautiful when you're crying.'

'Oh, fuck off' she said laughingly. 'There's my girl' he said also laughing. Andrew and Melissa arrived at the table. Andrew saying 'get a room' and Melissa saying 'barf.' Spencer replied 'Freddy what do you say to a hot morning make out sesh.' 'Mmm Spencie baby you read my mind' he said as he moved forward to 'kiss her' but was met in the face with eggs. Spencer had rubbed them all over him. 'Good one Spence' he said laughingly 'I'll get you back, I won't forget.' 'You guys are meant to be' said Melissa. 'Oh please, he's like my brother' replied Spence. 'Ouch' said Fred as he touched his heart acting hurt.

Spencer would be lying if she said she never liked Fred. She did have a crush on him in the beginning years of the friendship. With the constant flirting who wouldn't have a crush on him; however, what she said was true. Fred is basically like a brother to her, the Weasley's are her whole family. Their relationship is purely platonic, they both knew that.

──────⊱⁜⊰──────

'Good morning Professor Snape' Spencer said as she walked into the empty classroom fixing her tie. 'Where is everyone?' she asked. His back was facing her, not even bothering to turn around to reply. 'Well Ms. Venus, you're early. No one is here yet' Snape answered. 'But I thought class started at 8:45' she said. 'Schedule says 8:55 Spencer, do you need glasses?' he said.

'Maybe' she replied. He tried not to laugh, he really did. Her sarcastic remarks always got to him but he could never ever show her. After a few seconds, she decided to break the silence. 'So... How was your summer?' she asked. He looked up from what he was doing and turned around. 'Are you trying to form a... conversation?' he asked.

'Yeah, If I leave I'm not coming back. So... How was your summer?' she said. 'Why do you want to talk to me?' he questioned. 'Do you see anyone else around? Trust me I know you don't want to talk to me and I don't want to talk to you. But for 15 minutes can you act like you like me and indulge me in a nice and civil conversation professor?'

'I like you... sometimes.' he replied. He turned back around and continued to study his sheet. Probably the class lesson plan. 'If you must know, I stayed here. We are preparing for... well anything.' He turned back to see if she was satisfied with that answer but received a 'That sounds boring' from her. He rolled his eyes and turned back around, she then said 'and if you must know I also had a very eventful summer.' Spencer replied sarcastically, He turned around and said 'apologies, what did you do over your summer?'

'I'd thought you'd never ask' Spencer said while holding her hands to her chest in a playful way. 'I worked as well, in a muggle cafe. You know, the muggle ways' she replied. 'You're lying.' Snape said. 'I'm not lying-' she said but was quickly cut off by Snape saying 'Well, you're not telling the whole truth then.'

She was shocked, how did he know. He couldn't. She knew Remus wouldn't say anything and that if they were even within distance of each other Snape might actually cut his head off. The twins had told her the looks he was giving Remus during his introduction at the dinner last night. She knew Snape wouldn't get the DADA post, that came with his hatred for whoever the teacher was. However, since Remus told her that morning they went to school together and that he knew 'how much of an ass he can be' she knew something happened between them.

'How could you possibly know' she replied. 'Well I've known you for seven years, you're my acquaintance and our banter lies with me knowing you' he answered. 'Acquaintance? jeez, that sounds bad... what do you mean by that?' she asked. 'Your mood. Sometimes you're crankier than usual' he replied sincerely.

'Than usual?' she said offended. 'Please let's not lie' he answered. He was right, her mood completely changed how she interacted with people. 'Fine... continue' she said crossing her arms. 'I notice thing's about you, your behavior. Based on that it's how far I'll go on arguing with you.' She uncrossed her arms at his answer, bringing them up to her heart and saying 'Aww, you care'

'No I don't. I just don't want to have to explain to Dumbledore why one of my students is crying because of me' he said. She repeated what he said before 'please, let's not lie...If anything, out of the both of us arguing you'd be the one crying' she said with a smile on her face as he rolled his eyes.

Students began coming into the classroom and he quickly turned back around and studied his pages once more. 'Maybe Remus was right. He wouldn't call me an ass, he'd probably say 'she's mediocre' or something' she thought to herself.

──────⊱⁜⊰──────

The rest of her day was filled with boring classes. She couldn't wait until her DADA class, because of Remus of course but because it excited her. If she was being honest with herself, she wasn't quite sure what her world would look like after Hogwarts. 'To have a muggle job or a magic one.'

The magic world was on brink of war number two and she knew she had to fight. There was no question about it. But where to stay was the one. If she decided to stay in the muggle world there would be no way she could fight. No matter how dangerous, she knew she had to be by her friends side.

When she left her second to last class, she quickly walked to his room. She stared at him, he was noting down something on his board. He kept erasing it even though it looked fine. It was just his last name.

'Jeez professor, if you keep erasing it you won't have any chalk left' she joked. He laughed and nodded, he placed the chalk and eraser down as she made her way to a seat. 'How was your first day?' he asked. 'Interesting. and you?'

'Same, why was yours interesting?' he asked. 'Well, I had a conversation with Snape' she said. 'A full, kinda civil, conversation' she smiled. 'Basically, he's growing on me. So referring to our earlier conversation you're right. He probably wouldn't call me an ass but probably say 'she's mediocre' or something like that.' He smiled back at her trying to hold in a laugh.

'From what I've heard from others, you're anything but mediocre... or an ass' he said. She smiled at him and so did he, but it quickly turned into a frown. 'I actually wanted to apologize... for this morning.' 'What do you mean?' she asked. 'Well I didn't mean to-'

'Spencie baby' interrupted Fred, they turned around to look at him. 'Sorry, didn't realize you guys were talking. Should I leave?' he asked. 'You're fine Fred. Take a seat' said Remus. Fred continued talking to Spencer who really wasn't paying attention. She kept looking at Remus and understood what his mouth was trying to say, 'later.' She shot him a smile and nodded.


	5. Amore mio aiutami

DADA was the only class Spencer seemed to have with the twins. It was going to be fun, but god she knew she would be getting in trouble so much. It seems like the staff knew how to separate them this year. But they'd find a way, they always do.

After Lupin's class, Spencer slowly packed and once everyone left his classroom she went up to him. 'I'll see you at five Professor?' she asked. 'Yes, I'll be here in my office' he looked at her and nodded. She walked out and felt a smile on her face. 

'Why are you so chipper love?' Fred said. 'Oh please don't call me love, It's hard enough having to tolerate baby' she said laughingly. It wasn't true, she could handle him calling her love. But someone else had reserved the name for her. Someone special

'Oh... there's someone else I see.' he replied with a sad tone. 'Who dare take my Spencie baby away from me' he said as he took his wand out and pointed it to the sky. 'I must fight this person to the ends of the earth. They will tremble when they hear the name Fred Weasley.'

She laughed as he continued to go on and on about how he'll murder whoever the mystery person is. 'No but seriously, who is it?' he asked sincerely. 'There's no one Fred, I'm all yours. Now c'mon, I want to find the others.'

They continued walking and caught up with Andrew, Melissa, and George. They were talking about trying out for the quidditch team. 'Yeah I don't think I'll be doing that this year'

'Why's that Mel?' Spencer asked. 'I don't know, I'm just rather focused on other things like becoming a Healer. I need to focus on my N.E.W.T.S and quidditch won't help.' As Melissa said this Spencer nodded and smiled as she said 'Well, if you need help with anything I'm here.'

'Same here' said Fred. 'If anything Fred, you'd need help from us' replied Melissa. 'Okay okay I get it I'm not academically inclined big deal' he said. 'Hey it's okay, we're here to help another out' Spencer said smiling at him. 'Are you guys joining?' Spencer asked the twins. 'Umm duh' George said. 'Yeah, why wouldn't we Spence' Fred added. 'Are you?' Fred asked Spencer. 'Yeah, wouldn't hurt to try.'

The group talked some more and then Hermione, Harry and Ron joined. 'Hey, heard what happened? you okay?' asked George. 'Yeah' said Harry as he nodded, but he wasn't okay. 'What happened?' asked Spencer. 'We did boggart's in Lupins class, wasn't really a good experience for him' answered Hermione.

'Dementor?' asked Spencer 

'Dementor' answered Harry.

She nodded as she threw an apologetic look at him. 'Mr. Lupin had to step in front of him.' Hermione added. 'It's okay, I got to ride Buckbeak so I guess at least something good came out of today.' She smiled at him, 'Yeah I heard about that, how's that Malfoy boy. Dead I hope?' she joked. 'I wish' laughed Hermione 'Hagrid took him to the infirmary, I think he just got scratched up.' They all started laughing.

Spencer motioned Hermione towards her so that the group wouldn't hear their conversation. 'What do you mean Lupin had to step in?' she asked. 'Well, the dementor looked pretty real. It scared everyone. So in order for it to go away... he stepped in front of Harry. Showing his fear' Hermione replied. 'Which is?' Spencer asked. 'A moon. I'm not sure I couldn't really tell. Maybe he's afraid of space or something' she said laughingly. 'Or something' Spencer repeated.

They both went back to the group and talked some more. Spencer soon stopped laughing once she looked at the time 'Shit, I have to go, I'll catch you guys at dinner?' she said rapidly as she got up and grabbed her bags.' 'Yeah but where are you going in such a hurry?' asked George. 'Yeah everyone you know is here' Andrew said jokingly.

'Haha very funny Andrew' she stated as she got up. Everyone looked at her confusingly. 'Assistant remember? I told lupin I would meet him before dinner... and I'm running late. I'll catch you guys later.' She screamed 'bye' to her friends while running to his classroom.

She walked in the room, trying to control her breath. She could hear the classic piece playing, one of their favorites. 

_'So, what do you do in your free time Remus?' Spencer asked while they ate their dinner. 'Not much really, You'll soon find out I am a very boring person' he said. 'I highly doubt that. Any hobbies?' Spencer asked. 'Sure, I like reading and l enjoy listening to classical music. I go to museums and stuff' he answered and she nodded. 'Sorry, like I said, I'm not very interesting' he admitted. 'No, I think we can work with what we have so far, I'll find out more eventually' she smiled at him as she said this._

_After their late dinner, she knew exactly what he would enjoy. They paid and walked to an old music hall. 'What are we doing here?' he questioned. 'We're going to listen to live music, classical to be exact' she said. 'Won't you find it... boring?' he asked._

_'No, I love classical music. How do you think I found out about this place' she said smiling. There was a place to dance, but no one took the opportunity, In his eyes, he couldn't have hoped to bump into someone better. He smiled back and she grabbed his hand and they walked into the hall. They listened to all types of classical music, ranging from Mozart to Beethoven_ _toTchaikovsky. Then Amore mio aiutami by Piero Piccioni played, and Remus saw the beautiful look in her eyes._

_They widened to the sound of the music, she took it in. She held his hand and didn't take her eyes off of the band. The way she sat changed, the music moved her. She moved him._ _He took his hand away as stood up from his seat and fixed his cardigan, he turned around and lifted his hand. He offered it to her, a dance. 'Fancy a dance, love?' he asked. She smiled and placed her hand in his._

_When they reached the floor, they waltz. Granted they waltzed badly but it was the thought that counted. It started with twirling and such until she ended up putting her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist._ _Slowly her head and palm rested on his chest while his hands moved to her back. They just swayed until the song finished._ _'You're beautiful Spencer' he whispered in her ear. She looked up at him and smiled._

_'This moment... I'll never forget it.' she said. 'Me either' he replied. They were lost in each other's eyes, he couldn't move. 'Are you going to kiss me Remus?' she asked. 'Can I?' he replied. 'Of course you can' she said._

_He kissed her. It was soft and gentle, she raised her arms to his cheeks. She was touching his scars, rubbing her thumb on it. He was reluctant to let her continue it, but he couldn't pull away. When she did she looked him in the eye and rubbed the top of his cheek and said 'you're beautiful.'_

_Once the kiss finished, the people around them started clapping. She got shy and moved behind him. She didn't realize people had been looking, to be honest, neither did he. But he didn't care, because in that moment it was only them._

Spencers thought's were interrupted by Remus saying 'Hey, you're here.' She offered an awkward smile 'Sorry I'm late I didn't mean to. I just got carried away with a conversation.' 'It's okay, no worries.' he said as he moved over to the record player and stopped the music. 

'No, keep it on' she smiled, then her smile turned into a line. 'I mean unless you don't want to keep listening then it's fine I was just-' 'Spencer breathe- please.' he said jokingly as he kept the song playing. He turned back around and smiled at her.

'Regarding this morning I wanted to apologize... For calling you love. I shouldn't have done that and I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable position' he said. 'Hey it's fine, it'll happen. It's not like you haven't called me that before' she replied laughingly, he nodded at her response. 'Also about bringing up Christmas, I meant people missed you and they talked about you.' he said. She put her head down, 'Yeah, I know what you meant. It's okay.' 'Hey, look at me' he said, she looked up and looked him in the eye.

'It's okay. Everyone has a dark past' he said. She smiled and asked 'Do you?' 'Yeah, of course I do. It's too soon for you to find out though' he said laughingly, she joined him. As soon as they dialed down she brought up what harry told her earlier.

'I was talking with Harry earlier today...' 'Yeah?' he questioned. 'Yeah' she answered 'He told me about what happened in class.' He nodded as he moved to the front of his desk and rested his hands on it. He was facing Spencer but wouldn't sit in his seat... He was standing for some reason. 'It's not your fault Remus' she said as she sat down. 

'I know you're blaming yourself, and you shouldn't. You couldn't have known that would've been his fear. If anything, Voldemort could've been his fear.' Spencer said. She was right, he did blame himself. He hated how he had put Harry in that position. 'How do you always know these things?' he playfully questioned her. 'Because I know you' she smiled.

He nodded his head in agreement. They spent the majority of the time talking about his plan for future classes. When she would be grading and be in other classes with him. Time passed fast with him, it always did. He ended up moving next to her, they were sitting next to each other at this point. 'Are we doing boggarts?' she asked. 'Yeah, just not as soon... you know. So I'm moving them until further notice' he replied. 'Yeah, I know.' she said as she rested her hand on his shoulder. They stared at each other as they always did. Like they did before. Before they found out who they really were.

'Well we should head over to dinner don't you think' he said, breaking the eye contact. 'Yeah, we should.'

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

'So how was it?' Andrew asked. 'How was what?' Spencer replied. 'The meeting' Andrew said. 'Oh, uneventful, mostly just talked about what's expected of me and you know.' He smiled at her and nodded. 'Speak of the devil' Fred said as he motioned everyone in the group to look at the teacher's table. Remus had just sat down and looked at her immediately, he felt someone looking at him. Spencer smiled at him and then smiled back but it quickly turned into a frown when Remus realized all of her friends were looking at him. 

He looked to his left and begun talking to McGonagall. Luckily he didn't turn to his right as Snape was sitting there. She threw a smile at him as well but was met with a nod. 'A nod? what am I asking for acceptance?' she thought to herself.

'Why devil Fred? I thought you guys were friends?' Melissa asked. 'Yeah not anymore' Fred answered. Spencer turned to look at him confused, they were just fine this morning. 'He's trying to steal my girl, now I'll barely have time with her' Fred said as he moved him arm around her. She laughed at what he said, 'Oh Fred, when will you learn that no one will ever take me away from you.' 

She then proceeded to kiss him on the cheek and hold his hand which was around her. What she didn't see was that Remus had been looking the whole time. He felt something. Jealousy? Anger maybe? He knew it was wrong to think of her like that, she was his student. If anything, she likely stopped looking at him the same way the minute she knew he was a teacher.


	6. First Hogsmeade Trip

After dinner, Spencer went to the library with Hermione to do their homework together. They usually always did that. For Hermione, the reasoning was that Harry and Ron would always get distracted by each other and never accomplish anything. For Spencer, it was the same reason but her Harry and Ron were the twins + Andrew and Melissa. Once Spencer finished she leaned back on her chair and motioned her arms behind her. She always stretched after finishing her homework. This time she met her hands with someone's face.

'Sorry I-' she said as she got up to apologize but quickly stopped talking once she realized who she hit in the face. Jack Williams. To say they have history... was the understatement of the century.

Jack and Spencer dated for a while. In the beginning, he was really sweet and everything. She always wondered why the sorting hat put him in Slytherin... but the sorting hat is never wrong. He got stuck up on the 'pure-blood' ideals. That's when he began being toxic with her.

She tried to explain how while he was preaching those ideals... well it made her look stupid. It did, a muggle-born dating a pure-blood who believes in pure-blood supremacy was more than stupid. She looked like an idiot.

They argued and argued but still stayed together. When finally she was just fed up and broke up with him. She didn't deserve to be treated less than by anyone, let alone HIM.

But when she broke up with him, Jack didn't take it lightly.

_'Let me remind you who you're talking to' said Jack to Spencer. They were just outside the castle, some kids were around talking with their friends or studying._

_'I'm well aware on who I'm talking to. We're done Jack, deal with it.' She was about to walk away when suddenly she felt a pressure on her wrist. This wasn't new, he was always... touchy._

_Melissa always told her he deserved better but Spencer always thought he was better. She didn't know why it took her forever to realize, but she did and she's glad she did._

_'Jack, we're in public. Don't do this' Spencer told Jack as she was trying to gain power of her wrist. 'I'll do this and more. You're mine' he said. 'You're stupid and a literal hypocrite. You praise the pure-blood ideal and want to stay with a muggle-born?' She said while pulling her wrist back._

_'Let go' She said. So he did, but he raised his hand and smacked her across the face. She fell to the ground and suddenly it was quiet. No one was talking anymore, just looking. Spencer reached her hand and put it on top of where he smacked her to ease the pain. He stood over her and said 'mudblood'_

_'Hey...What the fuck do you think you're doing' Fred pushed Jack back and tried to help Spencer up. 'Stay out of this Weasley.' Fred made sure Spencer was okay. He proceeded to walk up to him and punched him in the face. Jack wasn't afraid to punch back. It took George, Andrew, Harry, and Ron to get Fred off of Jack. 'That's right bitch' Fred yelled as Jack stood up and composed himself. Teachers were here at this point and all of them were taken to Dumbledore._

_'Will someone please explain what happened here' he asked. 'Professor, I just didn't want to be in a relationship with Jack anymore. He slapped me and...'_

_'And...' repeated Dumbledore. 'And that's why Fred and him were fighting.' Professor this is outrageous, I would never lay a hand on a woman' said Jack. 'Oh please. We all know you would've loved to do more to her' Fred said as he walked closer to him but Spencer stood in his way._

_'Mr. Weasley no interruptions please, thank you. I wouldn't want a fight in my office' said Dumbledore. 'Whether or not you hit Ms. Venus or not, which is apparent that you did due to the redness in her face, you were fighting on school grounds and that is unacceptable. Both of you, detention for a month.'_

_'Professor-' said Jack. 'Not another word Mr. Williams, unless you want to make that 2 months detention' Dumbledore said. Jack left the room in anger. While Spencer had something to say._

_'Professor, I really think that's unnecessary for Fred. He was just trying to defend me. I must take his place for the month's detention'_

_'No, you can't' Fred said. He looked to Dumbledore for a response. 'Tell her she can't Professor Dumbledore.'_

_Spencer looked at him and said 'Fred you don't deserve to get detention, please.' They continued arguing until Dumbledore was fed up._

_'Please Ms. Venus, calm down' Dumbledore said 'Neither of you will be getting a detention. I know what he did, I saw it. You mustn't tell anyone I'm letting you off' he continued._

_'Ms. Venus, next time he says that... please tell someone.' Dumbledore continued. 'Go along'_

_'Bye Professor' Spencer said._

_Jack spread rumors of Spencer around the school, he said she was begging to get back with him. He said no 'because of her inferiority' and that's why he slapped her. The other one was the one where he was only with her for sex._

_He bragged about taking her virginity. It wasn't right, to say the least. She hated him, with every bone in her body._

'Watch it Venus' Jack said.

'Fuck off Williams' Spencer said as she rolled her eyes and sat back down.

'Might I remind you who has the upper hand here?' Jack said.

She looked him dead in the eye, he wasn't playing. 'No need' replied Spencer throwing a smile at him. Her whole body changed. She knew exactly what he had, and there was no fucking way she would let _anyone_ see them.

'What's going on here' Spencer heard someone say. Snape had heard them. Shit.

'Nothing' replied Jack. 'Nothing?' Replied Snape looking at Spencer. 'Nothing, Professor' Spencer replied.

He looked her in the eye, he waited for any movement to let him know she was in trouble. But she just looked away and back at her things on the table. She was... uncomfortable.

'Well then, Mr. Williams, I recommend you leave these girls alone to complete their homework.'

'Right' Jack said as he threw a wink at Spencer. Snape turned around and walked away. 'Barf' Spencer told Hermione once they were alone. They laughed about it.

──────⊱⁜⊰──────

Dinner had been pretty slow, the trio had been talking about how Draco keeps exaggerating about his arm being broken. 'He's really laying it on thick isn't he' Ron said.

'Yeah well, at least Hagrid still has his job. You know the power the Malfoy's hold' Harry responded. 'Yeah but Draco's father is furious, we haven't heard the end of this.' Hermione replied.

'Guys please, let's not ruin dinner' said Spencer. She threw a smile at them and continued to talk about the soon trip to Hogsmeade. 'So guys, you planning on going?'

'Hell yeah. Did you think we'd spend our Saturday here? No way' replied George as Fred nodded his head. 'What about you Harry, think you'll make it?'

'I'm not sure- I have to get a guardian to sign and well... you know' replied Harry. 'Yeah, I know.' Replied Spencer. She scuffled his hair and laughed lightly. 'Stop you're making it worse' Harry said laughingly.

They turned back to eat their dinner until Spencer saw Fred. 'God Fred slow down' Spencer said as Fred devoured his dinner. She turned to Hermione and said 'looks like the red hair isn't the only thing that's passed down in the Weasley family' and they both turned to Ron who was also devouring his food. They laughed but quickly stopped once they heard someone further along the table say 'Sirius Black has been spotted.' They were looking at a newspaper and Hermione picked up the one in front of her.

'Dufftown? That's not far from here' said Hermione. 'He wouldn't come to Hogwarts, would he?' Melissa asked the group. 'Dementors are everywhere, if he is smart he wouldn't lay a foot within 100 feet' said Harry.

'He already slipped past them once, what's to say he wouldn't come here' said Hermione looking at Harry with a frown on her face.

They looked down at his picture. He was yelling and looked so... scary. Spencer stood up and took the paper away from Hermione and she threw it beside her. She didn't mean to throw it that hard, she only realized since everyone stared at her. Every single teacher and student looked at her. 'Sorry' she whispered.

She then turned to her table and said 'Dinner.' They all smiled and Harry said 'yes mother' laughingly. Spencer picked up the paper and hit him in the head with it. 'Ow... ok sorry' he replied. 'That's better.' She said smiling at him and sitting back down. Remus' eyes never left her the moment she put the newspaper down.

She is... something. He thought.

──────⊱⁜⊰──────

'I'm sorry Mr. Potter but my word is final. Without a guardian signature, you cannot go.' McGonagall told Harry. She walked away and followed the students who were walking towards the exit.

Hermione frowned as did Ron. He said 'forget about it guys, see you later' and turned away. 'Harry wait' Spencer said. She looked him in the eye and couldn't think of anything else but 'I'm sorry' to say. He smiled and shrugged, she hugged him and walked back towards the twins while Harry went back inside the castle.

'Maybe we should tell him... about the map.' Spencer said. 'Yeah... next time' replied Fred. 'Next time' replied George. She nodded her head and walked in between the boys. She put her arms around the twins and said 'C'mon boys, I say we take a stroll.'

Their trip had been more than eventful. They went to many shops, got snacks and walked around the town. They ended up eating a Chinese dinner. She had been more than stuffed and went outside. She stared at the town in front of her. She heard a noise, like something being knocked down.

She went to go check it out and saw it was a dog looking for food in the trash can. It looked skinny, very skinny. To her guess it hadn't eaten in days. 'Hey there little guy... my name is Spencer. You hungry?' She asked as she was petting the dog.

'Give me one second okay. Stay... stay' she said as she walked back into the Chinese restaurant and got a dessert for the puppy. 'Damn Spence I thought you were full' laughed Andrew. 'I saw a dog outside and wanted to give him something, I'm going home. See you guys tomorrow' Spencer said, the group nodded in response.

She bought the dessert, fed the dog, and petted him some more. 'Well someones hungry aren't they' she said laughingly. 'Do you have an owner?' she questioned as she searched his neck to look for a collar. 'Hmm,' she said to herself. 'I would bring you home with me but no dogs are permitted at Hogwarts.' 'Why am I talking to a dog' she said as she laughed to herself. 'It's not like you can understand me can you' she said as she bopped the dog's nose.

'Well, if I see you around I promise to feed you little guy.' She got up and walked back to Hogwarts, but before heading there she walked towards the lake. She sat down and took off her shoes, placing her feet in the water. 'I miss you Em, God you don't know how much I miss you. It shouldn't have been you, it should've been me. It should've been me.' she said out loud to herself. 'Things have been pretty shit since you left... especially with mom and dad. I don't know if you know, I don't even know if you can listen to me'

'I hope wherever you are, you're happy. I love you.' She grabbed a dead flower and placed it in her hand. With her magic, the flower regrew and Spencer used a spell so it would levitate from her hand to just above the water. She then let the flower float away and wiped the tears off her face.

She didn't realize the dog had followed her all the way out to the lake. 'Hey buddy' she said as she was trying to control her breathing as well as her sniffles. 'What are you doing all the way out here.' She motioned him to come towards her, he rested his face on her lap. 'Did you hear all that?' she questioned him. In reply, the dog just whined. 'Emily is my sister. Was my sister. She died' Spencer admitted as she stared into the moon. 'We would always come here, it was our favorite place together.'

For some reason, Spencer told this dog the whole story about Emily. 'I don't even know why I'm telling you this. It's not like you can talk back.' She continued to pet the dog until she heard something in the bushes. 'Who's there' she said as she rose her wand and stood up. 'Woah there, calm down. It's just me.' 'Remus- you scared me'

'Sorry... I wouldn't have guessed you would've been here.' He said as he walked towards her. She sat back down to where she was and he sat right next to her. 'I thought students went to Hogsmeade.' 'Yeah... I just decided to come back early. Look I met this-' she said as she turned around but the dog was gone. 'Never mind. Anyways, how was your day?'

'Pretty okay, I talked to Harry' he replied. 'Yeah, I saw he had to stay behind' Spencer said. 'What did you guys talk about?' she asked. 'Well, I asked how he was feeling, after the boggart. Then we talked about his parents.' She nodded as she listened to him. 'Right right, you were here when they were here as well.' She turned to look at him and smiled.

'Yeah, told him how I knew who he was from his-' 'Eyes' they said at the exact same time. 'Did you meet Lily?' he asked. 'No, I- Harry has this one photo of her and James together. He showed it to me.' Remus smiled, 'You and Harry are close?' 'Very, he's like my younger brother. They're all my family. The Weasley's, Hermione and Harry.' Spencer replied. 'They were there for me when my sister died.'

'Arthur spoke very highly of you, so did Molly, that Christmas' Remus said smiling. She smiled back and looked at the lake. 'Yeah, they're like... my parents.' 'and your actual parents?' Remus asked. Spencer sighed, for she didn't really know what to tell him. 'Sorry I- if you don't want to answer it's fine.

'No, you're okay. Don't apologize... To be honest, after my sister died it's like they died with her. They were drifting away from me and I know that we dealt with grief in different ways but it's like I had no parents after she died. So whenever I would go home, if I went home, I would do anything and everything to stay out of the house. We wouldn't talk or eat together. That's why I was so excited to show you around London. So we both wouldn't be lonely.' she said and laughed. He loved listening to her laugh.

'I'm sorry you went through that' Remus replied. 'It's okay, I'm a better woman because of it.' He laughed and nodded. 'I like the way you say things, and the way you write and talk and draw' he admitted. 'I'm glad someone does' she replied. 'I don't know why you're always putting yourself down though' he said. She looked back at him, but he kept staring at the lake, it took her a couple of seconds to think of her reply.

'So you won't...I guess' she said as she played with the rocks on the floor, focusing on them. He looked back at her but she couldn't look up at him. 'You're afraid of what I think?' he asked. She finally looked up at him... she threw him a light smile and didn't answer his question. 'I love your eyes... they shine in the moon' she said.

He couldn't stop staring at her. 'You're making things very difficult' he whispered. She was confused but then it clicked in her head and she looked away. 'Sorry, I don't mean to' she stood up and looked back at him. 'Goodnight professor'

'No don't g- you don't have to go' he said, almost embarrassed at how fast he said it. He wanted her there. As much as it pained him to admit, he did. 'It's fine, you came here not knowing I worked be here. Anyway, I should go. My friends are probably waiting for me.' They weren't, and she knew that. But if she stayed for one more second, the wine she drank at dinner was going to make her do something she might regret.

'Goodnight Ms. Venus' Remus said.

She hated when he said her last name. None of the other teachers, well except Snape sometimes, called her by her last name. He never called other students by their last names either. It was just her, and in her mind it was because he wanted to separate himself from her. In order to 'forget Spencer from the summer' and 'remember Ms. Venus, my student' she thought to herself.

'God, If only he knew my feelings haven't changed' she said to herself.


	7. Space

After their moment at the lake, Spencer walked to the Gryffindor common room to go visit Harry. Before even getting to the door, there were multiple people standing around there. She found Ron, Hermione and Harry. 'Hey, what's going on?' asked Spencer. 'Not sure, we just got here' said Hermione and Spencer nodded in response. 'Neville probably forgot the password again' replied Ron.

'Hey! I'm right here' replied Neville. They all turned around and smiled at him while awkwardly looking back to the door. While walking up the stairs Ron continued to talk to Harry about how they didn't get a chance to visit the shrieking shack. 'Please, we all know you wouldn't step a foot in' Spencer replied laughingly.

She wouldn't dare to tell the 3rd years that she had actually been in there with the Twins. They snuck in their 6th year while drunk and the twins swore it was actually haunted. The whomping willow grew to Spencer. While usually violent to others, with her it was... calm. She couldn't tell why but it was. She and the twins were the only ones that knew about the entrance through the whomping willow, but she knew the twins wouldn't dare to go in again.

Spencer would go hide there from time to time when she didn't want to deal with anyone or anything. In her opinion, it wasn't haunted but had just been unused and uncleaned in so long. It had potential.

'Like you would Spencer' questioned Ron. '15 galleons and I just might kiddo' she replied smilingly. Ginny walked up to them and said 'The fat lady... she's gone.' 'Well she was a terrible singer' replied Ron. 'Not funny Ron' Hermione said as she hit him. 'Move everyone, the headmaster is coming through' someone said.

Dumbledore walked towards the painting examining its rip. When they located the fat lady and Dumbledore asked what happened, everyone could see she was shaking. She was terrified but no one really knew why.

'Who did this to you dear lady' asked Dumbledore. 'It's him headmaster, it's him. The one they talk about. He's here, somewhere in the castle' she said. After a few moments she yelled his name 'Sirius Black is in the castle.' Spencer was shocked at this, she put herself in front of the kids, like a shield. It's not like he could be in there with them but for some reason she still put herself in front of them.

'Secure the castle Mr. Filch... To the great hall, all of you!' Dumbledore yelled.

There were make shift beds where they would usually eat. Everyone was supposed to be sleeping, Spencer couldn't. She imagined neither could Harry. It had been hours since the professors said anything to them. However, Spencer stayed awake for a purpose. To listen to what was actually going on.

'I checked the astronomy tower'

'I did the third floor, it's clear'

'I did the dungeons headmaster. No sign of Black anywhere' said Snape.

'Well we didn't expect him to linger, did we?' Dumbledore replied to Snape.

'Remarkable don't you think? To enter Hogwarts on ones own?' Snape said. He was implying something, Spencer didn't know quite yet what it was.

'Very much so' replied Dumbledore.

'You might recall... I expressed concerns about your appointment of professor-'

'Severus please- No professor inside this castle would allow Sirius Black in' replied Dumbledore.

'Why would Snape question Lupin, what did he have to do with Sirius?' Spencer asked herself.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

Spencer would be spending the better half of her day with Remus in other classes. She was excited because she would see him in action with the younger kids. Also because she would just get to see him. After their moment in the lake, they didn't speak about it. Spencer noticed the glances he would give her but wouldn't mention them. Hermione came up to her and asked 'what are you thinking about?'

She hated how she couldn't tell Hermione, 'well what is there to tell' she questioned herself. 'It's just a dumb crush' she said to herself. In response to Hermione, Spencer lifted up her hand and showed her the ring he had given her. Hermione smiled and said 'if it's meant to be, you'll find your way to each other.'

Spencer nodded her head and said 'now go take a seat before Lupin thinks I have favorites.'

'You do have favorites' Hermione replied.

'Well, I try not to make it obvious' Spencer said while nudging her to her seat.

'He's late, he's never late' she thought to herself when quickly she heard the door shut and the windows harshly close. Professor Snape had entered the room. 'What's he doing here' she asked herself. The whole room looked at him as he made his way towards the front of the room. Spencer sat in Lupin's desk as she waited for instruction.

'Turn to page 394' Snape said with his monotone voice. 'Great, it's a lecture day' Spencer said to herself.

'Excuse me sir, where is Professor Lupin?' asked Harry.

'While it's not your concern Potter, Lupin is incapable of teaching at this time... Turn to page 394' Snape replied. 'Werewolves?' asked Ron as he examined the page in front of him.

'but Sir, we've barely learned about red caps and hinkypunks' said Hermione. 'When did she get here' Spencer questioned herself. However, she decided to add to what Hermione said. 'Professor it's true, this isn't meant to be studied in weeks' replied Spencer.

'Quiet' replied Snape.

'Sir-' Spencer tried to talk to him but was cut off. 'Ms. Venus do you need to leave the class?'

'No' Spencer replied. 'I'm just saying Lupin has Lesson plans that must be followed.'

'Yes, well Lupin isn't here is he. Now turn to page 394' Snape replied.

He asked the class if anyone could tell the difference between an animagus and a werewolf. Of course, no one except Hermione could. Spencer didn't know why Snape didn't call on her. Hermione, no matter, answered his question. Snape wasn't surprised but instead of praising the third year for knowing the answer he berated her.

'Ms. Granger that is the second time you've spoken out of turn, are you incapable of controlling yourself' Snape replied.

'Professor' Spencer said in a dry tone. Snape turned around to look at her, they were both ready to argue but all Spencer said was 'The lesson.'

'Everyone thank Ms. Granger for the two rolls of parchment on werewolves, who they are to society and emphasis on recognizing one' Snape said.

As kids groaned Harry said 'but sir the quidditch game-.' Snape didn't like this answer... he walked up to Harry's desk and got all up in his face. 'Then I suggest you take extra care Mr. Potter. Loosing a limb will not excuse you. Page 394' Said Snape.

As Snape began to explain where the term werewolf came from and how one can turn into one Spencer noticed how less than Half the class was paying attention. She grabbed her wand and pointed it to the record player Remus had. She absolutely loved how he kept it in the open.

Spencer begun playing Werewolves of London right where Warren Zevon starts howling. While the class was laughing and joining the singer Snape wasn't very happy with her. He cut the music and continued the lesson. To be quite frank, Spencer wasn't sure why Remus had missed class. She expected him to tell her.

Spencer was yet to question Remus on what she overheard from Snape. It was questionable how he was missing just after Sirius was spotted at Hogwarts. She questioned if Remus would help him. What would be the reason, she asked herself. He has high morals, so she knew if Remus was helping him there is something else to the story.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

Spencer hoped that Remus would be at the quidditch game so he could see her play; however, her hope was destroyed since he wasn't there.

'Why the long face babe? We won!' Fred said to Spencer. 'I'm just tired, long game' she said as she shrugged. Fred nodded his head in agreement with her. 'Any word on Lupin? I don't think I can handle Snape any longer.' George asked Spencer. 'Yeah he's been gone like what three days?' asked Andrew.

'I haven't heard anything from him, maybe there's something personal going on?' Spencer replied. It had been days since she's seen him. She was starting to get worried about him and if she was being honest she also couldn't stand Snape teaching his class. Snape would find any and every way to insult Lupin.

She missed how much time they would spend together and how when Remus was focused he would play with his quill or run his pointer finger over his thumb. She missed the smell of him in his own classroom. She missed the stolen glances she would get of him. He had been gone for at least three days. Just three, and she was already going crazy. She tried to justify missing him to herself- that she _needs_ to see him purely for academic purposes. They needed to grade the essays.

After her game, she went to her room, showered and changed. With Remus on her mind, she couldn't focus on anything. She got up from her desk and walked to his room. 'What am I doing?' she asked herself. It was late, she shouldn't be out of her room. 'I'm just checking up on him' she said to herself. She was trying to justify the reason she would be going to visit him. 'At night?' she said to herself again. Anything other than 'I care about him romantically' would suffice. She walked into his quiet classroom, he had been here. She smelled him, she thought about that night in the Ferris wheel. 'Fuck' she said to herself. She can't be there, she shouldn't.

She hated how she felt.

She heard something up in his room, he was awake. She walked towards the door she came in and left. What she didn't see was that Remus saw her hair as she walked out. He wondered what she came in there for. He was glad she left though, he knew she would ask questions... questions he couldn't answer.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

'Yeah, well, it's not my fault you can't follow instructions' Snape yelled.

'It's not my fault you can't teach' Spencer said while yelling back. For the morning, it wasn't unusual that they would already be fighting in class. However, it was cut short by Remus opening the door.

'Professor, can I borrow Ms. Venus?' Remus politely asked.

'Please take her' Snape said. Spencer gathered her things and took her tongue out at Snape. She walked towards Remus and all they heard was Snape yelling 'Very mature Spencer!! Next time act your age.'

Remus and Spencer were laughing as they walked away and towards his classroom. 'My classes are canceled today' he said. 'Mine aren't' Spencer replied laughingly. 'Would you like them to be?' he asked. 'Umm yes please' she replied. He laughed at her eagerness.

When they walked in, Spencer sat at his desk as he closed the door and opened a window. 'Sorry for being gone' he said. 'It's fine, are you okay?' she asked. He only nodded his head and she replied 'well you don't look okay.'

'I'm fine Ms. Venus... Now, would you like to tell me what I missed?' Remus replied quickly changing the subject. She knew he didn't want to keep talking about it, he couldn't look her in the eye and say 'I'm fine' so she decided not to push.

'Snape decided to give the third years essays on werewolves' Spencer said as she rolled her eyes. She opened up a cupboard filled with papers that needed grading. Remus rolled his eyes, he knew Snape would do something like this. 'I told him that we shouldn't cover them yet but he wouldn't budge... you know how he is.' Remus sighed and said 'Yes, I know.'

'Anything else?' he questioned. 'Gryffindor won the quidditch game, I- we missed you' Spencer said. He smiled at her slipping up, 'Yeah, sorry. I'll make the next one' he replied. 'It's fine... anyway, I'll split the papers.'

Spencer's stack was depressing, it was mostly kids shit talking werewolves and calling them the scum of society etc. To say the least she couldn't keep on reading.

Remus noticed this, every now and then she would keep looking up at anything but the paper in front of her. She would keep fidgeting with the ring he got her, he knew she was bothered by something.

He smiled to himself when he looked at her hand. She kept the ring... she kept it and touched it and played with it. It obviously meant something to her, it meant something to the both of them. He hated how he couldn't touch her or how things wouldn't be the same as they were in London.

While he was thinking to himself, She threw the paper she had in hand on the desk and stood up. 'Are you okay?' Remus asked. 'I can't keep reading that' she said disgustingly.

'Why? What's wrong?' he asked. 'It's just that these kids believe that werewolves are the scum of the earth. How could someone think that of another person?? Like they can't help it, it's hard enough as it is for them... they don't need people berating them' Spencer replied. 'You don't think they're monsters?' asked Remus.

'No, they're not. They're just like us... Anyway, let's talk about something else' she replied. 'What do you want to talk about?' he said as he put the paper he was looking at down. He was also getting fed up with what he was reading. However, he felt some truth about what kids were saying about werewolves. He thought he was a monster. He knew Snape did this on purpose but there was nothing he could do about it.

'Actually, there is something I have been wanting to ask you about' she said. 'Ask away' he replied. 'When Sirius Black was sighted at Hogwarts, I overheard Snape telling Dumbledore he believed Black was receiving help from a professor... why would he think that about you?' she asked. 'Well he's not very fond of us is he' he said laughingly. 'Yeah, but why?' she asked as she sat back down in his chair. He moved to his desk and sat on it next to her.

'Well, my friends during my school years weren't too kind to him. I mean neither was he but... yeah' he said. 'But why would he question- ohh' Spencer said. It finally clicked in her head. 'You were all friends with him... weren't you?' she asked. 'Yeah, we were. I never imagined he could do what he did' he replied.

It confused Spencer, sure Snape could have his suspicions of Remus because he and Sirius were good friends, but there was something more. A piece was missing. 'Something happened... between you guys and Snape? that's why he hates you?' she asked. 'Yeah' he replied.

'What happened?' she asked. After a few seconds of silence he says 'It involved a prank...I'm afraid I cannot tell you more' he admitted. 'Dark past?' she questioned. 'Dark past' he said and smiled up at her. 'One day you'll tell me' she said smiling back at him. 'Sure, maybe one day.' he said.

'Does Harry know? That Black gave his parents up and killed that guy?' Spencer asked. Remus was confused as to how she knew that piece of information. 'The twins overheard Arthur talking' she said. 'No, I don't even think that he knows he is his godfather...' Remus admitted. 'Godfather?' Spencer questioned.

'Yes, we were all close. Which is why Snape believes I'm helping him. I haven't seen him since then quite honestly' he said. 'You must've been _very_ close friends if he believes you're willing to help him' Spencer said. 'We were, we were all inseparable to be quite honest' he said, and in that moment she saw the look in his eye. Pain.

'I'm sorry' Spencer said. 'Why are you sorry?' he asked. 'For bringing them up, I know its painful to talk about them... I can see it in your eyes' she answered. He smiled at her and said 'You know... you're very wise for a seventeen year old.' She giggled at this 'Thank you _professor_.'

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

'We should head to dinner wouldn't you say?' Remus asked Spencer. 'I'm enjoying my time with you' she said smiling at him. 'So am I, but I wouldn't want to steal you from Fred' he said. Well that was bold, he said to himself.

'Fred?' She asked 'what do you mean by that?'

'Well aren't you and Fred a couple? I saw the way you kissed him in the cheek at dinner' he admitted. 'Ew please no... barf' she said laughingly; however, Remus was confused.

'I am not dating Fred Weasley Professor' she admitted. 'You're not in a relationship with Fred Weasley?' He asked again. 'I am not in a romantic relationship with Fred Weasley Professor' Spencer said laughing at him.

'I'm sorry I asked' he said. 'It's fine, I get it all the time. However I would like it if this could stay between us' she said. 'I don't like people knowing my business' she added.

'I'm not people?' Remus asked. 'Of course not, you're... important to me. You're my... well I'm not sure but you're not just my Professor' she said.

'Still, I wouldn't want to arouse... suspicion about our time together.' She walked up to him and grabbed his loose tie, while playing with it she said 'there's nothing suspicious about us Professor.'

'Spencer...' he coughed, 'look around' Remus said. Her smile disappeared as soon as she realized where they were. His classroom. Not London, not the cafe, not the Ferris wheel, not the concert, they were in Hogwarts... in his classroom.

She held on to his tie as she walked away, letting it go due to its length. 'I should go' she said while packing her things. 'Spencer-' he said trying to get a word in but couldn't since she cut him off.

'No... I think that we should take some space. We have history, and to be quite honest it's a lot for me. I know it might not be much for you but-'

'Hey no- London means as much to me as it does to you'

'Remus you said it yourself, we can't continue what we had. Just... give me a couple of weeks. Send me letters on what you want me to complete and what classes you want me to attend.'

He looked... disappointed. He wanted to keep seeing her but she was right. They can't be together. As much as they wanted to, it wouldn't work out.


	8. Black

Of course, after that conversation, Spencer skipped dinner. She went straight to the lake in hopes of finding the dog she had seen last time. Much to her surprise, he was there. In the month and a half that she wasn't with Remus or her friends, she would spend it with the dog. She even named him.

_'What about fluffy' she asked. He growled in response, 'ok ok not fluffy' she said laughingly._

_'Streak?'_

_'Volt?'_

_'Bailey?'_

_'Black?'_

_The dog in response jumped around. 'Ok, black it is' she said as she petted him 'Who's a good boy huh? Who's a good boy.'_

Spencer eventually confided in the dog, mostly about her day and how stressed she was. She couldn't tell anyone else, it would ruin Remus... and quite honestly her.

_'I know what you're thinking, 'doesn't this girl have a life'' she said talking to the dog. 'Yes... I do have a life for your information' she said laughingly. 'But right now it's complicated' she sighed. The dog got on her lap and comforted her._

_'I miss him Black, a lot. I see the way he looks at me' she said as she petted him._

_'I miss talking to him and flirting with him. He's a bad flirt sometimes you know' she said laughingly. 'God... it's so complicated and I can't tell anyone else but you.'_

_'I hope your question is 'jeez why don't you just date him' well the answer is...' she lowered her head and whispered 'he's my professor.'_

_The dog raised his head and looked at Spencer. 'No, don't look at me like that. When we met I didn't know he was my professor okay' she said as the dog laid back down on her lap._

_'He's a good man, respectful and everything... but he said from the beginning we can't continue it. And I understand you know... I am his student after all, but sometimes I get the feeling he feels the same way. Then, he says 'Spencer...' and I remember the situation we're in.'_

_'So anyway, that's why I spend my time with you. You're his replacement' she laughed. 'C'mon let's go for a run Black what do you say?'_

It had been a long time since Remus and Spencer were alone in the same room. He had wanted to talk with Spencer, but she always said 'not yet' or 'soon.' She kept to her word, if he needed her in a class she was there. If they needed to talk she was there, except if it was about anything personal. She hated avoiding him, and he hated being avoided.

Remus couldn't make up his mind.

He didn't know what to feel about the whole situation, he did want to spend time with her. But he couldn't be with her. She was his student, but he didn't care. Yet, he did. His mind was playing games with him.

He envied Fred, Remus would see the way he hugged her and got to talk to her. He envied his age... his youth.

The month apart had not helped either of them at all. If anything, it just showed how much they missed each other. He hated not talking with her. They spent most of their time together and now his days felt... empty. So did Spencer's.

Hermione knew something was up. Spencer hadn't been to the library with her, she hardly spent any time with her friends & always seemed down.

She walked up to Spencer's room and was surprised to see she wasn't there. She tried the lake and there she was... with a dog? Hermione asked herself.

'Spence!!' Hermione said as she walked up to Spencer.

'Hey, Hermione, what's up?' Spencer asked. First and foremost she wanted to know what was up with the dog on her lap. Hermione was eyeing him and Spencer understood.

'Hermione meet Black' Spencer said as she was running her hand through the dog's hair.

'Black? Seriously Spence?' Asked Hermione.

'What?' Spencer said.

'Sirius Black' replied Hermione.

'Oh...' Spencer said. 'I never realized. Black you can't kill me Okay' she added laughingly. Hermione joined in the laugher and sat next to her. She brought her hand up to him and petted the dog as well. 'What's up with you Spencer' Hermione asked.

'What do you mean' Spencer said not looking up at her, she knew what Hermione meant. 'You're not... you. You're pulling away Spence, I feel it.' Hermione admitted while taking her eyes off the dog and looking at Spencer. Spencer however would not dare to look at Hermione back, she would probably break down.

'I miss talking to you and spending time with you. At dinner you don't even talk anymore and that's even _if_ you go to dinner. You barely even talk to Lupin anymore or argue with Snape. Spence- I mean- what's happening' Hermione said.

There was a long moment of silence.

'You smile and everything but it's not real. I know it's not, and I know you think you probably can't tell me but I'm always going to be in your corner. No matter what Spence' Hermione finally said as she brought Spencer in for a hug while Black got up and licked the tears off Spencer's face.

'Ok Black ok calm down' Spencer said laughingly. 'I can't tell you Hermio-' Spencer said but was cut off. 'You don't need to, when you're ready you will. Like I said I'll be here for you... _always_ ' Hermione said.

Spencer smiled and brought her in for another hug. 'God I love you' she said as she tightly squeezed Hermione. 'I love you too Spence' Hermione said while pulling away and look at her glossy eyes.

'Fred's right you know... you do look beautiful when you're crying' Hermione said laughingly. 'Oh good god not you too' Spencer added and joined her laughter. 'They want to talk to you... the twins.' Hermione added.

'Yeah I know, I just don't know what to say' Spencer admitted while petting Black. 'Just... admit something is wrong. They won't budge if you say you don't want to talk about it Spencer' Hermione said. Spencer nodded to her response.

Hermione got up and asked 'I'll tell them to be at your room tonight?'

Spencer nodded. 'Thanks Hermione' she said and gave her a smile. 'No problem Spence' Hermione added as she walked away.

'Ugh Black, Black, Black... I guess avoidance won't cut it' Spencer said. 'Also how did I miss the fact that I named you the last name of an Azkaban prisoner' she said laughingly. 'Well, not anymore since he escaped but you get the point' she added.

She got up and cleaned her clothes which were filled with dog hair. She heard the dog whine and giggled as she said 'Black I've spent almost every waking moment with you, if not all of them.'

She reached down to him and kissed his face. 'I'll be back soon okay, I love you big guy' Spencer said and got up, but he kept whining. 'Fine, I'll come back tonight with something from dinner. Now stop manipulating me and go' Spencer said and the dog jumped around. She had a huge smile on her face looking at him.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

Spencer walked to her room, not knowing what to expect. She opened the door to find George on the couch playing with her Rubik's cube while Fred made himself something in her kitchen.

'Feet of the table George' said Spencer. He looked up at her and put his feet down while also putting the Rubik's cube on the table. Fred heard her and walked to the living room. He sat next to George while Spencer laid on her other couch.

'Where have you been?' Asked Fred. 'The lake' she answered 'but you already knew that since Hermione told you. You don't need to walk around eggshells around me Fred' said Spencer. 'You don't talk to us anymore- we're worried. Everyone is.' George said. 'We just want to know what's going on' Fred added.

'I'm fine' Spencer said looking at her ceiling. 'Well I'm not fine but I just don't want to talk about it okay?' Spencer added as she sat up and looked at the twins with a frown on her face.

'You know what you need' Fred continued with a grin on his face. 'No' Spencer said in a serious tone. 'C'mon... do you even remember the last time you drank firewhisky' Fred asked in a teasing tone.

'I don't!! That's why I don't want to' Spencer replied laughingly. 'Spencie baby' Fred sang. 'It'll be fun and a distraction' George added.

Spencer finally gave in to the twins. 'Fine, but this Saturday. I can't be hungover and attend Snape's class' she said laughingly. Fred raised his fist and pulled it back down screaming 'yes.' 

'Yay' George said. 'Now what's this about you naming a dog after a prisoner' asked Fred laughingly. 'Oh god' Spencer said 'please let's ignore that' she added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SORRY FOR THE SHORT ASS MF CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT ONE IS LONGER SO DON'T WORRY 
> 
> Also can I just say I love Sirius and Spence :/ I can't wait till they meet😔
> 
> (also she did go back to feed him)


	9. Firewhisky and bad decisions

It was finally Saturday and Spencer could feel it in the air. She was actually excited to drink with the twins later in the day. It had been something she found herself looking forward to. Until then she had to occupy herself. She began the day by cleaning around her home. She liked cleaning the muggle way, it gave her a sense of serenity.

Then she made her way to the great hall for breakfast, although it was around 11 am, the twins obviously were not awake. She saw Hermione sitting down with Ron and Harry and decided to join them for breakfast. 'Good morning my beautiful people' she said as she walked up to the group and shook her hand through Harry's hair. 'morning' Harry replied with a smile on his face. She sat down and started eating her breakfast when quickly she heard footsteps walking their way.

'Good morning Professor Lupin' said Hermione. Spencer looked up at him and lightly smiled, she saw his eyes dilate. She looked at Hermione and back down at her food, 'I hope Hermione hadn't been looking at his eyes. She can connect two and two faster than the flash' Spencer thought to herself.

'Good morning...' he said while still looking at Spencer. Once he realized he looked up and asked 'Harry, I just wanted to make sure we were still on for later today?'

'Yes professor... if I'm not imposing on your plans with Spencer' said Harry. Spencer choked on her apple juice while Remus tried not to chuckle. 'Harry it's no issue, Ms. Venus doesn't have any work this weekend from me' he said smilingly. 'I'll see you then Harry' said Remus. 'Are you sure you wouldn't like to join us professor?' asked Harry.

'I wouldn't like to impose' Remus stated. 'It's fine professor we wouldn't mind your company' Harry added. He would've said yes, he would've killed to say yes, but he didn't. He saw Spencer's body language... and frankly the way she could barely look him in the eye. She said she needed time and that's what he was giving her, as much as it pained him to say.

'Thank you Harry but I have other business to attend to. I'll see you later' Remus said. 'Hermione, Ron... Ms. Venus' he said as he nodded his head goodbye.

'Again with the last name' she thought to herself. Ron finally looked up from his breakfast and asked 'what happened?'

'Just eat your breakfast Ronald, you didn't miss anything' Hermione answered with a giggle.

After breakfast, Spencer walked towards the lake in hopes of finding black. 'Black... Black... where are you boy?' she whispered into some bushes. Her attention was diverted when she heard a splash in the water, Black was swimming. 'Black!! Breakfast' she yelled laughingly. 'Did you like your swim buddy?' she said as took food out of her pocket. 'How about I join you after you finish eating huh?'

When Black finished eating she took off her clothes, luckily she had some shorts and a tank-top underneath. The dog ran in the water splashing it everywhere. 'Black calm down boy!! I need these to stay dry' she said as she pointed to her clothes on the floor. While looking at the floor, she found a stick and said 'Here go fetch' as she threw the stick in the water.

While Black was out swimming she slowly got in the water. She put her body in all the way and enjoyed the water on her skin. For some reason, she couldn't get back up.

'Em, I don't want to get in the water!' Spencer said as Emily began taking her clothes off to reveal the swim suit underneath. 'It's late and cold and about to be dark' Spencer added to her complaint. 'C'mon Spencer, it's now or never' Emily said as she got in the water. 'Ugh, I hate you so much' Spencer said as she began taking her clothes off. 'If I get sick I'm murdering you!' yelled Spencer as she took off her uniform and got in the water.

Spencer hadn't realized that this had been the first time she stepped in the water without her sister. She felt something in her chest that was unexplainable. She felt the water getting in her lungs and slowly her eyes closed.

When Black came back and couldn't find her he knew something was up. She wouldn't have left him, her clothes were still there. Then he saw her hand submerge in the water, he swam as fast as he could to her and try and get her back to the shore. He couldn't... as much as he wanted to and tried he couldn't. He knew what he needed to do, but will there be enough time for someone to hear was the question.

He swam to the shore and howled. He howled and howled in hopes that someone, anyone really, would be close and come. Once he heard the footsteps he ran, he couldn't be found. 'She would be fine' he told himself.

Luckily, Snape and Remus had been close by. Once they heard the howls they knew something was up. They ran and ran closer but instead of finding the cause they found Spencer in the water, unconscious.

It didn't take long for Remus to hop in the water, he practically ran to her body. 'How long do you think she's been like this' Remus asked Snape as he dragged her body to the shore and placing her down on the floor.

The water was cold, he was practically shivering since he went in so quickly but it didn't matter. Only she did.

He put his ear next to her face and tried to hear a breath or anything really. 'Do you hear anything?' asked Snape but Remus quickly shushed him. 'Lupin?' asked Snape. 'Shut up' yelled Remus. He couldn't hear anything and looked up at Snape. 'Start chest compressions' Remus ordered.

'I- I-' stuttered Snape. 'Severus now is not the time, hurry' Remus said. Snape got down on the floor and started to press down on her chest. 'Lupin as I'm sure you recall there is something else that needs to be performed 30 seconds after' said Snape.

He moved her hair out of her face and could only focus on that. He stared at Snape doing the chest compressions and noticed the scars on her stomach and thighs just below the shorts she was wearing. He thought nothing of them, he could hardly think. Remus couldn't focus, she looked delicate and broken and... dead. 'Remus!' Snape yelled breaking Remus out of his trance.

He closed Spencer's nostrils with his thumb and pointer finger and gave her the two rescue breaths. He hadn't placed his lips on her's since London. He liked how soft they were. 'You can't die, you can't' Remus told her.

'Spencer I swear to god if you die I'll kill you myself.' Snape said.

Snape and Remus were there for a good three minutes, which felt like an eternity for the pair. Finally, water came sputtering out of her mouth. 'Oh thank god' Snape whispered to himself. Spencer was slowly sitting up putting her hands on her chest. It hurt.

'Spencer do you have any idea how stupid you are? I mean do you have a death wish?' yelled Snape while he got up. 'Snape-' Remus calmly said but was quickly cut off from more yelling. 'No, do you have any idea what would've happened if we didn't find her! She would be dead. Dead. Do you understand that Spencer? you would've died. Do you want to die?'

'Severus- calm down' Remus said. He looked back down at Spencer and asked if she was okay. 'I'm fine' Spencer replied as she got up and begun putting her dry clothes on. 'I'm fine, I'm fine. What were you even doing out here by yourself' Snape said and this made her head lift. She remembered Black.

Snape continued yelling and yelling but all Remus could focus on was how quiet she was being. She was beginning to walk away when Snape said 'and where do you think you're going.' 'To my room, I don't want to hear you yell anymore. I get it I'm stupid, idiotic, etc. Goodbye professors.'

'Well a thank you would've been nice!!' Snape yelled as she ran back into the castle. He turned to look at Remus with a serious face. 'There's something wrong with her' Snape blatantly stated. Remus just looked at him blankly. 'Well... go talk to her' Snape added. 'Why don't you talk to her Severus' Remus said. 'You have a better relationship with her, with me she would just argue' Snape admitted.

'What makes you think I have a relationship with her? That she wouldn't yell at me?' Remus asked. 'Oh please, you're telling me there's no bond with her after all those hours she spends in your classroom?? Anyway, out of the both of us you'd have a better chance at getting something out of her' Snape answered.

──────⊱⁜⊰──────

Spencer spent the rest of the day napping until the twins came into her room and practically dragged her out. 'Where are we going?' asked Spencer. 'To our room' replied George. 'Wouldn't we have more privacy in my room?' asked Spencer. 'Everyone is out... and we have a bigger dance floor' answered Fred.

They spent the majority of the night drinking and listening to Queen, one of the twins favorite muggle bands. They danced and danced until their feet gave out. Fred was slurring his words at the end of the night and George was already asleep. 'Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time' began singing Fred. 'I'm having a ball' he said as he kept pointing and singing to Spencer.

Spencer couldn't help but keep smiling at Fred. When the song finished he sat down next to her and passed the Firewhisky. 'Thank god, you hogged it through the whole song' Spencer said as she drank it. She got up and grabbed a marker and begun drawing on George's face. 'You just want to make enemies don't you Spencie baby?' Fred said laughingly. 'Mmh' Spencer said as she sat back next to him.

The next song that played was love of my life and they remained silent. She eventually rested her head on his lap as the song kept playing. He ran his fingers through her hair, it reminded her of Remus.

They decided to go into his room at the bed and breakfast. It was raining that day and couldn't do much sightseeing so they decided to stay in and watch a film. He awkwardly sat next to her as he skimmed for what movie to watch. Once he put the movie on he put his arm behind her back and she scooched in closer. She ended up falling asleep on his lap and didn't make it through the whole movie.

He decided not to wake her until it ended. He woke her up by running his hand through her hair and whispering 'Spencer' lightly. He repeated her name around 5 times until she finally woke up. 'What happened?' she asked. 'You fell asleep' he answered. 'Fuck. what time is it?' she asked. 'It's 11:30' he answered. 'Shit. It's late' she replied.

'Did you need something?' he asked. 'No it's just that... I left my keys at home and my roommates said they would open the door for me when I got home from work' she said. 'You can stay here?' he said softly. 'I wouldn't want to be a bother-' 'Nonsense. I would love to have you here' he said with a smile on his face.

'Fine, but no funny business Mister' Spencer said while pointing at him. 'Thank you' she said as she kissed him on the cheek. He scratched the back of his head as he blushed. He got up and walked over to his dressed and gave her a sweatshirt as well as some joggers. 'Thanks Remus' she said as she went to the bathroom to change.

'I'll take the couch' Remus said. 'No- It's your room. I'll take the couch' Spencer stated. 'It's fine Spen-' 'Remus, I don't mind sleeping in the same bed, so if you're not sleeping in the bed with me we're fighting over the couch' Spencer said laughingly. 'Fine' Remus said in defeat.

Once they were in bed, it wasn't awkward. 'See, it's not so bad is it Remus' Spencer said. 'I guess not' he said. She turned to face him and place an arm around him. He was shocked and his body jumped back. 'Sorry I-' Spencer said but was quickly cut off by Remus saying 'No you're fine. I just didn't expect it.' She moved closer and she put her head on his chest.

He put his hand on her head and began playing with her hair. She giggled, 'Why are you giggling' he asked. 'It feels nice' Spencer answered. 'Keep doing that until I fall asleep?' she asked. 'Yeah' he answered.

Spencer started crying. She realized the chances of Remus running his hands through her hair were slim to none. 'Hey... what's wrong?' asked Fred. 'Sad song' answered Spencer. He nodded his head in agreement. It was a comforting silence they had while listening to the song. By the end of it, Fred had fallen asleep while his hand on Spencer's hair. She got up and placed a blanket on him.

She walked back to her room and took her shoes off once she entered. She put on some comfy socks and walked to the kitchen to make herself some tea. With the water in the kettle, she turned on the stove and walked to her table. There was a letter with her name on it.

To Spencer:

Can't stand the silence, need to speak to you. -R

She sighed while reading the initial of the person who wrote it. She couldn't tell if it was the Firewhisky or the boldness in her blood that made her get up from her seat, turn the stove off, and head to his room.

It was dark, no one was supposed to be out. There was literally a prisoner escapee on the loose who could be walking around the halls and she still decided to go. She walked to his room but before opening the door she stopped and thought about what she was about to do.

'It's now or never' she asked herself. 'Now. I'd rather not do this sober' she answered.

She walked into his classroom and heard him in his room. She walked the stairs that led to it and opened the door. He was preparing tea and looked up at her in shock. 'You're here' he said. 'Yeah, I'm here' she said back.

She entered the room and closed the door behind her. She took in the room, books and the smell of pine filled the room. She looked back up at him and smiled. 'Sorry... it's just that I didn't think you would come' he said. 'Yeah... me either' she admitted.

'So, we should talk' he added. 'Yep' she said. They both questioned why it was awkward, but there was nothing they could do about it. 'Tea?' he asked her. 'Sure, thank you' she answered. She made her way to sit in a chair while putting her wand on his table.

He took out mugs for their tea and placed them in front of her. He poured her tea first and she whispered a quick 'thank you.' He then sat next to her and crossed his legs.

'So what were you and Harry doing today?' She asked. She wanted to put off the conversation as much as she could. 'I'm teaching him the Patronus charm. For the dementors' he said and she nodded her head.

'That's a hard one' she admitted. 'Yeah it is but he'll get there. He's a smart kid... like his mother' Remus said. 'Yea, he is isn't he' Spencer said smiling.

'Were you good friends with her?' She asked. 'The best' he answered. 'But we're not here to talk about my past are we' he said. 'I guess not' Spencer replied as she set her mug down on the table.

'What were you doing out by the lake?' He asked, quite honestly this wasn't the subject he wanted to talk about; however, it was one of them. 'I was just going out for a swim' was her answer. 'Alone?' He said. 'Yeah, alone' she stated.

'Thank you, by the way. For saving me' she said with a smile on her face. 'Yeah well, Snape had some part to it' he admitted. She touched her chest and then thought about it.

'Was he the one that...' she said but Remus quickly said 'NO! No. God no. He did the chest compressions' he said. 'Oh, thank god' Spencer said sighing in relief. 'Yeah I don't think I could watch him kiss you' Remus stated laughingly as he took a sip of his tea. 'Ew oh my god don't even put the image in my head' she said laughingly.

'So... you can't swim?' He asked. 'I can' she admitted and looked to the floor. 'So then why didn't you? Was he right?' Remus said. 'Was who right?' Asked Spencer.

'Snape. Do you have a death wish or something?' He asked sincerely. 'No. I don't' she stated. 'I realized it had been my first time going in that lake since Emily and for some reason... I just couldn't swim' she said while still looking at the floor.'

She hated talking about it. He could tell, she kept scratching the skin on her thumb with the nail on point finger. He put his hand on her knees and rubbed it. He then moved it so he could touch her hand. They both looked at their hands and back at each other. They smiled.

There was always comfortable silence between them. This time however they couldn't break the tension. She didn't have any sassy or flirty comments to make.

'I hate this' he admitted. 'So do I' said Spencer. 'I hope you understand where I'm coming from Remus, I don't want to do anything that can hurt you or your reputation' said Spencer. 'I know, I know' Remus replied.

'I hated not speaking to you. I really did' she admitted. 'Me too' he said. 'I don't know where that puts us Remus' she said standing up from her seat and pacing across the room.

'I mean- you know how I feel, and I think you feel that way too. I mean just now you held my hand, but then you say 'Spencer...' and I realize we're not in London' Spencer said.

'You're not the only one Spencer' Remus said, and she realized he said her name. It had been the first time in a whole month and a half he heard her say his name.

'I mean it's hard enough to have to look at you with Fred. I hate not being able to hold you or even talk to you' Remus admitted while he also stood up from his chair.

'I told you nothing is going on with me and Fred' said Spencer. 'I know, I know and I hate how I feel like there is. I mean I shouldn't feel like this I'm your professor' said Remus.

'You're jealous of Fred?' Spencer questioned as she tried to hold in her laugh. 'No. I am not-' Remus tried to say but was quickly cut off by Spencer saying 'Oh my god you so are.'

She quickly stopped laughing and said 'sorry ok- I'll be serious.' He smiled and walked up to her and looked her in the eye. 'Spencer, you're my student' he said as he held her hand. 'it's difficult, understanding what this is' he said as he fidgeted with her fingers.

'But I know I'm mental about you Spence, I really am' Remus said. It didn't take Spencer to think twice about her next action. She brought his face into hers and kissed him. He smiled through the kiss and she asked 'what.' 'Firewhisky' he replied as he kissed her again.

She touched the scar just above his cheek like she always did. He moved one of his hands to her face and the other on her to the back of her head. 'Spencer...' Remus said. 'Don't ruin it. Not yet' she said through the kiss. He listened. He kept on kissing her and carried her to his bed. At some point, they had both taken their shirts off. He examined her chest. It was bruised up from the hard compressions Snape had given her. He frowned.

'Remus- Hey look at me' Spencer said. 'You saved me- I'm here and I'm fine' she said before bringing him in for another kiss. They made out and he then made his way down to her stomach. He examined her stomach and saw the scars again. She tried covering them up with her hand but he grabbed it before she could. He looked back at her.

'Let me kiss your scars' Remus told Spencer. She was reluctant but she nodded. He kissed her again and she pulled his face off. 'Let me kiss yours' she said as she kissed the scars on his face. The kiss she gave was soft.

'You're beautiful Remus' Spencer said. 'You're beautiful Spencer' Remus said. He kissed her on the lips once more and moved down slowly. When he got to them she giggled and could feel his smile on her skin, which quickly disappeared once they heard a knock on the door.


	10. Avoidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The definition to words with a * next to them can be found at the end of the chapter :)

Both Remus and Spencer's eyes shot to the door, then back to each other. Remus got off of Spencer and almost fell on the floor. Spencer tried hard to hold in her laugh and could only smile hardly. He looked up at her and rolled his eyes. He threw Spencer one of his sweaters, since he couldn't find her shirt, and he put on a shirt. The person knocked again and Remus finally answered. 'Who is it' Remus said while fixing up his messy apartment.

'Remus, it's Albus.' 'Shit.' Remus whispered as he took his eyes away from the door and back to Spencer whose eyes widened. 'I was wondering if you had any quills and ink left? I seem to have run out' Dumbledore stated. 'Uhhh... yes. Give me one second' Remus said in a shaky voice.

He went up to Spencer and whispered 'When I open the door only that side of the room can be seen. Don't move. Don't breathe.' Spencer nodded her head in response 'How's your *occlumency?' Remus asked Spencer. 'It's not bad- why do you-' Spencer began to say but was cut off by Remus saying 'There's a _rumor_ that Dumbledore can use Legilimency* without needing to use his wand or speak the incantation.' He kissed her forehead and stood up. He went to his dresser to get his quill and ink. He headed to the door and stared at it, then looked back at Spencer and she threw him a light smile... he didn't smile back.

He moved his arm to the door handle and opened the door. Spencer saw the light from outside hit the floor. All Dumbledore could see was the kitchen, table, and everything Remus allowed him to. 'Oh God please be on my side' Spencer thought to herself as she brought her knees to her chest.

'Sorry to bother you at this hour Remus' Dumbledore stated. 'It's fine Albus, sorry I took so long I was making tea' Remus said while handing him the quill and ink. 'I see... sorry for the intrusion. Goodnight' Dumbledore said. 'None at all, Goodnight Albus' Remus said as he moved to close the door. Once they both heard the classroom door close they finally breathed.

Remus was still staring at his door, while Spencer was staring at Remus.

Remus placed his hand on his left hip, then scratched his eye with his other hand before finally looking at Spencer and placing his right hand on the other hip.

' _Ms. Venus,_ I think... you should go' Remus said coldly while looking at Spencer.

'Remus I think we should-' Spencer tried to say but was cut off by Remus saying 'Just... leave.'

She scoffed and got out of his bed. While she looked for her left shoe Remus went to his table and sat down, looking at her getting ready to leave. She walked towards the door, hand already on the handle, when Remus said 'Spencer-' but she was so mad she turned around and yelled 'What' at him.

'Your wand' he said while pointing at her wand on the table. She rolled her eyes and snatched her wand back. She looked him in the eye and said 'Goodbye Professor.' She walked out of his room and slammed the door shut.

Remus raised both of his shoulders at the loud noise that came from his own door. 'Fuck' he said to himself as he moved to stare at the ceiling.

As Spencer walked to her room she insulted herself.

'How could you be so stupid?'

'God, you're a fucking dumbass'

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck'

**──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

The morning after not only did Spencer feel like shit because she was hungover, but because she cried herself to sleep the day before. 'If the situation wasn't complicated before, it is now' she said to herself.

She shuffled in her bed and faced the ceiling. 'Sunday' she said out loud. She got out of bed and went to her bathroom to take a shower. She took a look in the mirror... puffy red eyes was all she could see. Then she looked at what she was wearing. His sweatshirt.

She took it off in disgust and placed it on the floor. She showered and moved to her room to find comforting clothes. However, she went back to the bathroom and picked his sweater back up. It smelled like him, and no matter how angry she was... she still wanted to wear it.

Before heading to breakfast she took it off, 'if he saw me wearing it he would think I'm not mad' Spencer told herself. She sat down by herself and put some snacks for Black in her pocket. She then grabbed a plate when someone decided to sit in front of her. No matter what, she wasn't going to look up. It was too early for it to be anyone she cared to look at, if anyone saw her eyes they would know something was wrong.

'Spencer, how are you doing today?' Snape asked her. 'I'm fine' she replied without looking at him as she was putting eggs on her plate. 'Professor Lupin here told me-' Snape said and she quickly looked up at Snape. She then looked to his right to find Remus standing there. '-what happened out at the lake' he continued saying but was cut off by Spencer whispering 'You told him' she questioned while looking at him dead in the eye shaking her head in annoyance.

'Ms. Venus we're-' Remus tried to say but stopped talking once Spencer threw her plate on the table making a loud noise. 'Hey! no... what are you? five years old?' questioned Snape. Spencer packed her things and said 'I told you that in confidence asshole.' That comment was meant to Remus but she couldn't look at him.

She was right, the only reason Spencer even told Remus was because of their connection. If Snape had asked her she would've lied.

Spencer began walking away but Snape told her 'Come back here or you're getting a week's detention.' She stopped in her tracks to think about it. 'Well, what's a week's detention' she said to herself. 'Better later than now' Spencer said. 'Are you seriously questioning it? Get over here Ms. Venus' Snape said in his cold voice.

She walked towards the table she was sitting at and told him 'What do you want?' 'We just want to make sure you're ok' said Snape. 'Then talk amongst yourselves, obviously I seem to be your favorite topic' Spencer stated. She looked at Snape and gave a smile then looked at Remus in the eyes and gave him a death glare before walking away.

'Still think I have a good relationship with her?' Remus asked Snape.

Snape didn't answer. He felt guilty that he made Remus tell him what Spencer had told him and only him. Her sister was obviously a touchy subject. He could see it in her eyes how betrayed she felt by Remus. 'She would never disrespect a professor unless completely necessary' Snape thought to himself.

'Sorry' Snape whispered as he got up and grabbed her plate, cleaning the mess she made.

'I'm sorry what did you say?' Remus asked laughingly. Snape looked him in the eye and that quickly shut his laughter. 'She's private and making you tell me what she told you in confidence was... wrong' Snape admitted.

'It's... fine. What's done is done' Remus told Snape. 'She'll be mad at you' Snape said. 'Mmh' Remus replied.

Spencer couldn't believe Remus had actually told Snape. The way that they literally hate each other but will become best friends when it comes to her pisses her off. She stomped out of the castle and went to the lake.

She was alone for a good 20-30 minutes before Black found her. He ran towards her and practically jumped on her. He was happy to see her alive.

'Calm down Black calm down' she said laughingly. She stood up and wiped the tears on her face... Black hadn't realized and stepped back to shift his head to the left. 'I'm fine... I'm fine Black' Spencer told the dog. She patted her lap and he moved to it.

'Bad morning' she told the dog, it sighed in response. 'I almost died yesterday... I thought I told you not to kill me Black' she said laughingly. 'Anyway... two of my professors found me and gave me CPR. I didn't plan on drowning and to be honest it ruined my mood. But the twins came to my grace and we drank all night. Then the professor I like, the one I told you about, left a letter in my room. 'Can't stand the silence' he said' she said giggling.

'Then my drunk dumbass decided to go to his room. He said some 'I'm mental about you Spencer'' she said in a mocking tone. 'and I kissed him... Ugh, I know Black I know. I blame the Firewhisky. Anyway, we make out right and we're on the bed somehow like if you asked me how it happened I couldn't tell you. Then boom, a knock at the door' at this point Black had raised one of his ears causing Spencer to laugh. 'and it was Dumbledore... how embarrassing. He's the headmaster of Hogwarts can you imagine if he found me. Good god.'

'He wanted a quill and ink... who needs a quill and ink at 11 pm? Dumbledore apparently. Totally ruined the mood. Then when Dumbledore left he kicked me out. Like _actually_ kicked me out. I couldn't believe it. I was furious, and now I'm even more furious because he told Snape why I couldn't get back up from the water' Spencer admitted.

She sighed and looked back down at Black. 'I'm sorry you had to listen to that' she said but the dog stood up and licked her face. 'Ok ok calm down boy' she said.

She reached in her pocket and took some food out for him. 'Sorry I don't have more... I left breakfast early because of Snape so blame him' she said laughingly.

After spending the day with Black she went back to her room. She didn't want to go to dinner, as usual. She ate some snacks she had around her room. The twins had gone to see her but she acted asleep. They debated whether to wake her up or not but ended up deciding not to.

After the twins left she moved to her living room and began reading a new book. She needed a distraction, her thoughts were too loud for her. An hour after the twins left she heard a knock on the door again. She thought it was Hermione and said 'I don't want to talk Hermione go away.'

However, the person opened the door which made Spencer stand up and said 'Hermione I said go away-' but stopped in her tracks once she saw who was at the door.

They had a plate in hand... dinner.

'Professor what are you doing here?' she asked

Snape always noticed whether or not Spencer was at dinner. The reason being is because when she was at dinner the loud laugher was quite frankly annoying. This time however he overheard her friends expressing worry about her. He was also worried about her himself.

'You weren't at dinner... you haven't been for a long time. You need to eat so' Snape said handing over the plate of food to Spencer. He smiled as he said 'I brought you dinner.'

Spencer hesitantly reached out for the plate as she walked to her table, Snape followed. Once she and Snape sat down she took off the wrap at the food and groaned 'I don't like potatoes' she said.

'Well then go to dinner next time' Snape replied. Her unlikeness to potatoes didn't stop her from eating. 'Thank you Professor... for dinner' she said. 'Sure... just go to dinner' Snape replied.

'I would like to apologize' he said with a cough in the end. 'There are many things that come to mind you might want to be more specific Professor' Spencer replied laughingly. 'Haha very funny' Snape coldly stated.

'I shouldn't have made Lupin tell me-' Snape started to say but was cut off by Spencer saying 'If lupin had more than two brain cells he wouldn't have told you.'

'I shouldn't have brought it up' Snape said. 'Yeah, you shouldn't have' Spencer replied as she put her fork down on the table. 'But you did... and you know. There's not much I can do now other than resent you for knowing' she stated.

'You already resented me' Snape replied laughingly. 'Well... now more' she said laughing with him. 'Just... don't hate him for a long time okay?' He stated.

'Haven't you hated him since childhood?' Spencer questioned. 'He has his moments' Snape replied. 'Seriously... I- everyone cares about you and stuff. We were worried when we saw you at the lake' Snape admitted. She smiled and him saying I first.

'Aww... he has a heart' Spencer replied. 'Shut up. I'm just saying I don't want you to die' he answered.

'I'll try not to Professor' Spencer said. 'Good... well, I'll leave you then, Goodnight Spencer' he said. 'Goodnight Professor' she replied. 

**──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

On Monday Spencer couldn't get out of bed. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't leave her bed. She felt like her mother. She didn't like that Remus made her feel like this. No man or woman had ever affected her like this.

She decided to skip her classes that day and stayed in her room sleeping. Both Harry and Hermione went to see her first since she was supposed to be in class and Remus had asked them if they had seen her. They found her sleeping and decided not to wake her up.

Then the twins went to go visit her and asked why both Snape and Remus were talking about her. 'Spencer you're barely eating. We're worried about you... apparently everyone is.' George said. 'We're not leaving until you tell us what's wrong, and don't try lying to us' Fred said coldly. She decided to tell them about the situation that happened at the lake.

'This is the first time in my life that I've been provoked to hit a woman' Fred said while standing up from the couch.

'Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?' Spencer replied with an annoyance in her voice.

'Not until 2... so until then I'm yours' Fred said while then winking at her.

She scoffed. 'I'm fine... it's just I'm not feeling like myself lately.'

'and that's fine... but you need to eat Spence' George said. Spencer nodded her head in agreement. 'I'll go to dinner tonight okay?' she said giving into the boys. 'You better, or else we're dragging you there' Fred said laughingly. 

They were right, she couldn't live off snacks she had stored away in her room. So, when the time came she put on her uniform and walked down to the great hall. Before heading there she bumped into someone.

'Sorry I wasn't looking-' she said before she realized who she bumped into. 'You're fine' the man said as he picked up his papers from the floor. She bent down to help him and whispered 'Remus we should talk' but was shut down. 'Not now Ms. Venus' he said without looking her in the eye. _Avoidance._ That's what he was going with.

'When?' She asked as they both got up. 'Soon' he replied and she nodded her head in response. She walked over to her friends table and they all clapped at her being there. Soon enough all of the students began clapping for her... they didn't even know why. She blushed and quickly sat down. She looked up at the teacher's table and threw a smile at Snape. He smiled back with a quick nod before quickly turning to talk to the professor that sat next to him. 

She then looked at the end of the table and saw Remus talking with Professor Kula. She didn't like her... she was too touchy with him. She was laughing at his joke and Spencer told herself 'he's not even that funny.' 'Stop lying to yourself, he's hilarious' she said again 'you're right he is.'

Hermione broke her out of her trance by handing her a plate. Spencer smiled back at her and took the plate. 'So Spencer, are you feeling okay?' asked Harry. 'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' Spencer replied. 'Well... you seem to have the whole staff worried for some reason. Also, you aren't at dinner a lot. I miss seeing you at dinner' Harry admitted.

'I'll come to dinner kiddo. Don't worry about me' Spencer said smiling.

That night Spencer decided to walk towards Remus' classroom. It was relatively early but late enough that no one would bother them if their talk lasted. He said they would talk soon, Spencer hated the vagueness in his answer.

She was still mad, obviously, but either way, they still needed to talk. No matter if she liked what happens or not. She got dressed and went to his classroom. He was reading over something and did the thing with his finger. He ran his pointer finger over his thumb. Then he moved his hand over his eyebrows. 

As she walked in she took the smell in, smiling. Then he turned around to look at her and her smiled backed down. 'Ready to talk?' she asked. 'I'm... busy right now. Tomorrow?' he said. He was looking for an excuse, the way he said it told Spencer. 

'Sure... tomorrow.'

For three days, Remus was nowhere to be found. He wasn't at dinner. He wouldn't attend class. 'Un-fucking-believable' Spencer thought to herself. 

By Friday she was fed up. He was acting like a child. She was pissed off which wasn't good but it worked for her quidditch game. All of that anger and rage that fueled her up helped her in the game, but then she got distracted.

She looked at the stands and saw Professor Kula and Remus talking. She put her hand on his shoulder as she laughed and got closer to him. He blushed and smiled.

That caused Spencer to fall off her broom, a whole 35ft free fall. For her, it was a slow and joyous experience. It was silent and she felt at peace being in the air. Then the floor hit her... hard. Everyone in the stands stood up to see how she was. Remus and a couple other of professors ran towards her. 

'Spencer?? Spencer?' Fred said trying to get a response from her. Remus got closer and tried to check her pulse, which was faint. He carried her and took her to Madam Pomfrey. On the way over she slowly gained consciousness. 'Remus?' she questioned the man carrying her. 'Shh' he whispered to her.

He sat her down on the bed while the nurse checked on her. Once she woke up Madam Pomfrey told them Spencer had a mild concussion and bruised ribs but luckily nothing too serious. She gave Spencer something to drink and said she could go home after. 

She looked at Remus, who looked like shit, before looking back down at her drink. 'You're avoiding me' she whispered. 'I'm not... just busy' he said while standing and walking to the window. 'You've been avoiding me since that night. We need to talk' she said.

'We don't' Remus said coldly. 'There's nothing to talk about Ms. Venus. I hope you get well' he said while walking out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Legilimency is the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings. A person who practices this art is known as a Legilimens
> 
> *Occlumency is used to shield one's mind from the invasion and influence of a Legilimens
> 
> Checking for understanding: What did Dumbledore see?🙊 it's a little detail that you should know 🙈 (hint: In the last chapter I mentioned what Spencer did and in this chapter (fourth paragraph) I mention what Dumbledore saw but not explicitly the item)


	11. Busy

'Remus. Don't walk away from me' she said as she got up from the bed. This made Remus stop in his tracks; however, he wouldn't dare turn around. 'If you want to act like nothing happened... fine, but you need to let me know if we can continue working together or no-' Spencer was saying but was cut off by Remus.

'I don't... want to act like nothing happened' Remus said with his back facing Spencer. 'Well for someone who knows what they want you sure love giving mixed signals... Is there something I should know regarding Professor Kula?' Spencer said as she sat back down in bed looking at the back of his head.

'God I love his hair' she thought to herself.

'No... but we can't talk here' he said as he turned around. 'Well where?' she asked. 'My classroom... Saturday' he said. 'We can prepare for the third year's class on Monday and... talk' he said. She nodded her head. He started walking away when Spencer said 'Oh and Remus?'

He turned around with a questioning look on his face. 'Stop avoiding me' she said while laying back down. He threw her an awkward smile and left.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

It was fall. Spencer loved fall. It reminded her of Halloween and a special someone. She loved jumping on crunchy leaves and stealing Fred's knitted sweaters Molly gave him for Christmas. Molly did gift Spencer her own but she liked that she got to wear the F.

'Spencer!' someone yelled behind her. She turned around and saw Professor Kula running up to her. Spencer gave her a light smile as she caught up. 'Here is a note from Professor Lupin, he asked me to hand it to you' Kula said as she handed Spencer the note. 'Thank you Professor' Spencer said as she grabbed the note and put it in her pocket. She walked towards the girl's bathroom.

She found an empty stall and walked inside. She grabbed the note out of her pocket and looked at it.

'Can't meet tonight, busy. Will reschedule. You should prepare for the third year's lesson on Monday on your own time -R.L'

She couldn't believe he would do this. Well, she could, but Spencer told him to stop avoiding her. He seemed to have listened, apparently not. This note wouldn't stop her from meeting him. She needed answers. As he said, 'can't stand the silence.'

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

Spencer walked towards Snape's class with her books to her chest. 'Well... you look chipper for someone headed to a Saturday morning detention' Fred told Spencer while he walked up to her. 'Very much so' Spencer replied. 'Why?' he asked. She moved her books to her side and Fred saw her sweater.

'How did you-' he said but stop and smiled. She smiled back and giggled. 'It's practically tradition that I steal it from you' Spencer said. 'I should start wearing yours' he said laughingly. She smiled back and shook her head.

'I'll see you later?' She asked as they made their way to Snape's door. 'Yeah' he said as he reached to hug her and kiss her on the cheek. As he put his lips on her cheek someone opened the door. They coughed.

'Excuse me Mr. Weasley but I believe that Spencer has a detention to attend' Snape said as he moved out of the doorway and let Remus by. Fred nodded and smiled at Lupin, then walked away. Remus walked past her and left not paying attention to her.

She wasn't avoiding him. She wasn't skipping dinner. She wasn't skipping class. She was there and wanted to be seen by him.

He hated that she was doing that. He was scared that Dumbledore had coincidentally been there that night. If he was honest it spooked him. They both knew that he was pulling away, even though he said himself he didn't want to act like nothing happened.

'Well... are you coming in or not?' Snape said. 'Well I can't say no can I?' she said rolling her eyes and walking into his classroom. 'I ended up walking back to the table, I shouldn't be here' Spencer said as she sat down in a chair waiting for instruction. 'You won't be here long. I just wanted to talk' he said while closing the door.

'About what?' she asked while shifting in her chair. 'Quidditch' he answered and walked towards his desk. 'Quidditch' she repeated 'What about quidditch?' Spencer asked. 'You fell... what happened?' he asked.

'I didn't eat... well I did and I don't think it sat well with me you know?' she said hoping he couldn't see through her. He nodded and turned around to look out of the window. 'I don't know why you lie to me' he said. 'It's fine. Just... you're distracted and it's unlike you' he admitted.

'I know... I'm trying to be me again' Spencer admitted while playing with her ring. 'Why do you care... about me I mean?' She said while staring at his back. 'You don't seem fond of other students as you are with me' she added to her statement.

'You're not as much as a bother as other students I guess' he said. She giggled at his answer. She got up from her seat and walked towards where he was. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and hugged him. She rested her head on his back.

'Spencer what-' he questioned. 'Shut up' she said. He wouldn't move, he couldn't. He just kept looking out the window. He didn't put his hand on top of hers, he just kept them to his side. He was awkward, like if he had never been hugged before.

'Thank you for caring about me' she said as she pulled away. 'I never said _I_ did' Snape replied. 'Shut up dad' she said as she picked up her things. 'Can I go now?' she asked. 'Yes, and don't call me dad' he stated in a serious tone. As she got to the door she said 'Do you like father better?' and walked away before he could get a word in.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

The twins and Spencer were waiting around the castle entrance for Andrew and Melissa. They were going to Hogsmeade. While they waited they heard leaves crunching and moving while nothing was nearby. 'Get him boys' Spencer said as they all realized what Harry was doing.

The twins grabbed what seemed like air and pulled it backward. 'Clever Harry' George said. 'But not clever enough' added Fred. 'Guys, let me go!' yelled Harry. 'Calm down Harry, you'll get there' Spencer said as she followed the boys and made sure no one was around them.

'What are you doing!' Harry said as he took his invisibility cloak off. 'Shh' the three of them said. Spencer took what looked like a piece of parchment paper out of her pocket and handed it to Harry. 'What's this rubbish?' Harry asked as he looked at the empty paper.

'What's this rubbish?' George repeated sarcastically. 'What's this rubbish he says' Fred added while shaking his head. 'That my boy is the secret to our success' Spencer said while pointing at the paper. 'It's a pain in the ass giving it to you' Fred said. Spencer punched him on his side. 'Ow' he said as he rubbed the part Spencer hit. 'Spencer here thinks we should hand it over to you' Fred said.

'Spencer, want to do the honors?' George asked as he pointed to the map. She smiled and took out her wand, Harry jumped back a bit. 'Really Harry? You go head to head with you know who basically twice and Spencer makes you jump?' Fred said laughingly. Spencer nodded her head and laughed. She pointed her wand to the map and said 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.'

The empty parchment soon began to fill. 'Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders map' Harry said while looking up at Fred questioningly. 'We owe them so much' Fred said.

'Hang on... this is Hogwarts' Harry stated while baffled at what the map contained. 'So this map shows...everyone?'

G: Everyone

F: where they are

S: what they are doing

F: every minute

S: of every day

'Brilliant!' giggled Harry. 'Where'd you get it?' the young boy asked. 'Spencie baby here took it from Filch's office first year' Fred answered as he moved Spencer closer and patted the top of her head.

The twins and Spencer continued to tell Harry about the passageways the map included, as well as which one they recommend to take to Hogsmeade. 'and don't forget when you're done give it a tap and say 'mischief managed'' said George. 'Otherwise anyone can read it' Spencer, Fred and George said at the same time.

'Sometimes you guys really creep me out' Harry said smilingly. 'Thanks guys' Harry added as we walked towards the passageway. Spencer, George and, Fred walked back to where they were waiting for Andrew and Melissa to finally find them there.

'Finally you guys show! What took you guys so long!' Andrew said while scolding the twins and Spencer. 'We were waiting- ugh never mind. Let's go already' Spencer answered.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

'Can you get more butterbeers Spence? Looks like we're running low' Andrew asked. 'Sure, but after this one I'm cutting you off' she said jokingly. She walked toward the front of the establishment. 'Can I get four butterbeers please?' She asked and the man nodded.

While she was waiting for her drinks she looked around the place. She'd been there before but there was nothing else she could do.

'Spencer! How are you?' She heard to her left. 'Professor Kula... I'm well and you are?' She asked but wasn't really interested in her answer. 'I'm very well' Kula answered as she took her coat off. 'I don't think I've ever seen a professor in here' Spencer said laughingly. 'Well you'll be seeing two today' Kula answered laughingly.

'Professor Lupin will be meeting me here for dinner. He used to come here a lot in his youth apparently' Kula answered. 'Dinner? This place is shit for dinner' Spencer thought to herself. Spencer smiled back and said 'well I hope your date goes well.'

The man served her drinks and she grabbed them. She walked back and bumped into someone. More than half of the butterbeers fell onto Spencer's shirt. She was about to go off saying 'Seriously dude you just spill-' but quickly stopped talking realized who she bumped into.

'Ms. Venus! I- I'm sorry' Remus said. 'I wonder about what...' she whispered as she put the cups on the bar and got napkins to clean herself up. 'Spencer are you okay?' Professor Kula said as she ran towards them. 'I'm fine' she said coldly. Fred ran up to her and gave her his sweatshirt. She was wearing it before but it got too hot so she took it off.

'Thanks Fred... I'm going to go change in the bathroom' she said and they all nodded. While she was changing Remus paid for her group's butterbeers and sincerely apologized to them. When Spencer came out he said 'I got you guys refills. I'm sorry about your shirt.' 'It's fine... I'm actually going to head home so' Spencer said.

Seeing Professor Kula and Remus bothered her. Kula hadn't even denied it was a date. 'Don't leave because of me' he said while looking at her in the eyes.

Oh did his beautiful eyes make her melt.

'I'm not leaving because of you- it's not just you' she said looking at Professor Kula taking a sip out of her drink. 'For the record, this is possibly the worst place to take someone on a date Professor' she said while looking at her table and smiling back at them.

'Spencer-' Remus said, however, this time Spencer didn't cut him off. She looked him in the eye and waited for something... anything. 'Well...?' She said. 'Sorry I just- usually you cut me off and don't let me speak' he said in a serious but joking manner.

'I don't know what to say' he admitted. 'We'll talk later?' He asked. 'I thought you said you would be busy?' She asked. 'This is my busy' he whispered. 'It's nothing... okay?' He said. He wanted to run his hand through her hair or place his palm on her cheek. He wanted to do anything.

'Okay...' Spencer said. His response reassured Spencer, and even maybe him.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

Spencer stayed for a bit, but she began getting annoyed once she could see Professor Kula get Handsy with Remus. 'Good God would you look at her?' Melissa said while taking a sip of her drink. 'Fred wouldn't you say Spencer flirts better with older men than Professor Kula?' Andrew asked. 'Very much so... and I've seen her do it' he answered laughingly. 'What do you think about Lupin Spencer?' asked George.

'Well what about him?' Spencer asked and she fidgeted with her ring. 'Well, he looks like your type doesn't he? Older, mature... damaged' Melissa said laughingly. 'I don't look at him like that...' answered Spencer. 'Yeah guys if she liked Lupin we would've known by now. She would act like when Professor Addison was here' Andrew said.

'Oh of course!! How could we forget about her' Melissa said. 'Hey. Don't bring her up' said Fred seriously. Everyone got quiet, Andrew nor Melissa knew what had happened with Professor Addison. It was purely need to know information.

'Fred it's fine... I'm going to head out anyways, talk about her as much as you want' Spencer said as she got up from her seat. 'Spencer I'm sorry I don't know what happened- I don't- don't go' Andrew pleaded. 'Nothing happened Andrew, don't worry about it' Spencer said with a fake smile on her face.

'I told Hermione I would meet her at the library anyway. I'll catch you guys later' she said while walked towards the door and avoiding eye contact with Remus and Professor Kula.

'Spencer wait up!!' Fred yelled as he tried to catch her outside. He looked at her, like if she was a vase that was broken one too many times. He brought her in for a hug. 'Fred... I'm fine' she whispered in his ear as she hugged him back.

'Ron told me they would be out all night' Fred said as he pulled away. 'I just wanna go home... ok?' Spencer said. 'Yeah, go ahead' he said while throwing her a smile. She was walking away and he screamed 'dream about me.' She turned around and blew him a kiss.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

Spencer waited and waited until the time she could go see Remus. She knew from the night that Dumbledore almost caught them he wanted to try, try for whatever it was they had. He had reassured Spencer that Professor Kula wasn't anything, so she had nothing to worry about. However, the feeling was still there. Much like it was there for Remus against Fred.

She walked towards his classroom. However this time, she wasn't as drunk. It had been hours since the butterbeer and there was nothing that she had to worry about. It was completely and utterly under control.

She stood in front of his door and waited to touch the doorknob. She opened it and saw something she wished she hadn't.

It was Professor Kula, up close and personal with Remus. Her right hand had been on his right bicep. They both turned to the door and Remus backed away from her.

'Oh... I- I'm sorry I didn't think you guys would be here. I thought I left my book here I'll- I'll come back later' Spencer said stutteringly. She walked backward and finally turned to walk out of the room. Remus tried to follow her. 'Ms. Venus wait-' he said but was cut off by Spencer turning around and saying 'Sorry for being a _bother_ Professor.' He shook his head and said 'No Spence-'

Spencer replied 'No- you're obviously very _busy.'_

and with that she walked away. Remus couldn't chase after her as much as he wanted to. All he could think about was 'what would Kula think.'

'It's not what it looks like' he whispered to himself as he saw her walk away.

Spencer didn't know why she was crying. Well she did, but she didn't want to admit it. Why would Remus say nothing was going on and then find him not even centimeters away from each other. She didn't want to talk to anyone or deal with anything. She knew where she needed to go.

She walked into the whomping willow and walked into the shrieking shack. Her vision was blurry, she was trying to get rid of the tears on her cheeks. When she entered she saw dog prints on the floor. She was confused, there are no dogs on the grounds.

'Black? Are you in here boy?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing cute Snape and Spence moments like 🥺 I know he's a total bitch in the movies but I wanted him to have a soft spot for Spencer here :)
> 
> Remus needs to get it together lmaoo 🙄‼️ y'all don't worry im sure they'll get together soon 🙊 or not????
> 
> HAHAHAHHAA jk they will😁😁😁
> 
> Also her wearing Fred's sweater 🥺 ugh I love them wtf
> 
> THE MOMENT Y'ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR IS COMINGGG


	12. Sirius Black

'Black? Are you in here boy?' Spencer said. A sound came from further in the house. She slowly walked further 'Black it's me, Spence. It's just me' she said hoping the dog would come out. 'Black c'mon out I can hear you' she said laughingly. However, nothing came out. 'Black?' she said questioningly.

She walked into the room in which the noise had been coming from and couldn't believe her eyes. She wiped the tears once more to make sure she had been correctly looking at the man standing in front of her. The Azkaban Prisoner who everyone had been looking for was just under everyone's noses.

She took out her wand and ran towards him. She pointed her wand at his neck and said 'What did you do to my dog' angrily. 'I see the prints on the floor and don't. lie. to. me' she said while shoving her wand deeper into the man's neck.

'Calm down there' Sirius said as he raised his arms in defeat. 'My. Dog.' Spencer repeated. 'About that...' Sirius said as he transformed into his dog form. He walked out to the main room to stand on the same footprints Spencer had seen.

'Holy... shit' Spencer said while walking backward, causing her to hit her back towards a wall. She lowered her wand and looked at her dog. She could only look at him, nothing came out.

Sirius turned back into his Human form and sat on the couch. Spencer was left speechless looking at the floor. 'What are you thinking about?' he asked while looking at her. She turned around and looked him in the eye and said 'murder' with a smile on her face.

'Fascinating subject' Sirius replied returning her smile with a grin.

'You could've killed me when we first met' Spencer said.

'You fed me. I couldn't kill you then' Sirius replied while laying down on the couch and staring at the ceiling.

'or at the lake when I was going to drown or now and you're not' Spencer kept saying.

'Do you want me to kill you?' Sirius asked

She laughed at his question. 'Do you?' she asked.

'I don't want to kill _you_ ' he answered.

'You haven't killed anyone since you've been here' she said.

'I'm trying to lay low' he replied. She laughed at his response. 'Why are you laughing? You should be scared of me' he said while sitting up almost offended she wasn't scared of him. 'Sorry it's just' she said but couldn't stop laughing. 'You're so cute as a dog I honestly-' she couldn't talk anymore, she kept on laughing.

'Haha very funny very funny' he remarked. When she finally calmed down he said 'I'm not the bad guy.' She sat up straight and told him 'everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy.' 'Well, I'm not' answered Sirius. 'I know you're not' replied Spencer. 'How could you possibly know?' asked Sirius.

'You risked your life for me... at the lake, your howl. That was risky' Spencer replied as she sat on a nearby chair. She moved it towards the end of the couch, where his feet were.'Yeah, that was a dumb decision. I had to run away quickly' Serious replied. 'Thank you' Spencer said while smiling at him. 'You told me I couldn't kill you so...' Sirius said laughingly.

'You're a funny one aren't you' Spencer said joining in his laughter. 'Very much so' he replied as he laid back down on the couch. There were a couple moments of silence, this gave Spencer some time to study him. In the months that she had spent with him as a dog, she saw him gain weight. It looked like he was starving and now he looks... better. Healthy almost.

Quickly she was broken out of her thoughts as Sirius asked 'Why aren't you running to tell Dumbledore... any sane person would.' Spencer thought of a reply but all that came to mind was 'I'm not sane.' 'Of course, you're not... you like your professor' he said while trying to hold in a laugh.

'Shut up' she said as she pushed his feet. 'Fine' he said laughingly. 'I'm not telling Dumbledore because for some reason I trust you' Spencer admitted. She saw the relief wash through his body. 'You don't know anything about me' Sirius said still looking at the ceiling. 'Maybe I don't know anything about you, but I know Black. He's sweet, trusting, and deserving of love. Meaning you are too. I'm following my gut' Spencer replied.

'You have a stupid gut' he said laughingly. 'I also know you're here for a reason' Spencer said while moving towards the kitchen and getting some water. 'Which is?' Sirius said almost screamingly since he thought she wouldn't be able to hear him. 'Dude do you realize how small this place is... I could hear you from there or basically anywhere in here' Spencer said walking into the living room again and sitting down.

'Your godson... Harry' She said and then took a sip of her water. This made Sirius sit up, 'How did you know?' he asked. 'I have my connections' she said 'well... are you? here for Harry?' she asked. 'Yeah' he replied while staring at the floor. 'He thinks you killed his parents you know' Spencer said. He sighed and said 'Who doesn't.'

'You said you weren't the bad guy... tell me' Spencer said. 'Not yet, I'm still figuring out a plan' Sirius said while looking up at her. 'but you have to believe me, Spence... I didn't give you know who James and Lily's location' Sirius said almost pleadingly. 'Harry thinks you did...' she said. 'I know... like I said I'm working on a plan' he said.

'I believe you' Spencer said and took another sip of her water. He looked back at her and smiled. 'So... why were you crying?' he asked. All she could do was shake her head. 'C'mon you told me loads of stuff when I was a dog. Why not now?'

She giggled, 'it's dumb' she replied. 'I always listen to your 'dumb' stuff' he said, his voice showed actual interest to Spencer. 'The professor... he was in his classroom and- well long story short we were going to talk and when I walked in he was there with another professor and they were close. Very... close' She admitted while staring into her cup of water.

'I don't know what happened' she said. 'Hmm' he replied. 'Yeah... I know. He's been avoiding me ever since the thing with Dumbledore saying 'I'm busy' and when we finally set a time to talk this is how I see him. This is why he's 'busy'' She said as she moved her hand to quote the word busy.

'You should talk to him, maybe you read the room wrong?' he asked. She scoffed at his reply, 'all I've wanted to do was talk. Since the beginning and he's been ignoring me. I won't talk with him unless he tells me to. Which likely he won't, he'll probably choose to avoid me and date that bitch instead' she said angrily. 'Fuck that bitch' Sirius said in agreement. She laughed at his reply.

They spent most of the night talking. Sirius about his life in Azkaban and Spencer about her's in Hogwarts. He practically already knew most about her life like Emily. He wanted to know more about her home life. His wasn't the best but since it was their first time actually meeting he decided it best to hold off on the dark past. He didn't ask though, he knew it was a touchy subject like her sister.

She ended up moving next to him on the couch he was laying on. She picked up his feet as she sat down and placed them on her lap. He kept talking and talking about space or something like that all night and she fell asleep. He hadn't realized his rant did such a thing until he asked her a question and she didn't answer.

Her head was resting on her palm. He looked at her and smiled to himself. He moved her so she could lay down and went to the bedroom to get her a blanket. He took off her shoes so she could sleep at least somewhat comfortably.

He ended up turning into his dog form and slept on her lap until morning. She hadn't woken up and he didn't want to wake her. She had a rough night so he decided to let her sleep.

It was around the middle of the day and she still had not woken up. Sirius decided to take a nap with her and moved to her lap. It was around thirty minutes later when she finally woke up, as well as him. She started moving around the couch and groaning. He got off of her and changed into his human form.

He sat on a chair and stared at her. She looked back at him and got startled. 'Fuck Black jeez, nice way to wake someone up huh?' Spencer said as she slowly sat up. 'I've been waiting for you all bloody morning' he remarked.

'What do you mean-' Spencer said as she stood up to look out of the window. 'Fuck... what time is it?' she asked. 'Seriously? does it look like I own a clock?' he replied sarcastically. 'I would say about noon or something... can't know for sure' was the answer to her question.

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck' she repeated as she looked for her shoes. Sirius pointed towards where he put them. 'You're leaving?' he asked. 'Yeah... I should head back to the castle' Spencer replied as she walked to the kitchen and grab some water.

'Why?' he asked. 'People might be looking for me... I know people are looking for me. I left without saying a word' she answered. Sirius walked into the kitchen and placed his back against a wall. 'People like your professor?' he questioned with a smirk on his face. 'People like my friends, like Fred, Andrew, George, Harry, Ron, Melissa, or Hermione...' she said fast but once she got to Hermione she stopped. She whispered to herself 'Fuck, Hermione. Shit. Shit. Shit'

She ran towards the door and closed it. She walked back in and looked at Sirius to say 'I'll see you later or something ok? Sorry I have to run out like this. Thank you for not murdering me in my sleep.' He laughed 'It's fine, and I promised I wouldn't murder you. See you later.'

──────⊱⁜⊰──────

Spencer made her way inside the castle and decided she needed a change of clothes. It would be suspicious if she talked to Fred in the same sweater she was wearing from yesterday. She stepped into her room to find none other than Hermione sitting on her couch and reading a book.

'Hey, people have been looking for you everywhere, where have you been?' she asked. Spencer walked towards her room and Hermione followed. Spencer took a sweatshirt out and took Fred's off. While she changed she said 'I went out for a walk and I forgot about our meeting at the library I'm sorry.'

'It's fine... Harry wants to talk to you' Hermione said as she made her way to Spencer's bed. 'but first I think you should talk to the twins' Hermione added. Spencer sighed and asked 'why?' 'They're worried sick about you... what happened yesterday?' Hermione asked.

'Fuck' Spencer said as she remembered what happened at dinner. 'It's- Something was brought up at dinner and I left' Spencer replied and laid down next to where Hermione was sitting. 'Are you okay? It must've been something serious if you up and-' Hermione tried to say but was cut off by Spencer saying 'I'm fine, I just didn't- I don't want to talk about her- it.'

Hermione nodded as she laid down next to Spencer, they stared at the ceiling together. She moved her hand down and held Spencer's. Their fingers intertwined with one another. 'I love you Spence' Hermione said. 'I love you too Hermione' Spencer replied.

Hermione let go of her hand and moved so she could look at Spencer. 'You should go find the twins... they must be worried sick' Hermione said. 'I'll see you at dinner?' Spencer asked. 'Dinner' Hermione said while nodding.

Spencer walked out of her home and tried to find the twins. She went to their room, the dining hall, but they were nowhere. She had to think like them. If they had been looking for her where would they go?

The lake.

She walked towards the lake and saw the ginger boys sitting there admiring the beauty of it all. 'Hey boys, funny seeing you here' Spencer said while walking towards them and sitting by George.

'We've been looking everywhere for you' George said. 'Where have you been?' Fred asked while playing with the rocks. 'I went out for a walk' Spencer said. 'All morning?' Fred asked. 'All morning' she answered.

'I'm sorry about dinner yesterday...' George said. 'Andrew wouldn't have brought her up if I hadn't said anything about Lupin in the first place' he added.

'Hey no... it's fine. Don't blame yourself, they don't know' Spencer said as she placed her hand on George's shoulder. He gave her a light smile and pushed her towards him for a hug. She gave in and closed her eyes. 'You're loved... you know that right' George said. 'You deserve love' he added. She nodded her head and as she pulled away she wiped her tears.

'Don't even say it Fred' she said laughingly. 'You already know' Fred replied. There was a moment of silence until Fred said 'You should go to talk to Lupin and Snape.' 'Why?' Spencer asked. 'Well we were worried and had no clue where you were, it's not like you to leave without saying anything so... we asked them' George said. 'Even Snape?' asked Spencer.

'Even Snape' they both replied. 'Aww you guys do love me' she replied laughingly. The twins joined in with her laughter. She stood up and said 'I'll go see them now, I'll talk to you guys later.' She bent down to kiss both Fred and George on their cheeks.

As she walked back to the castle the question of who to see first was on her mind.

Remus or Snape

Remus or Snape

Remus or Snape

She kept repeating in her head.

Snape

She finally said to herself.

It was easier to see him, she didn't want to talk with Remus. Not now, maybe not ever. He lied. He said nothing was going on with Professor Kula and then she finds them how they were.

Liar.

She walked to Snape's classroom and knocked on the door hoping he was alone. Knowing they were both worried the probability of Remus being there was high.

He opened the door and was shocked Spencer was there. 'Spencer... are you okay?' He asked. 'I'm fine, can I come in?' She asked. He moved out of the doorway and let her inside. She walked towards his desk and sat in his chair. He walked towards her and waited.

'As you can see I'm fine, no need to worry, just sick. I already spoke to Fred and George. I just came here to tell you that I went out for a walk and lost track of time' Spencer said.

'You don't sound sick' replied Snape. Her response was a cough. 'What happened at dinner?' He asked while walking to a cabinet. 'Sorry?' She asked. 'When Fred and George came they said something happened at dinner and they were worried because they couldn't find you this morning... so what happened at dinner'

'We saw Professor Kula and Lupin on a... date' Spencer said. 'So?' Snape asked while focusing on sorting the potions. 'So... the conversation turned to me liking older people and flirting better than, not my words, Kula- well long story short Andrew brought up Professor Addison' Spencer replied.

She wouldn't dare to mention the fact that George asked about Lupin. She wouldn't want to give anyone any idea of what could or wouldn't happen between the two.

When Snape heard 'Professor Addison' the potion in his hand almost fell. He placed it down and his arms dropped slowly. There was a short silence between the two.

'What an idiot he-' Snape said but was cut off by Spencer saying 'he doesn't know.' He turned around to look at her due to the reply. 'Why would I want anyone to know' Spencer admitted. 'Hey- you did _nothing_ wrong' Snape said as he turned around to look at her.

She nodded her head awkwardly. 'Anyway, enough about her, if you could tell Lupin I'm fine I would appreciate it' Spencer said. He turned back to the potions and began putting them away. 'Why don't you tell him yourself' he said. She coughed and said 'I'm... sick.' He nodded his head sideways.

'Since when do you not want to talk to him?' He asked. 'I am sick what don't you understand' she replied. He nodded his head again trying not to show his smile.

'Please? I'll talk to him tomorrow' she said as she got up from his chair and walked towards him. 'Please' she said with puppy dog eyes. 'Well you don't seem sick enough to tell me' he said. 'I want you to get my sickness and die with me' she said as she moved the back of her hand to her forehead trying not to laugh.

'Drama queen' was his reply. 'Fine. I'll tell him' he answered. 'Yes!' she said as she put her fist up and pulled it down. 'Thank you thank you thank you father' she said as she shook him.

'Stop it with that!' He said as he pulled her hands off his body. 'Sorry... did you prefer dad? I couldn't hear your answer last time' she said as she walked out of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all like the interaction between Spencer and Sirius?? I wasn't sure how I wanted it to go and I was very iffy on how the end product ended up being. Thoughts?
> 
> ok ok so I know that there is the question of 'who tf is Addison girl' and you guys can't know yet sry 😁


	13. Giving in

Hermione noticed Spencer standing towards the end of the classroom and walked up to her. She lightly pushed her shoulder and said 'No way you're in here today?' 'Way' replied Spencer smilingly. 'Did you get a chance to talk with Fred and George?' Hermione asked. 'Yes, as well as Snape' Spencer replied while looking back down on the paper she was studying.

'Lupin?' Hermione questioned as she waved to Harry and Ron walking into the classroom. 'Didn't want to bother him so I asked Snape to tell him' Spencer replied without looking at her. Hermione turned to look at her and was about to say something but decided to keep quiet. She just nodded her head and changed the subject. 'I don't think I've ever seen Snape care so much about a person as he does for you' Hermione said.

Spencer smiled at her comment, 'I started calling him dad and father.' Hermione stifled a laugh, 'and how did he take it.' 'He didn't, he told me to stop but of course I won't' Spencer replied laughingly. The girls kept laughing until it was cut short by Remus walking up to them.

'Hermione, do you mind if I have a word with Spencer?' he asked. Hermione looked up at him and said 'Of course Professor.' She walked away and Spencer wouldn't take her eyes off the paper in front of her.

He stood next to her and said 'Spencer, we need to talk'

She scoffed at his words, 'No we don't. Remember, _There's nothing to talk about,_ you said it yourself' Spencer replied with a cold tone. 'Don't be like that Spencer' he whispered with an almost pleading tone. 'Like what? like you?' she snapped back. She looked up from the paper and looked him in the eye. 'When I wanted to talk, to figure out whatever the _fuck_ this was... it took you forever. You avoided me. You said 'I'm busy.' I take It from what I saw yesterday you'll be far more busy with Kula now' Spencer said and looked back down to her paper.

'Spencer that's why we need to talk. Don't forget what happened after we talked... before Dumbledore.' She looked up at him, trying to see anything in his face that could possibly say 'im just using you' to her. She didn't see it, she saw sincerity.

'Your students are waiting for you professor' she said. He sighed and looked down. He walked to the front of the classroom and began the third years class. Throughout the period Remus kept glancing at Spencer. She hated that he was doing that, she couldn't focus.

At the end of the period Harry walked up to her and asked 'Hey, are you okay?' 'I'm fine! why does everyone keep asking me that' she said. She realized she yelled when he took a step back. 'Sorry just- bad day... I'm fine' Spencer replied as she packed her things. 'You look off... you're scratching the skin on your thumb again' Harry replied with a slight frown.

'Hey- I'm fine kiddo. Just stressed is all. You don't need to worry about me ok?' Spencer told Harry. He nodded as he watched her pack her bags. 'Now that you're here, Hermione mentioned you wanted to talk to me?' Spencer asked. 'Yeah I- uhm' Harry said startled. 'No judgment here kid' she said. 'Well, Hermione and Ron mentioned something about a lake on the grounds. They were planning on swimming there in the spring and... I can swim- I mean kind of. It's not really swimming' Harry said as he looked at his feet. 'I remember Fred saying something about you guys hanging out at a lake and swimming and stuff and I was wondering if you could teach me? I know it's cold out and-' Harry said at a fast pace.

She was taken aback. 'Had he not known what happened last time I went in' she asked herself. 'Had the twins not told anyone?'

She couldn't say no to Harry, she just couldn't.

'Hey it's- calm down and breathe kid' she said laughingly. 'I'll find a spell so I can warm a section of the lake and we can go practice' Spencer said with a smile on her face. Harry looked up at her and smiled back. 'Really Spence? Thank you' he said as he moved in for a hug. 'It's no biggie' she replied as she embraced the boy in the hug.

'Do you have swim trunks?' she asked Harry. 'No but I'll get some-' 'Don't worry about it, I'll get some for you and we can meet Sunday at the lake?' Spencer cut in. 'You don't need to-' Harry said but was again cut off by Spencer saying 'It's fine... now, Sunday?' she asked. 'Sunday' Harry nodded.

He moved to hug her again and pulled back when Remus said 'Harry, you'll be late for your next class if you don't leave now. Spencer comes with me but you have no excuse.' Harry nodded and left the classroom. He opened the door and closed it. Remus looked at Spencer with a sad look on his face and she just rolled her eyes.

She walked towards the door which Remus was in front of. He looked her in the eye hoping for anything, a word even, but nothing. She looked around his classroom waiting for him to open the door for them. So he did, he opened the door for her and she walked to their next class. He walked just behind her. Taking the smell of her coconut hair in.

However, she stopped walking as she saw Jack make his way towards them. She stopped and he could see her right leg shake a little. She began walking faster than usual, hiding behind people. 'Spencer-' Remus said as she kept walking. 'Spencer-' he said almost out of breath. He couldn't catch up with her.

Jack noticed she was hiding but decided against anything since there were teachers in the halls. He just grinned, something Remus noticed. He continued to walk to his classroom and hoped that Spencer hadn't decided to skip. She didn't, she was, again, in the back of the classroom looking over the lesson structure. He decided against asking anything. She was mad and asking might've even set her more off, he thought to himself.

The day went on, and finally they both had their last class. In this one, however, Spencer wouldn't be helping Remus. She was excited to sit down and pay attention. Although she had already known what the lesson was about, she loved looking at Remus talk about something he was proud of. He would go on rants and that fascinated her.

He was fascinating to her.

To both of their surprises, they were not the only ones that were there early. The Weasley twins were already in their seats. 'Spencie baby' Fred said as he motioned Spencer to go next to him. She went with no hesitation, anything to get her away from Remus. She walked up and hugged him and George, as well as kissing them both on the cheeks. Maybe the kissing was a bit much, she said to herself. She knew Remus was jealous of Fred, and since she was mad she took this class as an opportunity.

She made her way to her seat and Fred placed his arm around Spencer, something he always does. He played with her hair as he read something off the page in front of him. Remus swears Fred does this on purpose, but he can't say or do anything without making it obvious he feels some... type of way towards Spencer.

At the end of class, Spencer packed her bags as fast as she could but Remus had the upper hand. 'Spencer, can you stay back for a second?' he said in front of the whole class. 'Shit' she said to herself. Fred stood up from his seat and asked 'See you later?' 'Yeah... yeah, later' she replied.

As the kids scattered the room Spencer walked up to Remus and asked innocently 'What's up' as if she had no idea what he wanted to say. 'Please, talk to me. My room at 10. I'll wait' he said in a whisper almost pleadingly. She sighed and looked around the room. He waited for any indication that she would come. A smile, a nod, a look, anything. All he got was a sigh. A sigh that, in his opinion, was ambiguous.

'I don't need an answer now, just know I'll be here hoping you'll come' Remus said. She nodded this time though and walked away. He sighed as she closed the door to his room. 'Again with the ambiguity' he whispered to himself.

She walked back to her room, thinking about what he said. 'To go or not to go' She thought to herself. She placed her books on her desk and went to her kitchen. She brought some snacks and knew where to go. She walked to the whomping willow, hoping he would be there. She walked in and asked 'Black?'

He popped his head out of the kitchen and said 'What's up kid.' 'Kid? Since when do you call me kid?' she asked as she moved to the couch. He giggled and replied 'Just trying out a nickname. Do you have a middle name?' he asked. 'Artemis' she replied. 'What's your last name?' he asked. 'What's with the 21 questions?' she said laughingly.

'Sorry I just... don't know simple things about you' he said apologetically.

'You're good, my last name is Venus' she replied as he walked to the living room. She took out some snacks from her pocket and placed them on the table. He smiled at the snacks and then her 'thanks' he said. He sat down and said 'you know your middle name and last name are affiliated with Greek Goddesses?' he said while opening a fruit snack.

'Yeah' she smiled 'Artemis being the goddess of the moon and Venus for love.' 'Sure but Artemis is also known for hunt, wilderness, wild animals, and chastity. And Venus includes sex, beauty, and fertility' Sirius said smilingly. 'I take it you're a romantic that loves the moon huh?' he asked. She smiled and nodded her head 'sure' she replied.

'So what's up, why are you here?' he asked. 'What I can't come visit you now?' she replied. 'Sure you can, and you're always welcome to, but usually it's when something happens' he said as he placed a gummy in his mouth. She sighed and explained the situation to Sirius.

'Who is it?' he asked. 'Sorry?' she questioned. 'The professor, who is it?' he asked. She laughed at his question. 'No' was her reply. 'Oh c'mon I'm dying to know' he said laughingly. 'I guess you'll have to die' she replied.

'Why won't you tell me' he said. 'because no one knows, no one can know' she said as she grabbed one of the fruit snacks off the table. He nodded his head, 'well, you can always tell me' he said. 'Oh and you would love that wouldn't you' Spencer replied, he nodded.

'I mean, it wouldn't hurt to hear the guy out. I know, I know he ignored you when you wanted to talk but- if he was almost pleading then maybe you did read the room wrong. Maybe like she was pushing herself onto him and he didn't have time to react?' Sirius said.

'Don't know... maybe you're right' she said. 'Maybe I am' he repeated. She smiled at him and stood up. 'I should tell you... I'm teaching Harry how to swim on Sunday, down by the lake. If you wanna go see him for a little' she said as she looked at him and threw him a smile. 'I'll think about it' he answered. She nodded her head, 'bye black' she said as she walked towards him and patted him on the head.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

Spencer walked into her room to find Hermione reading on the couch. 'Don't you have a room?' she asked laughingly. She studied the books that Hermione took out her shelf: Macbeth, Romeo and Juliet, The dark arts, Animal Farm, Fahrenheit 451. 'Wait didn't I put-' Spencer thought to herself but was interrupted by Hermione saying 'yeah but I like reading here.' Spencer looked up from her books and smiled at Hermione.

'Haven't you read that book a million times?' Spencer asked Hermione as she walked to her room. 'To Kill a Mockingbird is a classic. It'll never die' Hermione replied as she closed her book and placed it down. 'Sorry about the mess I made, I'll put them back' Hermione said as she stood up and picked up the books she put down. 'You're fine, just glad you read them at least' Spencer replied. 'Did you open 451?' Spencer asked.

'No, I just placed it on the table so I could look at it. Are you reading it currently?' Hermione asked. 'No just- if you want to grab it let me know' Spencer replied. She had put the note Remus wrote to her in there, and she prayed that Hermione hadn't opened the book.

'Hurry up or we'll be late for dinner Spence' Hermione said as she made her way to Spencer's room. 'Alright alright calm down there' Spencer replied.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

After dinner Spencer, went to her room and filled the time until ten. She changed out of her uniform and into his sweatshirt from last time. She worked on homework, colored, painted, read, listened to music yet nothing seemed to make it closer to 10. She decided on taking a nap. When she woke up it was 10:10.

'Well, I hope he's freaking out' she said to herself. She got out of bed and walked to her dresser to change. Then she walked to his classroom and knocked on the door. He opened the door with a questioning look on his face. 'You never knock' he said. 'Last time I should've' she replied as she made her way into his classroom.

He closed his door and walked towards her. 'So... you're here' he said with a smile on his face. 'You ask, I'll show' she replied with a light smile. She moved away from him, he was too close. If he got any closer she would've done something she might regret. She moved to his desk.

'Spencer... I know what you saw must be confusing-' Remus said. Spencer cut in and said 'Yeah because one moment you're jealous of Fred and the other you're blushing at my quidditch game with some professor. Then you go on a date to a shit bar and say it's nothing but then I find you kissing in your classroom' she said fast.

'Spencer- we didn't kiss' Remus said. 'I wouldn't do that, not to you' Remus said. 'I don't understand you Remus, I want to, and I want to try but you're so difficult. I understand it's hard for you and you care what people think. Some might say it's wrong but when I'm with you it doesn't feel wrong. It feels so right' Spencer said.

'Spencer... I'm not the guy for you' Remus said. 'I say otherwise Remus' she said. 'Spencer think about it, I'm poor-' he said but she cut him off saying 'I don't care about that.' 'You should date someone your age' Remus said. She scoffed, 'who? Fred? I don't want Fred, I told you nothing is going on with Fred. How many times do I have to tell you?' She said.

He nodded his head 'Do you think this is easy for me? knowing I can't talk to you or kiss you in front of everyone like I did in London. Do you think it's easy seeing Fred flirting with you in front of me? I want to tell the whole world I want you to be mine and I can't' he said as he walked up to her. He then whispered 'it kills me that I can't.'

He brought her face closer to his with his hand. He kissed her, and for a moment, it was just them alone. Professor Kula didn't exist to Spencer and Fred didn't exist to Remus, because whatever they had... it erased everything.

'Remus...' Spencer said as she pulled away from the kiss.

'Don't...' he said as he pulled her in again for another kiss.

He put his forehead on hers and kept his eyes closed. 'I'm giving in, I don't care. I want you... only you' he said. She moved her hand to his face and he finally opened his eyes to see her face. She was beautiful in the moonlight.

'About time' Spencer said with a grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry asking Spence to teach him how to swim 🥺🥺 ugh and then her telling sirius he should go see BYE I LOVE HER
> 
> I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER LMAO KSZFIOUSGV AHHH 
> 
> Alsoooo... just in case yall didn't catch on this time instead of having Remus say 'Spencer...' I had Spencer say 'Remus...' 😁😁 ugh I love my brain bye


	14. Friends

After a few moments of being in pure bliss, Spencer's smile was quickly gone. She let go of the man she was holding and turned her back to him. 'What's wrong?' Remus asked. She brought her thumb to her mouth and started biting on her nail. He walked in front of her and took her hand, looking at her in the eyes. 'Talk to me Spencer' he said.

'Last time we were talking we-' Spencer said quickly but was interrupted by Remus saying 'I think last time we got caught up in the moment' he said laughingly. She joined in giggling and said 'definitely.' She moved her body towards him, embracing him in a hug. He was quick to accept it. It was a beautiful moment.

How their bodies just connected and fit perfectly together. It was the height difference and the way Remus could rest his chin on the top of her head. It was the way that Spencer's head rested on his chest and how she could hear his heartbeat.

Spencer thought they were quite literally made for each other.

Spencer looked to the window and saw the moon once again. It was there with them, like in London. She smiled. She pulled away from the hug but still held him. She looked him in the eye and gave him a light smile, so did he.

'I should go' Spencer said. 'You sure?' Remus questioned, he saw something in her face. Regret? he asked himself.

'Yeah, I should get some sleep' Spencer answered. He moved and kissed her forehead, 'Ok' he answered. There were a few moments of awkward silence. Their hands still intertwined.

'Spencer... if you don't want to do this we don't- I don't want to pressure you into anything' Remus admitted. 'I know' Spencer replied. 'You can call this off-' Remus said but was cut off by Spencer saying 'Remus... I want this.' She rubbed her thumb on his, he looked down at their hands and smiled. 'I want you' Spencer said. She smiled and kissed him on the lips, 'Goodnight' she said. 'Goodnight' he answered.

Spencer left his classroom and walked to her room. It almost felt like she was floating.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

Spencer woke up to the Sun hitting her in the face, she moved around the bed not wanting to wake up. She then opened her eyes in remembrance of what happened last night.

_Was that a dream?_

_No way... right?_

_oh my god..._

She said to herself while sitting up in bed. She rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. She decided to part in half a make some quick braids for the day. She stood up to her dresser to change. Once she opened it she saw it again, his sweater. She smiled when looking at it. She took it out and brought it up so she could look at it once more. She changed out of her pajamas and put his sweater on. She held it close to her.

She had a couple of hours before breakfast so she decided to look at her photo book. Pictures of her and Emily with the Weasleys on trips, her own family on holidays, Andrew and Melissa throwing snow at each other, Fred and her dancing at a school function, and much more. The smile on her face grew even larger.

When it was breakfast time, she changed into her uniform and walked to the twins' room. She knocked on the door five times and George answered the door. 'Bloody hell Spencer... calm down will you' he said. 'Gooooood morning my beautiful boys' she said as she walked into the room. 'George make her shut up will you' Fred said as he got his pillow and put it over his head.

George motioned to Spencer he would be leaving and slowly closed the door to their room. She walked over to Fred and said 'George can you see my bra through this shirt?' which made Fred open one eye. He then scoffed since she was wearing a cardigan. 'Not cool' he said as he turned his back to her. She got in bed next to him and said 'Aww c'mon babes... it's time to wake up and go to breakfast.'

'I don't want to go anymore you've ruined my morning' Fred said. 'Because I didn't let you see my bra? I'm in bed with you and you won't even look at me' Spencer replied. He turned around and repeated 'you're in bed with me... you're in bed... with me' and brought his hands up her shirt and began tickling her.

'Fred' she said between the laughter 'Fred stop I- I can't breathe- Fred' she kept repeating but he wouldn't stop. She ended up falling out of the bed which caused him to sit up and laugh at her. 'I'm never getting in bed with you ever again' Spencer said as she stood up and rubbed her butt.

'Aww c'mon it was an accident Spencie baby' Fred said giggling. 'Get up already... the others are waiting' Spencer told Fred. 'Ugh fine... oh the things love makes a man do' he said while sighing. He got up and kissed her on the cheek while making his way to the bathroom. Once he got ready he said 'let's go' and they made their way to the great hall.

Spencer skipped her way to the table and greeted everyone. 'Gooood morning lovelies' she said with a smile. 'What's got you all riled up?' Harry asked Spencer. 'Oh just-' she began to say but realized she couldn't actually say the real reason. 'thinking about swimm-' Spencer began to say but was cut off by Harry saying 'Shh- Spencer!!' as he grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear 'you can't tell anyone' and pulled away.

'Ok ok' Spencer said laughingly 'calm down kid' she said. 'It's just- it's embarrassing I'm almost 14 and-' Harry began to say but was cut off by Spencer saying 'It's not embarrassing Harry!' Harry was about to say something else but was cut off by someone behind them asking 'what's not embarrassing?'

Both Spencer and Harry turned around and saw Remus with a questioning look on his face. 'Oh just-' Spencer began saying but everyone around her was looking at her. She looked at Harry so he could answer but his mind was drawing a blank.

'Nothing we were just talking about... him blowing up his aunt. Did you hear?' Spencer asked Remus. Hermione nodded her head in disappointment while Fred and George laughed. 'Ah! yes, I did hear about that' Remus said laughingly. 'I was just saying how he's a teenager and it was an accident- it happens' Spencer said as she looked at Remus in the eyes and smiled.

'Yeah well... you didn't do anything like that when you were younger' Harry remarked in a sassy tone. Everyone at the table shared a laugh, 'Harry we've all done things that were out of our control' Spencer replied as she ran her hand through his hair. Remus and the rest nodded.

'Harry... mind if we have a word after school? I would love a chat' Remus asked Harry. 'Sure' he replied while nodding his head, Remus returning the gesture. 'Spencer, can I talk to you for a second?' Remus asked Spencer. She nodded as she wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood up.

'Lupin you have her all the time! If I knew better I'd think you're stealing her from us.' Fred said laughingly. 'Please what would you miss if he took her right now? her remarks on how much food you eat?' Hermione said laughingly and soon enough the whole group joined.

'Go ahead Professor we don't mind' said Hermione as she threw a smile at Spencer.

'Hermione I was just joking... there was no need to drag me or my food intake so early in the morning. See Spencer this is why I didn't want to come we should've just stayed in bed' Fred said. Spencer's eyes widened at his comment. Fred looked at Lupin and pointed his finger to him 'I expect her back in ten minutes' and pointed his finger back at her.

Remus laughed and nodded at Fred's comment. 'You'll get her sooner' he said while making space for Spencer to walk in front of him.

They walked outside of the great hall and Spencer immediately said 'let me explain it's not what it-' but Remus stopped her and said 'hey, it's ok.' He put his arm on her shoulder and smiled at her. He heard students making their way to the entrance and quickly pulled away. The students walked by, which led to an awkward silence, then Spencer said 'So what's up?'

'I just wanted to look at you... and have a moment with you this morning' Remus admitted as he played with his index finger on his thumb. She giggled and said 'well I think you have a clear view from the teacher's table.' He said 'Ah... yes. However, I'd rather not arouse suspicion from my colleagues.'

She smiled and his comment and replied 'Mmm.' She then proceeded to blush since Remus wouldn't stop looking at her. 'I would kiss you right now if I could' Remus whispered, this comment made her blush even more. She began playing with the ring on her finger and said 'well what's-' but was interrupted.

Snape was walking towards them behind Remus saying 'Lupin I need to speak to you about next week- oh... Good morning Spencer. I didn't see you there' Snape said as he walked up to Remus. 'What, did you think he was talking to a wall?' Spencer questioned with a tone. 'Yes' replied Snape, Remus lightly smiled at this comment. Spencer just kept giving Snape the death glare, Snape returned it.

'Nice pig tails... what are you six?' Snape commented as he pointed to her hair. 'Are you really mocking my hair? what are you five?' she remarked. He lightly smiled at her comment, Remus shocked. 'Is that a smile Severus?' he asked.

'No' Snape replied.

'So... What's next week?' Spencer asked while looking at Remus. 'Lupin a word...' Snape said as he walked away waiting for him to follow. 'Sure, I'll talk to you later Spencer?' Remus asked. 'Sure' Spencer replied. He smiled at her and she returned it.

She walked back to her table and quickly joined the conversation. 'Well Lupin is a man of his word isn't he' George said as he nudged Fred to look up at Spencer. She smiled at his comment as she sat down. 'Fred I think the only person you'd look up to from your food is Spencer... you sure you aren't feeling a little something' Andrew said as he shoved his elbow on Fred.

'Gross' Fred replied. 'Weren't you just saying you were in bed with her? and basically willing to fight Lupin for taking her away?' Harry asked Fred, Spencer looked at Harry and smiled. 'I'm mad at her right now for making me come here... I could've been getting my beauty sleep' Fred said and yawned.

'You're beautiful as you are babe' Spencer said and she pushed herself up and moved her body forward towards him, he was sitting in front of her, and kissed him on the cheek. 'Barf' Andrew said, 'Barf indeed Mr. Sandoval' Snape said. Spencer opened her eyes and looked at Snape. He was standing right behind Fred. She rolled her eyes and moved back to sit down.

'Spencer, isn't it too early for public displays of affection?' Snape questioned Spencer and then gave Fred the death glare which made him look at his plate. 'Just say PDA like normal people' Spencer replied. He stared at her and just walked away, she smiled to herself.

'God I don't know how you do that' Harry said. 'Do what?' Spencer asked as she brought the toast to her mouth. 'Talk back... talk at all around him' he replied. Spencer shrugged and continued eating.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

Spencer walked to her potions class and realized she was the first one there, again. Everyone seemed to be getting there just on time. Nobody seemed to want to spend more time with Snape than necessary.

She walked in and said 'good morning professor' in a chipper tone. 'Well someone is in a good mood' Snape replied without turning around already knowing who it was based on her voice. 'Definitely' Spencer replied as she put her things down on the table. He nodded at her response, and he said 'do you mind helping me sort these before class starts?' Snape asked. 'I do mind, actually, labor isn't really my thing' Spencer replied sarcastically.

'Spencer' Snape said in his condescending tone. 'Fine fine' Spencer said as she walked up to him and grabbed some of the potions he was sorting into the cabinets. 'So what's next week?' Spencer asked. 'I don't think that's any of your-'

'-business' they said at the same time, Snape nodded. 'If you know it isn't why do you ask?' Snape said. 'Just want to fill in the time professor' Spencer added. 'Then let's talk about something else' Snape stated. After a couple moments of silence, Spencer said 'we don't really have much to talk about do we.'

'Right' Snape said. 'Any weekend plans?' he asked. 'Yeah, I'm-' Spencer said but cut herself off. 'I'm teaching someone how to swim' she said as she finished her sentence. 'Isn't it cold outside?' Snape asked. 'I'll heat up a section of the water' Spencer said and Snape nodded. 'Stay warm' Snape said as he turned around to get another box.

'Thanks' Spencer said smilingly. 'Do you have any plans... other than bothering Lupin of course' Spencer asked. Snape rolled his eyes and said 'I do not bother Lupin.' 'Sure, and you don't hate him either' Spencer stated. 'You should make friends Snape... they're nice to have. People grow up' she said. 'I don't need friends' he answered.

'No one needs friends, but when the time comes and you're all alone you'll want one' Spencer said. 'and what you want to be my friend?' he remarked.

The way he said it... it made her turn to face him but he wouldn't bother looking at her, 'you don't think we're friends?' she asked. 'I'm your professor' he coldly stated.

Spencer scoffed and said 'and my dad, and my friend, and a bother.' She looked down at her box and stared at its contents, Snape felt bad. He never thought anyone would look at him in that way, let alone Spencer.

'Look at me kid' he said as he turned to face Spencer 'I didn't mean to be rude... that's just-' he said but was cut off by Spencer turning to look at him and she said 'how you are.' He lightly nodded his head, 'I'll let you be my friend... I guess' he said as he turned back around.

'I don't want to be your friend anymore' Spencer said and turned back as well. 'You're pushing it' he said and she smiled to herself. Once kids started coming in he moved closer and whispered a 'thank you for the help.'

'No problem, _dad_ ' She said as she put her final potion in and walked back to her seat. This time however Snape didn't have a comeback. He didn't insult her or tell her to stop, she smiled at his silence.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

Spencer and Hermione had been in the library studying. Spencer had begun reading about animangi. She looked up from her book and out of the window. 'Shit' she said to herself.

'Wha-' Hermione said but stopped talking when she saw how fast she started packing. 'I- I-' Spencer kept repeating when she was shoving everything in her bag. 'I forgot I had-' she stopped talking and looked at Hermione. Hermione looked back waiting for an answer. 'Snape... I had a meeting with him' Hermione's eyes widened and started looking helping her pack up.

'I'll-' Spencer said as she put the last thing in her bag. 'Go, go. Talk later' Hermione said and Spencer ran out of the library. What Spencer was so worried about was that she hadn't seen Sirius in a couple of days. She ran to the whomping willow looking back every 5 seconds to make sure no one was following her. She walked in trying to control her breath and slowly. 

'Sirius!!' Spencer yelled as she walked into the house. 'Shut up' he replied in a whisper. Spencer walked into the room he was in. He was laying in the bed with his arms held close to his stomach. She walked up next to him and whispered 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing' he said while flipping over on his side. 'Why must you be so stubborn' Spencer replied as she sat next to him. She brought the blanket up to him and covered him up.

'Migraine? Stomach ache? What are you feeling?' she asked as she put her hand on his forehead. 'I'm fine' he repeated again. 'You're hot' Spencer replied. 'I know I'm good looking there's no need to remind me' he said laughingly, she giggled at his response and shoved him softly.

'Seriously what's wrong?' she asked. He turned around and looked her in the eyes, 'must've been something I ate... not sure' he admitted. 'What did you eat?' she asked. 'I'm not so sure... I don't remember' he said.

'When was the last time you ate?' she asked but he didn't answer, he only looked away. 'I'm... I'm sorry' said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and began rubbing it. He looked back at her and said 'you have nothing to be sorry about' with a weak smile on his face.

Spencer kept rubbing his shoulder and said 'I'm going into town and I'll be back soon. I'll bring something.' 'Isn't it a weekday? you can't go' he said. 'I have to go anyway, I'm getting swim trunks for Harry remember?' she said. 'Don't you need permission' he asked.

'I never ask for permission' said as she let go of his shoulder and stood up from the bed. He nodded his head and whispered 'thank you' as she was walking out of the room. 'Sorry did you say something?' she said sarcastically. 'Go away' he replied, she smiled at his reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no clue what to name this chapter...


	15. Taking care of Sirius Black

Spencer walked back to her room and found something to change into. It would look suspicious if a student were found in Hogsmeade on a weekday. She got a bag and made her way to town. She went into a small shop and got medicine, shampoo, a loofah, a towel, as well as some rags to put in hot water. She also got some food from the nearby Chinese restaurant... she smiled in remembrance of their first meeting. She walked back to the shack and lightly whispered 'Sirius... are you awake?'

'No' he whispered back, she smiled at his response. 'How are you feeling? better? worse?' Spencer asked as she took off her coat and walked into the room. 'I'm okay' he said. She walked up to him and placed her palm on his forehead, 'Jesus black you're sweating like a pig' Spencer said. 'Thanks, I couldn't tell' Sirius said.

'C'mon, let's go' Spencer said as she placed her arm around him and picked him up. 'Bloody hell Spencer, what are you doing' he said as he was trying to regain his balance. 'We're going to shower' Spencer said as she walked towards the bathroom. 'Spencer I like you and all but you're not really my type' he said laughingly. 'Trust me... I don't want to have shower sex with you' she replied giggling. 'Why not? I'm a catch' Sirius said.

'As you said, 'you're not really my type'' Spencer stated as she sat him down on the toilet seat. 'You _could_ be my type' Sirius said as he placed his forearm on the sink. 'You _could_ be too, but my heart is set on someone else' Spencer said as she started taking his clothes off. 'No looking' Sirius said. 'Trust me, I won't' she replied.

'So... heart set on someone else huh. What have I missed then?' he asked. 'Oh nothing much just... we're, as some would say, a couple' Spencer said, Sirius could hear the smile on her face. 'So boyfriend and girlfriend huh?' Sirius said. 'Not really into labels right now, but he did say 'I want you and only you' so... yeah I'd say he's my boyfriend or whatever' Spencer stated.

She stood him up and walked him to the tub. 'Nice tattoos' she said, he smiled at her. He sat down and raised his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs. Spencer started running the warm water and brought down the shower head, she slowly started cleaning him.

She took the shampoo out of her bag and started washing his hair. 'Your hair is beautiful' she said. 'Calm down there sweetheart, you have a man' he said. She laughed at his comment, 'God just take the compliment Black' she said. He turned his head back to face her and replied 'Thank you.'

After Spencer washed his head, it slowly moved to his shoulder. He was at peace, after a really _really_ long time.

Spencer continued to wash him, once she was done she reached for the towel and placed it over him. He stood up and smiled at her, 'You would be great with kids' he remarked. She smiled at his comment.

She never really thought she would be. She feared that she would give her future child what she endured in her childhood. It wasn't always bad, yet again the bad is all she could remember. 'Thanks' she replied as she helped him put his clothes back on.

'No, I should be the one thanking you' he said. 'C'mon, let's eat dinner' she said as she held him up and walked out of the bathroom. 'Aren't your friends going to look for you?' he asked. 'Yeah, I'll sort it out. Don't worry about it' Spencer said as she handed Sirius a fork.

After dinner, Spencer tucked him into bed and handed him the medicine she bought, as well as a glass of water. 'You're a goddess' he remarked. 'Yes, that I am' Spencer said with a smile on her face. 'You should head back, it's getting dark. and if you haven't heard there's a murderer on the loose' he said smilingly. 'I'll be back okay' Spencer said as she took the water back from him.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

Spencer walked back to her room to find the twins, Harry, and Hermione sitting on her couch. 'Where the hell have you been? can't you see how dark it is outside?' Hermione said in an angry tone. 'I didn't feel good... lady problems' Spencer said as she placed a hand on her stomach, immediately Hermione had an apologetic look on her face. 'I just went for a walk to clear my head' Spencer added. 'I've told you, multiple times, I can make that problem go away for nine months' Fred remarked.

George punched Fred in the shoulder which made Spencer, Hermione, and Harry laugh. 'Ron would've come but... they served chicken at dinner and well you know how much that tires him out' Harry said. 'It's ok Harry' Spencer said with a light smile on her face. 'Well, as much as I love this family reunion I should get some sleep' Spencer said as she walked towards everyone and gave them a hug. 'Oh and if you don't see me tomorrow I'm fine, just cursing Mother Nature' Spencer said laughingly.

'Maybe I'll take you up on that offer Fred' she said, the comment made Fred grin. 'Goodnight lover boy' she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

As everyone walked out Harry stayed behind, 'what's up kiddo' Spencer asked as she sat down on her couch. 'You sure you still wanna swim Sunday? we can change the date I know-' Harry was saying but Spencer cut him off by replying 'It'll be gone by then' with a smile on her face. 'but thank you for being kind and asking' she added. She walked up to him and said 'I love you.' She embraced him in a hug and he returned it, 'I love you more' he replied.

'Here' she said as she reached towards her bag. She pulled out the swimming trunks she bought for him. 'Thank you, these look nice' Harry said as he grabbed the shorts from her hand and looked at them with a smile on his face.

'You should head to bed. We wouldn't want Snape to give you a weekend detention now would we' she said laughingly. 'Right' he said while joining in with her laughter. 'I'll see you soon' he said as he walked out of her room. She immediately sighed as Harry closed the door.

She was conflicted, Sirius Black was an Azkaban escapee, who allegedly gave up Harry's parents' location to Voldemort, but he was also delicate, and caring, and funny, and in his words 'not the bad guy.'

Spencer didn't know what it was but she believed him, and he needed someone to believe him.

She wrote a letter to be delivered to Remus in the morning, she needed to tell him that she would not be attending class tomorrow.

To: Remus  
I'm not feeling well, maybe I'll go see you later today. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine <3

Yours,   
S.V

After writing the letter Spencer packed another bag, this time with breakfast and lunch for tomorrow. As well as a change of clothes for her, and a small blanket. She left her room and walked out of the castle back to the shack. Once she entered she heard Sirius snoring and laughed to herself. She changed into some pajamas and got in bed next to Sirius. He was quite literally sleeping like a log. She faced her back to him and stared at the wall, thinking about Remus. She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes.

When morning came, Sirius had his hand over her waist. She didn't really think much of it and fell back to sleep... she didn't remember where she was. She finally woke up to Sirius falling out of the bed and on the floor. Spencer turned around and put the pillow over her head, she said 'Fred shut up I'm trying to sleep.' 

'I'm not Fred honey' Sirius replied as he got up from the floor. Spencer's eyes opened and looked at Sirius. 'Let me sleep' Spencer said and she turned to the other side and placed a pillow under her head. 'Venus- it's the middle of the day what are you doing here' he said as he walked to her side of the bed. 'Let me sleep' she said and turned around once more. 'Spencer' he said in a serious tone.

'I'm skipping today' she said as she tried to fall back asleep. 'No, you need your education' he said, then he took off the blanket that was on top of her and shook her to wake up. 'Sirius! stop it' Spencer said. 'I'm staying with you today- to make sure your... whatever is gone' Spencer said as she sat up in bed. 'Well you know how to wake up a lady' she added as she rolled her eyes.

'You don't need to stay here because of me' Sirius said as he crossed his arms. 'Well as you said, it's already the middle of the day' she replied. He rolled her eyes at her comment, 'oh c'mon you were calling me a goddess yesterday. Never mind the fact that we slept together-'

'We did _not_ sleep together' he said. 'We didn't... did we?' he questioned. 'So I give you my virginity and you can't even remember?' Spencer yelled as she got out of bed. 'You're an asshole' she said as she picked up a pillow and threw it at him. He caught it but his face was far too serious, he didn't want to joke.

'I'm kidding... I wasn't a virgin' she said. He didn't laugh, 'Lighten up Sirius, God, I was joking. We only shared the bed' she said with an eye roll. An immediate sigh of relief washed over him.

'Listen if it bothers you so much I'll sleep on the couch next time' Spencer replied. 'I'm not bothered just- didn't remember _we_ got in bed' Sirius said. Spencer nodded and explain how she left and came back to check on him but to only find him snoring. 'Oh I do not snore' he said. 'Yes you do, and loudly' Spencer replied.

'That joke wasn't funny' he said. 'It was, you look like you shit yourself' Spencer said. 'I think I might've' he replied. They shared a laugh at his comment. 'Your professor is not going to be happy with you missing school, let alone spending the day, and sleeping with me' he said. 'I haven't told anyone about you, I promised' she said and he threw a smile her way. 'Anyway, I told him I was sick in a letter' she said.

'He won't believe that' Sirius remarked. 'Why wouldn't he?' she asked as she walked towards the table. 'Well you would go to Madam Pomfrey wouldn't you, and if he doesn't find you there?' he said. 'He wouldn't go looki-' Spencer said but once she started thinking about her statement she knew she was lying to herself.

She looked at Sirius who had the 'I'm always right' look. 'Take that smug look off your face' Spencer said as she lightly punched him below his collar bone.

'Ow, don't you remember I'm weak' Sirius said as he rubbed the area in which Spencer hit him. 'Didn't seem weak when you were waking me up' she replied. 'My shoulder still hurts by the way so thanks a lot' she said.

'So what's the plan for today? are we staying in? going for a run? what are we doing' Sirius asked Spencer once they finished eating 'breakfast.' 'Why would we go for a run you couldn't even stand up yesterday' Spencer replied as she cleaned up the table. 'I feel energetic now, whatever you gave me definitely worked' Sirius said as he helped her clean.

'So... run? or are you too scared you'll lose?' he said with a grin on his face. 'Oh, you're on' she said as she walked over to her bag to change her shirt. She put her hair up and motioned her hand over to Sirius with a hairband, 'No thanks, Padfoot will be joining us' he said. Spencer's hand fell down and had a questioning look on her face, 'Who's Padfoot?'

He transformed into his dog from and back to show Spencer, 'No. It's not fair' she said shaking her head. 'C'mon we used to run all the time when I was a dog' he replied. 'Well, that's before I knew Padfoot was a person... but fine' she said giving in. 'I feel like I've heard that before' she said but quickly turned to see Padfoot jumping in the air. 'Fine fine let's go'

After their run in the forest, which apparently Sirius let Spencer win, they made their way back into the shack. Spencer went into the bathroom and changed her clothes, she was in need of a shower but preferred to go into the castle.

'I should get going' she told Sirius as she packed her things. 'Lame' he replied as he threw her shoes back at her. 'Ow' she replied as she tried to catch them but inevitably failed. 'Don't forget about Sunday okay?' she said as she put her sweater on. 'I'll be there' he said smilingly. 'and if you hear even a leaf move or the air smell different you run the other direction- we can't have anyone find you okay' she said while waiting for an answer of understanding.

'Yes mother' he said as he rolled his eyes and threw himself to bed. She walked over to him and patted his head. 'See you Sunday' she said.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

Spencer walked back to the castle as discreetly as she could. She opened the door to her room and threw her bags on the floor. She saw a white piece of paper on her table which said

'Hey Spence,

You weren't here when I came over, hence, me writing this letter. Here is what you missed in your classes

Love,  
Fred

P.S Let me know if you want me to fix your little problem ;)'

Spencer chuckled at the last part

She went to her room to find a towel and took a shower. She put Remus' sweater on and started to complete the work from today that she missed. It was around 6 when Spencer heard a knock on the door, she looked up from her table and said 'coming.'

She opened the door to find none other than Remus standing in front of her. 'Hello darling' he said as he threw her a smile, she smiled back and made way so he could come in. 'I thought I said I would go see you' she said grinning. 'I wanted to come to you. How are you? he said as he took in her cozy room.

'I'm okay, my stomach hurts a bit' she replied. He walked over to her bookshelf and admired her collection, 'I went to check with Madam Pomfrey but you weren't there?' he said while taking out pride and prejudice out of her bookshelf.

Spencer chuckled to herself, 'damn you Sirius' she said in her head.

Remus on the other hand looked at her annotations inside the book, smiling at himself.

'I had some muggle remedies- they make me feel better anyway you know?' she said as she walked over to him. He nodded his head and looked up at her, he held the book up and threw her a smile.

'You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever' Remus said.

Spencer blushed at his words, 'I don't think my affections and wishes will ever change' she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Mine either' he said, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

'God I missed you' he said as he placed his forehead on hers, 'It's been a day' she said laughingly. 'and I've missed you ever since' he said, he opened his eyes and looked at his sweater which she was wearing. 'My clothes look better on you' he said with a smirk. 'Do you want to see how mine fit you?' she replied giggling.

She took her arms off of him and walked over to her table, looking over the essay she was just writing. While re-reading it, Remus looked at her. He sat down on her couch and saw how her eyes studied the page and how she held her breath until she stopped reading it. He chuckled to himself, 'why are you laughing' she asked as she kept looking at the paper.

'Even stressed you're beautiful' he admitted, this made her look away from the page and back to him. She walked over to her couch and laid down with her head on his lap. While she read her paper he read pride and prejudice. There was comfort in the silence, she couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. Neither could he.

When she finished reading her paper she stood up and walked to her table and placed it there. She then went back to her couch and stared at her bookshelf in front of her. Remus decided to place his head on her lap, she smiled at him and placed her hand on his hair. He loved it when she ran her hand through it.

'Can I read to you?' she asked him. He nodded as he handed her the book and she began reading.

30 minutes later, Remus was lightly snoring on her lap. She admired him, his face... his being. Then her thoughts started being too loud.

Do I regret doing this?

Remus Lupin is my dark arts professor.

I see him almost every day and pass him in the halls while I talk with Fred and George.

He could get fired and I could get expelled.

He is nearly twice my age.

He has grey hairs and sometimes stubble on his face.

Do I regret doing this?  
No.

because I don't care that he's my professor- I didn't meet him like that.

because I get to see him almost every day and pass him in the halls while I talk with Fred and George- who are oblivious to our side glances and my blushed cheeks.

because he's willing to be with me even if they fire him and I'm willing to be with him at the risk of expulsion

because I don't care about his age

because I love his grey hairs and stubble- but he doesn't want to grow a beard no matter how much I tell him I want him to.

because I'm mental about him, and he's mental about me.

because no one has ever made me feel the way he makes me feel

Remus Lupin with his beautiful eyes and scars consumed me day in and day out. He's seen things, things I can't even imagine seeing in my 17 years of life. He was always tired but no matter what he always had a smile on his face for me.

Spencer moved his hair out of his face and smiled at him, even though he couldn't see her she did it. She just stared at him, for a good ten minutes, until there was a knock at the door.

'Spencer? It's Hermione, I brought you dinner' she said.

Shit, Spencer thought to herself.

'One second Hermione!' she said.

'Remus...' Spencer whispered. 'Remus...' she whispered again. 'Mmm' he said while slowly opening his eyes. 'Let's move you to my bed okay?' she asked, he nodded his head and walked to her room- oblivious to Hermione being outside of the door.

'Spencer I'm not getting any younger out here' Hermione yelled which made Remus turn to face Spencer. 'I'll handle it- you sleep' she said as she shut the door to her room, leaving Remus in there.

'Sorry I wasn't dressed' Spencer said as she opened the door. Hermione walked in and placed the plate on Spencer's table by the couch. 'Thank you- for dinner' Spencer said smilingly. She looked down at the plate and looked at Hermione 'that's a lot don't you think?' Spencer said laughingly.

'You can share it' Hermione said as she stared at the two wands on the table. Spencer fastly reached out and hid it behind her, hoping she hadn't had a good look at it.

'Right well... I'll let you _undress_ ' Hermione said with a huge smile on her face. Spencer's eyes widened, 'we weren't- we- I-' Spencer tried to say something but nothing was coming out. 'Don't worry I won't say anything, though I would love to meet them' Hermione said as she walked to the door and Spencer followed.

'Right, I'll think about it' Spencer said as Hermione walked out. Spencer walked back to her room to find Remus in the same position she left him in. He looked at her for a response.

'Don't worry she just brought us dinner' Spencer replied as she walked back to her living room. 'Us?' he inquired. 'Well me, but then she saw your wand and said I could share' Spencer said in a whisper. 'Sorry did you say she-' Remus said but was cut off by Spencer showing the food Hermione brought, 'do you wanna eat the potatoes? I don't really like them' she said.

'Sure I actually- wait stop. Did she get a good look at it?' he questioned. Spencer shrugged, 'what does that mean?' he asked. 'Listen I took it away and hid it behind my back once I noticed- and she said 'I would love to meet them' so I'm assuming she does not know it's yours now will you eat dinner with me pleaseeee' Spencer said.

'Fine' Remus replied with a smile on his face. 'Next time you should just leave your things in my room' Spencer said as she walked back with a plate in her hand. 'You want there to be a next time?' he asked. 'Yeah why not' she replied, he smiled at her comment.

'You should spend the night' she said while taking a sip of her water. 'Really?' he asked as he placed his fork down. 'Yeah I mean- if you want to. I want to sleep with you' Spencer said as she looked him in the eyes.

She bit her lip since she couldn't read what Remus was going to reply. 'I'd have to leave early love' he said as he took a bite of his food. 'That's fine, as long as I get to have you in my arms' Spencer replied.

'Okay, I'll stay, but I need a change of clothes so I'll be back' he said while standing up and kissing her on the forehead.

Spencer was confused, 'wait now? you're going now?' she questioned. 'Yeah, don't worry love I'll be back, as the muggles say, in a jiffy' he said with a smile on his face.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

They got into bed and Spencer laid her head on his chest. Remus played with her hair and they talked all night. Spencer listened to Remus talk about his childhood, she tried not to react to his voice cracking when he was talking about James and Lily. She felt sorry for him when he said that he had been alone for 12 years, here she looked up at him and said 'you're not alone anymore love' and kissed him.

When he spoke about Sirius all Spencer could do was hold her breath. He truly believed his best friend had betrayed them and left Harry without parents. Guilt washed over Spencer, she felt awful. However, no matter how bad she felt she had promised Sirius she wouldn't say anything- no matter how much it hurt seeing Remus in pain.

They talked all night, and although they both knew they would regret it in the morning they would do it all over again.

The following morning Spencer woke up alone. She knew Remus would leave, he said so himself, but it still stung her a bit.

Much to her surprise, when she walked to her kitchen Remus was there- making tea. 'Good morning love' he said as he walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. 'Morning' she replied yawning.

'I have to go but I made you tea, I'll see you later okay' he said as he hugged her. She nodded, but Remus wouldn't let go. 'Remus it's getting late' she said while still holding onto him, 'I don't want to leave' he replied in a whisper. They held onto each other for a little longer until Spencer finally let go.

'I'll make it easy... I'll walk away' she said as she kissed him on the cheek 'someone made me tea' she added with a grin on her face as she looked for a cup. She hated letting him go but someone had to, and she was sure Remus wouldn't have the guts to do it.

She was right, Remus didn't want to. He would've given anything to stay the morning with her but it simply couldn't happen. He watched at how she looked for a cup and smiled to himself, how did he get her? he simply couldn't tell.

'Goodbye darling' he said, Spencer turned around and waved goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BYE BC WHY DO I LOVE SIRIUS AND SPENCE THEY AREE SOOO CUTEEEE 🥺🥺
> 
> ALSO FRED SAYING HE'S WILLING TO GET SPENCER PREGNANT- IM LEAVING
> 
> SPENCER WRITING 'YOURS' AT THE END OF THE LETTER PLS MY HEART 😩
> 
> so when Spencer said 'I'm kidding... I wasn't a virgin' In my mind she said it in a Harley Quinn voice where she was like 'I should kill everyone and escape? Sorry, the voices. I'm kidding. Jeez! that's not what they really said'
> 
> Remus is just so cute I can't stand it 🥺🥺 him reciting the quote and sleeping on Spencer's lap ughhhh and him calling her darling and love 🥺 
> 
> -ok I am now realizing maybe I need a love life...
> 
> ok I am going to go to sleep now :) goodnight lovelies


	16. Swimming Lessons

Spencer woke up smiling once she remembered the day: Sunday

She walked to her dresser and took out her swimming suit. She knew she couldn't put on a bikini... not yet at least. She was still insecure about the self-inflicted scars... but one day she knew she wouldn't be.

She remembered when Remus saw them, he didn't say anything but "let me kiss your scars." She smiled at the thought of him running his hands through her hair.

She decided to put on some shorts and a matching top. She reached down to the bottom of her dresser and took out some towels, a camera, and brought her wand. She walked over to the great hall to get a quick breakfast before making her way to the lake.

As she made her way out of the great hall, she bumped into Remus who was very happy to see her. "Good morning" he said with a smile on his face. "Hey" she said returning the smile. "Come to my classroom for a second?" he asked. She nodded her head as they walked together. She placed her bags on a random desk.

"So what's up" she said as she walked into his classroom. Remus closed the door and Spencer turned to face him.

He brought his face closer to hers, they kissed. Spencer relaxed under his touch, her hands on his wrists as he cupped her cheeks. Remus felt a wave of peace flow through him.

Spencer opened her eyes to look at the door, "You didn't lock the door silly" she remarked. He turned around to walk back and locked it.

He ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he picked her up.

"Remus" she said laughingly "put me down." "No" he replied. She wrapped her legs around his waist and looked him in the eye, he was blushing and so was she.

Spencer closed her eyes and smiled, "Spencer?" Remus asked.

"Shh... take in the moment" she said. He smiled at her comment, but he wouldn't close his eyes. She was there, holding onto him looking as beautiful as ever.

She took in the smell of him and his classroom; however, she could feel his eyes on her. "Remus close your eyes" she said. 

"I'll miss the moment" he replied. She opened her eyes and asked "what's the moment for you?"

"you" he admitted with a smile on his face.

She smiled at his comment but shook her head. She brought her hand up to his face and closed his eyes with her index and middle finger. "Spencer, I want to see you" he said.

" _We_ are the moment" she replied. "Don't open your eyes until I tell you so" she added. He nodded his head at her response.

Spencer brought her chest closer to his, resting her head on his shoulder. She could feel him breathe. She rubbed his back lightly and slowly felt him relax. Remus finally moved his head to her shoulder and they both took in the moment.

Spencer pulled away and looked him in the eyes, "moment complete." He chuckled at her remark, "you are..." he said but couldn't think of a word to describe her. He looked around the room until he could find the word.

"Ethereal" he said as he rested his head towards the left.

This made Spencer grow a huge smile, she had never felt this way about another person before. She brought him in for another kiss. During the kiss, Remus felt Spencer's laugh coming through. "Why are you laughing" he asked while still kissing her. "You're still holding me up..." she said and pulled away. "Aren't I heavy?" she asked.

"Right" he thought to himself.

"No, not really" he said as he adjusted her. "As much as I love this, I need to go" Spencer told him. "Can you put me down Professor?" she said while running her hand through his hair. "I don't want to" he whispered in her ear.

"Tough luck" she whispered back, he groaned as he let her off. "So did you want to talk about something?" she asked. Spencer saw his confused expression and said "you called me in here for...?" she questioned.

"Nothing, I just wanted to kiss you" he said as he brought her in for another kiss.

"I have to go" Spencer whispered as she continued on kissing him. "Mmh" he replied without stepping away. "Remus"she said as she held his face, "I really have to go... I'm sorry love" she said. "It's okay" he replied as he held on to her wrists.

"Want to spend the night with me?" she asked Remus. He sighed and looked the other way, "I- I'm sorry, you don't have to if you don't want to I mean it's just that it would be nice if" Spencer started stuttering, she quickly made herself stop talking and sighed. She moved his hands downward and held onto them. Their fingers intertwined and Spencer looked back at him.

"I understand if you don't want to" she said. "No, no- I do it's just that" Remus said as he looked back at her and sighed once more. Spencer could obviously tell something was wrong, like if his brain was saying one thing and his body another.

"If I stay... I _actually_ have to leave you by morning. I'm going on an errand for... Dumbledore" he said. "Ugh, will Snape be covering your class then?" Spencer asked annoyingly. "Sadly, yes darling. I expect another set of essays on werewolves but this time from 7th years" he said with a disappointed look on his face, he tried to hide it with a small laugh.

Spencer brought him in for a hug and asked "how long will you be gone?"

"Not sure, maybe 3-5 days" he replied, Spencer sighed at this. She let go and held his face once more, "I feel like you leave every month... are you sure you're not married with kids?" she said laughingly. He laughed at her comment but couldn't find anything to reply.

"Sleep with me? I _guess_ I'll be okay waking up alone" she said as she stroked his cheek. "Gods... You're so addictive you know" he said as he fought the urge that told him to say yes. Spencer moved next to his ear and whispered "You know you want to" which made him push his chest back.

"As you wish darling" he whispered with a smile on his face. "Yay" Spencer shrieked. "I'll see you later my love" Spencer said as she kissed Remus on the lips. She held on to his hand until she was too far away and dropped it, skipping out of his room, she couldn't stop smiling.

Remus couldn't either, after a really long time, he was happy. However, he wondered how long it would last before he would eventually ruin it.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

Spencer walked to the lake and started warming it up, the water wasn't that cold but knowing Harry she knew he wanted it to be warm. She placed her things on the floor and after 30 minutes she felt something run up her leg- it was Sirius.

"Hey Black... or should I call you Padfoot?" she questioned. Sirius just wagged his tail, "well that doesn't help me... ok how about wag your tail for Padfoot and if not it'll stay Black" Spencer said. Sirius wagged his tail which made Spencer giggle, "ok, pads it is." Her comment made the dog frown, and his tail wasn't wagging anymore.

"Sorry do you not want me to call you that? I-" Spencer said but the dog quickly jumped on her, "ok ok calm down there" she said smilingly. "There's a bush over there, Harry should be here in a couple of minutes" Spencer stated with a smile on her face, she bent down and scratched the dog behind the ear while he rested his head on her hand. "Go on then boy" Spencer said as she pointed to the bush.

When Spencer was finally in Harry's view he ran up to her and hugged her. "Thanks for doing this" he said as he held tightly onto Spencer. She looked at Sirius who had his head towards the left, Spencer's eyes widened as she realized what he was thinking. 

"No" she said, "what?" Harry replied as he let her go. "I meant no problem Harry" Spencer replied awkwardly. "Do you have your trunks under your clothes?" she asked. "Yeah" Harry answered as he took off his clothes, Spencer followed.

"Here hold my hand" Spencer said, "I don't need to hold your hand Spence-" he tried to say but Spencer cut him off by saying "just hold my hand Potter." He sighed and held her hand, this wasn't for him but more for her.

The last time she was in this water she nearly drowned because of her panic attack, which led to Snape and Remus trying to save her.

They walked into the water and were met with warmth- which made Harry smile. "The water feels nice" he said. "You can let go now" Spencer said as she let go of Harry's hand. "First, we need to get ourselves wet, just submerse into the water and come back up" she said.

After they both got up from the water Spencer taught Harry the hand and leg movements when swimming, as well as how to float. He already knew a couple of things, it was a matter of practicing them. Spencer spent around an hour getting Harry used to the water, as well as herself.

When it was time to actually swim, Spencer went to the deeper end and could tell Harry was a bit nervous. "If you don't want to go deeper just tell me it's okay-" "No, no I do I'm just nervous of drowning" he said with an awkward laugh. "I got you Harry, don't worry about it" Spencer replied.

Harry continued to go deep enough so that his feet wouldn't touch the floor. "Here's good, now just lay on your stomach and remember how to catch your breath" Spencer said as she looked at how far away they were from land. "How about you swim there and back?" She asked looking at Harry who nodded. "Do you think I could do it?" he asked. "Definitely, you're a quick learner" She said. She put her hand on his head and pushed him forward, "go on now let's see what you've learned."

Harry started swimming slowly to the front but once he got into the rhythm his pace started picking up. He swam back and forth twice, ending up at land and resting in the water. Spencer laughed to herself since Harry was tired.

"Aw c'mon Harry don't tell me you're bored already" she yelled. Harry however looked at his side, the one where Sirius was. "Shit" she said to herself. "Harry?" she yelled while the boy continued looking to his side. Spencer was about to begin swimming over to him but was surprised to see who Harry was looking at.

"Professor you made it!" Harry said as he got out of the water to greet him. Spencer looked at herself in the water and fixed her hair.

"Of course I would" Remus said with a smile on his face. He looked out at the water and waved at Spencer. "Hello Spencer!" he yelled. "Is the water good?" he asked. "Of course it is!!" Spencer replied, she swam back to land and looked for Sirius but it seems that he caught on and left.

"Do you need something professor?" Spencer asked as she got out of the water. "Nothing at all, Harry here told me-" Remus said but was cut off by Harry saying "I invited him to swim with us- he was friends with my parents, you know? Thought some time together away from dementors would be nice" Harry said as he shot Spencer an apologetic look.

In Harry's mind, he should've asked Spencer if Remus could join them. In reality, both Remus and Spencer are glad Remus was there.

"Did you bring shorts professor?" Spencer asked, Remus nodded. "Well let's get this party started then" Harry replied.

"Fancy a race professor?" Harry asked Remus. "You're on" he replied. "I'll swim out and see who wins" Spencer said as she walked in the water and swam to the shallow end. "You got this Harry" Spencer yelled, this made Remus shake his head with a smile on his face.

Spencer saw Remus' body and stared at it while biting her lip. Somehow, he was even more beautiful even with his scars. She smiled to herself as she looked up at him, he was already looking at her. He threw her a wink she immediately blushed.

"Ready boys?" she yelled as they got into the water. "Ready" they said in unison. "Swim" she yelled and Harry started swimming. Remus let him get a head start but once he got into the water he caught up quickly. Reaching Spencer first he threw her a smile, "what's my prize" he asked.

"Me" she replied in a whisper. "I've won at life then" he said while Harry reached them. "No fair you already knew how to swim" he replied. "Sorry kid, James would've been mad if I let you win" Remus said, he then splashed water his way which led to a water fight.

"Alright alright" Spencer said laughingly. "C'mon Harry you're up against me now" Spencer said. "Professor do you mind going to land and see who gets there first?" she asked Remus. Remus nodded and swam back, the whole time Spencer just stared at his back as he walked out of the water, "god that's hot" she whispered to herself.

"What?" Harry said.

"I-" Spencer said. "The water- it's hot is it not?' she said awkwardly. 

"It's alright" he shrugged as he looked back to Remus.

Spencer couldn't tell, but Remus laughed at her comment and her save. Obviously, he couldn't bring it up since she would question how he even heard her.

He turned around and yelled "Ready," "go" he added. Spencer let Harry get a head start as well; however, she was more than fine with letting him win.

Remus looked at her in amazement, he had a huge smile on his face. He turned around and picked up her camera. He took a picture of Spencer smiling and Harry swimming to shore.

"Gods you're beautiful" he whispered to himself.

When Spencer reached land Harry asked "Did you let me win?" "Of course not, I guess I'm a bit rusty" she replied and grinned at Remus. "yeah she isn't the best swimmer is she, maybe I should be the one giving swimming lessons" Remus said, Harry laughed at his comment. "Are you suggesting we race Professor Lupin?" she replied.

"I'm not suggesting anything" Remus said while crossing his arms. "Ouuu" Harry replied. Spencer and Remus were looking at each other. "This is war" she replied, Spencer walked to the water and looked at Remus. "C'mon tough guy, let's see" she replied. Harry stared at her in amazement.

"Harry mark a line would you" Remus said as he walked towards Spencer. Harry picked up his wand and put a light white mark in the water. "No letting me start first like Harry" she whispered to him. 'Oh darling, like you said... this is war' he replied with a smirk on his face.

"Go" Harry yelled and the pair began to swim.

Spencer swam as fast as she could, so did Remus. However, he decided to let her win. He knew it wouldn't be fair since his werewolf added strength. When Spencer reached the line Harry yelled in wonderment and Remus whispered to her "that's my girl" as he held his hand up for a high five. She returned his high five and replied "you shouldn't have let me win. I saw how fast you swam against Harry honey" with a smile on her face.

"I didn't let you win- I'm an old man and my muscles are failing me" he replied. "Sure grandpa... let's go back" she said. They turned around to see Harry flustered as he lowered the camera- he took a picture of their high five.

Remus continued walking, Spencer staring at his back. She thought this was the perfect opportunity, she placed her arms on his shoulders and pushed herself up- placing her legs on his shoulders.

"Woah there" Remus said with a smile on his face as he tried to grab on to Spencer. "Harry take a picture!!" Spencer yelled towards Harry who obliged. He pointed the camera towards them and they smiled. "I meant with you in it dummy" Spencer yelled back. Harry laughed and shook his head as he turned around and pointed the camera towards them.

"Cheeeeese" Harry yelled which made Remus and Spencer giggle. Remus reached shore and placed Spencer down. "Thank you so much Spencer- for the lessons, we should do it again sometime" Harry said. Spencer nodded at him and said "of course kid" while scuffling his hair. Harry turned to Remus and said, "thank you for swimming with us Professor- I had a good time."

"Of course Harry, anytime. Thank you for inviting me" Remus said while sort of drying his hair with a charm. "I'll see you later Spence?" Harry asked. "Sure, bye kiddo" Spencer replied and Harry left the couple to finish drying off.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Professor?" Spencer asked Remus. "I always enjoy myself when I'm with you darling" he replied. She giggled at his comment and took her shirt off which revealed her bra. "Woah Spence-" Remus replied while placing a towel around her. 

"Calm down Professor it's not like you haven't seen me in my _undergarments_ " she said with a grin on her face. "We're in public" he said.

"We're alone surrounded by a lake no one even knows is here" she said as she took her towel off, "you don't have to look" she added. Remus shook his head with a smile on his face. His eyes strolled down to her stomach and his smile turned to a frown. Spencer saw this and turned around.

He walked towards her and placed her back on his chest. His hands touched over her scars and he whispered "promise me you'll tell me about these someday." Spencer sighed and said "someday love." He started drawing something on her scars, Spencer couldn't tell quite yet what it was.

"Are you drawing stars around my scars?" she questioned. Remus brought his arms around her chest and hugged her tightly. "The world deserves you, don't ever doubt that" he said. Spencer brought up her hands and held on to his arms. "Was I right?" she asked not wanting to continue on the subject.

"Yes darling, when are you ever wrong" he said as he kissed her head. He let her go and changed. "Rarely" she replied as she changed to dry clothes.

She turned around to face him and placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm going to miss you" she said with a sigh. "I'm going to see you later today darling" he replied as he placed his hand on her cheek. "And then you'll be gone for a week" she said.

"Not a week love, just a couple of days" he said as he brought her in for a hug. She rubbed circles on her back as she played with his hair. "Let's go back to the castle" Remus said. "Wait, one second" Spencer said as she got her camera. She placed it in front of them and took a couple of photos filled with peace signs and kisses.

"Why do you always insist on taking photos?" Remus asked as they walked to the castle. "I want to remember the happiness, and I want there to be proof that I was happy. Just in case of... anything" Spencer replied as she looked straightforward. 

"Spence-" Remus said but was cut off by Snape walking towards them. "Lupin you must collect-" he was saying before coming to a stop, looking at the wet hair on the pair and the bags Spencer was carrying. 

"What's going on here?" he said while looking at Spencer. "It's not what it looks like- I was swimming with Harry and Harry invited Professor Lupin- he decided to join us. Harry had plans and left us, we were just walking inside" Spencer replied. 

"Getting caught up on lost time Lupin are we?" Snape remarked. Remus scoffed and looked to Spencer "I'll see you soon" he said as he walked away. 

"You don't have to be an ass all the time" Spencer replied. "Don't forget who you're Speaking to" he said. Spencer just gave him a glare, "I'm saying this for your best interest Spencer- don't get close to him. You'll end up hurt" he said. 

"Listen- whatever your problem is with him, it stays between the two of you guys. I like you, but he has been nothing but kind to me and Harry and quite honestly you. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself" Spencer said while she tried to catch her breath.

"He wouldn't hurt me, or anyone" she said. "On purpose" he replied with a whisper. 

"What did you say?" Spencer asked. "Nothing just- keep in mind what I said" he replied and walked away.

"Well you could at least walk me back to the castle" she yelled as he kept walking. "You're a big girl, you can handle it" he replied without turning around.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

As Spencer walked to dinner alone, she felt a hand move up her back. She turned around taking out her wand and held it to their neck. "Woah-" Remus said backing away, putting his hands up, immediately Spencer lowered her wand and her face reddened. 

"Sorry I- you startled me" she said as she put her wand away, she couldn't bear to look at him. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah sorry, just- lost in thought" She said blushing. "What were you thinking about darling?" he asked, still worried. "Nothing important love" she said while looking up at him. She slowly rocked back and forth, Remus smiled.

Remus was beginning to say something but quickly stopped talking when someone yelled, "Spence there you are!" "Mel, hey!" Spencer replied. "Sorry Professor" Melissa said as she looked at Remus. "You're okay" Remus replied with a smile, "Well Spencer I'll see you next week" he said as he gave a smile to the girls and walked away.

Melissa wrapped her arm around Spencer's as they walked to their table. "Next week?" Melissa asked. "He won't be attending our class- Professor Dumbledore has an assignment or something I'm not sure I didn't ask" Spencer replied, Melissa nodded. "So is there something you wanted to tell me?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, you should have a get together in your room" she whispered. "Is there someone in particular you want there?" Spencer asked with a grin. "Just the group" Melissa replied without looking at Spencer. "Andrew?" Spencer asked. 

"Why can't it be Fred or George?" Melissa replied. "Is it?" Spencer asked, "No" Melissa said while blushing. Spencer nodded her head and sat down. No one had arrived yet, so they were the only ones at the table. "When?" she asked Melissa, "whenever you want" Melissa replied. "Ok, I'll check my schedule" Spencer said. 

"So... Andrew huh" Spencer said as she grabbed a plate. "Andrew" Melissa replied with a smile on her face. "You?" Melissa asked. "What do you mean?" Spencer replied. "Is there anyone for you? Maybe Fred" she said as she lightly shoved her with her elbow.

Spencer giggled at her, "You know I don't like Fred" she replied. "but is there anyone?" she asked. "No, I don't think I want to be with someone for a while" she said as she looked up at her and gave her a smile. She then looked at Remus and saw him talking with Professor McGonagall, Spencer smiled to herself.

"Mmm" Melissa replied. "What?" Spencer asked. "I don't know, lately you seem happy" Melissa said as she placed food on her plate. "Well, it is our last year. I love spending time with you guys" she replied. 

"No, I know I mean-" Melissa said, she took a breath and continued talking, "I mean, if it's possible, more happy" she added. Everyone seemed to be joining the table, so Spencer turned to look at her and smiled. She whispered "well it was a good day today." Melissa nodded at her reply and asked "what did you do?"

"Just went swimming alone, it was fun" Spencer said. Harry smiled to himself, "that's nic-" Andrew tried to say but was cut off by George asking "you went to the lake out by yourself again?" Spencer sighed and replied "I can swim you kn-"

"Well did you forget about-" George said but was cut off by Fred saying "or should we remind you-" which was again cut off by Spencer saying "stop it." She threw the twins a glance which made them stop talking; however, they were still looking at her with a worrying look.

"What's happening" Ron asked the group. "Nothing. Right?" Spencer said as she turned to look at the twins, "right" they replied back simultaneously.

"So, how did everyone enjoy their Sunday" Spencer said trying to bring back a normal conversation. Everyone except Andrew spoke which Spencer noticed, he kept looking back at the Ravenclaw table but thought nothing of it. He did have multiple friends in different houses. 

Spencer turned her eyes to Remus, who was already looking at her. He threw her a wink which made her blush immediately. "You okay Spence? you're looking-" Fred said but couldn't seem to find the word. "Red" Hermione answered. "I'm fine" she replied, "he- _it's_ hot" she said while putting her head down. 

"Right, well" Hermione said while continuing their conversation. She looked back up to Remus who had a grin on his face. Spencer shook her head side to side with a light smile on her face.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

Around 10 pm, Spencer heard a knock on her door. "It's open" she said, Remus walked in and said "you know, you should lock your door. There's a murderer on the loose if you don't know."

"Oh, I know, but you'd save me wouldn't you?" she said while turning around and putting her arms around his neck. "You bet darling" he said while bringing her into a kiss. 

He pulled away from her and walked to the bathroom, he changed out of his clothes and proceeded to walk to the kitchen. He took out a box of tea out of his bag, "You know, I have my own tea" she said as she walked towards him. "Now you have my favorite" he said as he brought it up to her cupboard.

"Wait-" she said as she brought it out and looked at the label. "Chamomile Tea" she said. "Do you not like it?" he questioned. "I do- I- I haven't had it in a long time" Spencer said while staring at the box with a light smile on her face. 

"My sister always made some when we would have tests- she always said "Spencer you're such an anxious and tense person- this will help" and it would. It always helped me relax and sleep" Spencer said. She looked up to Remus and held his cheek in her palm, "you, my dear, _are_ a really anxious and tense person." She kissed his cheek and put the box back in the cupboard and walked back to her room.

Remus just stood there in the kitchen, looking at her walking away. He knew just by her eyes she was hurt- a memory alone or a smell can bring back so much pain.

"Spencer" he said while looking at her back. She turned around confused, "you don't have to act okay in front of me" he said while looking out of her window. "I'm sorry" he said. "You have nothing to be sorry about" she replied as she walked towards him and grabbed his hand.

"I want to be the person you talk to about things-" Remus was saying but Spencer cut him off by kissing him. "You are, love..." she said while playing with his hair, "I'm fine" she added while looking into his eyes. He brought her in for another kiss- carrying her to her room.

Although his eyes were closed and he had only been there once, he had the whole place memorized. The books around the house, the photos of her and her friends, the homework on the table, the muggle game boards under the table in front of the couch. 

Her sweaters hung by the door and her uniform on the floor, the smell of her coconut hair consumed him.

Remus laid her on the bed, him being on top of her. He knew he shouldn't have been doing this. The moon was coming out tomorrow- this is why- he said to himself, but he kept kissing her and running his hand through her hair. "Spencer if we don't stop" he whispered with his lips on hers. 

"I know" she said while holding onto him, not stopping. 

"Remus" she whispered while flipping over so she could be on top of him. "Spencer" he whispered back, moving his hands from her hips to her butt. 

Spencer smiled through the kiss, but she threw herself off him landing on the opposite side of the bed. Trying to catch their breath he said "I'm sorry I wasn't-"

"It's fine I kn-"

"I didn't mean for it-"

"Remus breathe it's fine"

Finally catching their breath Spencer looked at him and laughed, Remus joined quickly. "Take your shirt off" Spencer said. He shook his head with a grin, "Not like that you horny teenager" she replied with a smile on her face. He took his shirt off and looked at her, she made her way towards him and motioned him to lay down. 

She placed her head on his chest, running her fingers on his scars. He placed his arm on her back, slowly rubbing it with his hand.

They were in comfortable silence, until Remus spoke up and said "you know, I've never let anyone touch them." She moved her head so she could look at him, "the first time you kissed me, you ran your fingers over the ones on my face" Remus said while looking at the ceiling.

"I don't really like them, so I try not to show them" he said. "You didn't seem to mind in front of Harry... or me?" Spencer questioned while looking at him. Still looking at the ceiling he replied "You guys are different, I knew Harry's family and were close and you..." he said while trying to find the correct words. 

He looked down at her and said "well, you're you" with a smile on his face. He moved and placed a kiss on her head. She looked at him and asked "One day?"

"One day" he replied as he kissed her. "Good night love" he said as she placed her head on his chest. 

She kissed his chest and replied "Good night." She fell asleep while he ran his hands through her hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE HOW I WILL NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH REMUS IRL BYE
> 
> the whole "One day?" "One day" thing was a call back to chapter 7. Space where they were talking about Dark Pasts🥺:
> 
> 'Dark past?' she questioned. 'Dark past' he said and smiled up at her. 'One day you'll tell me' she said smiling back at him. 'Sure, maybe one day.' he said.
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed this chapter <3


	17. Wrist

Spencer turned around in bed multiple times until she realized what was missing, a body next to her. She sat up and ran her hand through her hair, looking around her room and noticing a flower on her nightstand.

She picked up the peach rose and then noticed the paper next to it.

_Your head rests softly against my chest_   
_I feel warmth a charm could never bring_

_You run your hands through my hair_   
_and your finger across my scars._

_Your hand intertwined in mine_   
_Darling, you're perfect like the stars_

_I notice the doodles and annotations_   
_on the margins of your books_   
_and sketches on napkins_

_I notice you._

_walk to your table_

_-R_

Spencer held the paper to her chest, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She smiled at the faint smell of him. She placed it back down on her nightstand and got out of bed, carrying the flower with her.

She looked at her table which had a cup of tea, she could see the short vapor coming out of the cup.

_hopefully it's not cold_   
_again, sorry I had to leave so early._

_have a good day love_

_Yours,_   
_R_

Spencer smiled to herself as she brought the cup of tea to her mouth.

Remus smiled to himself at the thought of his favorite tea settling in her mouth.

 **──────** ⊱ **⁜** ⊰ **──────**

After breakfast, Spencer walked to her first class. She thought about Remus and what he was doing, how he was gone every month and the stupid joke she made.

"Spencer!" She heard someone say from behind. She turned around and faked a smile. "Professor Kula! Hi" she said while gripping her books tighter.

"You wouldn't know where Re- Professor Lupin is? I can never find him, it seems you've been taking up all his time" the professor inquired with a light laugh. Spencer awkwardly laughed with her. Spencer thought to herself, should she tell her where he actually is?

"Sorry no, but he won't be in the castle for a couple of days. There's only so much he tells his _assistant"_ Spencer answered.

"Hmm... right, well, when you see him tell him I'd like to have a word could you" she asked. "Sure, anything you would like me to tell him?" Spencer said with a smile on her face.

_bitch, she said in her head._

"No just- mention I want to speak to him yeah?" Kula replied. "Sure" Spencer answered, she turned back to the direction she was walking. "Enjoy your day!" Professor Kula yelled. Spencer turned back around and started walking backward, waving her goodbye and turning back around again.

She then rolled her eyes to herself and suddenly there came a light shiver to her spine. 

Spencer got to Professor Snape's classroom, empty of course with the exception of him. She took her seat and noticed a vial at the end of the table. He wasn't looking at her, so she decided to grab it.

She studied the vial in her hand, noticing the faint blue color, the date, and the smell, it was fairly simple to draw conclusions.

"Wolfsbane" Spencer said as she brought the vial down.

"Correct" Snape replied without turning around.

"Ineffective now" Spencer added as she sat back down. She looked up at him, who still wasn't looking back, "why would you do that" she finished saying.

He didn't reply to her, he knew why he didn't give it to him. He was getting too close with her, and Snape didn't like that.

"They drink it every day for a week, it tastes disgusting, and even missing one dose ruins all that work" Spencer said. "Right well, nothing we can do now can we" he replied as students trickled into the room. She shook her head in disappointment.

Andrew walked up to Spencer and saw the look on her face. "Already?" he questioned, "you know it" she replied with an eye roll and a shrug.

"later again?" he asked. "Most likely" she said while giving him a soft smile. "You can't change him you know," he said, "you can't change men like that" he whispered.

"I can try" she said while looking at her professor who was already scolding a student.

 **──────** ⊱ **⁜** ⊰ **──────**

3 days have gone by since she had seen Remus- she missed him. She missed talking with him and running her fingers through his hair. She missed the way he would rub his thumb over her back and the way she could hear his heartbeat when she rested her head on his chest.

Classes had been a drag ever since he left, defense wasn't as fun with Snape as it was with Remus. She thought about owling him, but decided not to since he was 'on an assignment from Dumbledore.'

She decided to look back at the flower which hadn't aged, she wondered what charm he put on it, and the little poem he wrote for her. She smiled to herself, what did she do to deserve him? she simply couldn't answer.

She took off his sweater that she had been wearing ever since he left and placed it back in her dresser, behind some other clothes.

She walked out of her room and walked to her class. "Spencie baby" Spencer heard behind, it was Fred who was jogging up to her. "How are you" he said as he grabbed her from behind and gave her a hug. He planted a kiss on her head and then put his arm around her.

"I'm good, what about you boys" she asked the pair.

"Good" they replied in unison. "Well, that's about to be ruined... again" she said as they walked to their class together.

"No... not again" Fred said in disbelief. He stood outside of the door, not wanting to go in. Spencer opened it and Fred whispered once more "no."

"Yes" Spencer said as she walked into Remus' classroom, smiling at the faint smell of him.

They took their seats and of course, to no surprise to Spencer, the lesson was on werewolves. Spencer didn't understand why he did this, every time Remus would be gone she could expect a lesson on them or surrounding them.

"Sir we learned about werewolves our third year?" someone said, Professor Snape turned around and said "we'll you'll learn again" as he pointed his wand towards the projector.

At the end of the lesson, he of course had to ask: Does anyone know how to kill a werewolf?

However, no one seemed to answer. It was quiet.

"Ms. venus?" Snape said as he turned his head towards her.

"I do sir, however, I'm not sure why would someone want to kill a werewolf" she said looking him in the eye. Gasps could be heard from different parts of the classroom, but Fred and George admired her.

"Well Ms. Venus a werewolf is a dangerous and revolting beast, why wouldn't you want to kill one?" Snape replied.

The whole class had their eyes glued to them. Snape was standing and Spencer was sitting but both glaring at each other as if they were enemies. Archenemies.

"Werewolves are monsters- they aren't human. They wreak havoc in their wake, they kill, murdered, cause pain, and infect others for fun. They are dangerous" Snape stated to the class, but kept looking at Spencer.

Spencer took a deep breath and smiled. "Professor, that is your opinion. The werewolf is only dangerous in wolf form, which is, once a month. In human form, they could be the kindest and most generous person you have ever met. There is a potion that prevents the human from losing their mind. Wolfsbane."

There was a moment of silence... until she spoke up again. "Werewolves are misjudged by society and it is because of that opinion you hold that people think they are 'a beast' as you put it so kindly."

"I mean I get my period once a month, science proves that even the psyche can be affected, influencing moods and causing feelings of dejection or irritability, does that mean that I'm a beast? because something out of my _control..._ happens to me once a month _?"_

Snape looked at Spencer and shook his head in disgust, "essay on werewolves- disperse" he said as he opened the door to the classroom with his wand. Spencer started packing her things and headed towards the door with the twins, she flinched as she felt a hand on her wrist stop her.

"You're not going anywhere" Snape sneered. "Neither are we" the twins replied as they saw his hand on her wrist. He let go and Spencer brought her wrist to her hand, rubbing the section he held a little too tight on.

"I'll be fine guys- I'll see you later" Spencer told them.

Fred gave her a look, she knew they wanted to stay. All she did in reply was nod her head, the twins both sighed and they walked out- closing the door behind them

"You don't speak to me like that in front of my own class" Snape said angrily.

"It's not your class" Spencer replied with a light shrug and an eye roll.

"Quiet" he said, almost not letting her finish her sentence. "You don't _ever_ speak to me like that. Is that clear?"

Spencer placed her things on top of a random desk, "why are you doing this, why are we having this conversation. You have never belittled me for standing up in something I believe in- I'm sorry if I embarrassed you-"

He walked towards her and gripped her uniform with his hands, almost picking her up.

"Are you serious right now" she said almost laughingly- she was scared to be honest, but she wouldn't let him see that. She knew he wouldn't do anything, but as the seconds went and she looked him in the eye... the less she believed herself.

"let. me. go." she said as she placed her hands on his wrists, trying to get him off.

She had to hit him in the chest to be set free, she fell back and fixed her uniform.

"When have you ever laid a hand on me. Look at what you're doing" Spencer said in disgust.

"You're too trustworthy for your own good, he got to you didn't he?" He remarked angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about" snapped Spencer.

"As well as naive" he replied.

Spencer shook her head while lightly laughing. "I'm leaving, talk to me when you're ready to apologize." She picked up her things and walked out, snapping the door shut, leaving Snape in the room of the person he hates most.

Spencer was fuming, and rightfully so. All she wanted to do was talk with Remus... and hug him. Snape had no right to act that way with her. She walked outside of the castle, knowing exactly where to go.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

"Well well well... long time no see" Sirius said as she walked in. "Hey" she replied softly. "What happened?" he asked.

She shrugged at him while moving to sit on the chair next to the table, "nothing, did you enjoy Sunday?" she asked wanting to change the subject. Sirius noticed this but decided not to push her on it. "I did, I actually wanted to ask you something" he said. Spencer nodded and waited for his question. "Remus- how long has he been there?" he asked.

"Lupin?" she questioned, knowing exactly who he was talking about. He nodded his head, she smiled at him. "Since the beginning of the year... he's the defense teacher" she said with a smile on her face which he returned. "He talks about you" she said in a light whisper.

This made his head beam up, "to the class?" he asked. "No, to me" she answered, leaving Sirius confused. "I'm assuming you saw him on Sunday?" she questioned, he nodded as her question. "Well, I'm his assistant. We talk sometimes, but I don't bring it up since" there was a moment of silence. "Well I don't know... the look on his face it's... I don't know" she finished saying.

Sirius nodded, "yeah... I know" he said. There were a couple of minutes of quiet.

"Tell me" he said, "we have nothing better to talk about" he added.

"We can't talk about it..." she said not looking at him. "Professor Lupin rarely does, so I will not indulge you" she said noticing a slight disappointed look on his face.

"He said it in confidence. I keep your secrets so I'll keep his" she added. "Right... you're the secret keeper" he said with a small grin on his face but his eyes looked the same as Remus' when he talked about the past.

Sirius kneeled in front of her and grabbed her hands. "You're not proposing to me are you" she said laughingly. Sirius shook his head while laughing with her. "I appreciate you" he said while holding her hands in his, "I don't say it as much as I sho-" he was saying.

He looked down at her wrist and raised his eyebrow. Spencer tried to pull her wrist back but Sirius had a firm grip on her hand. He brought it up to his nose and smelled it.

"Snivellus!?" Sirius remarked.

"Who?" Spencer said as she yanked her arm back.

"Who did that to you?" he said while standing up and pointing to her reddened almost purple wrist.

"No one" she said while looking to her side.

"Why does it smell like Severus Snape" he said while crossing his arms.

After a few moments of silence, Sirius gasped at the thought that entered his mind. He turned to Spencer and frantically yelled "Oh my- Oh merlin it's him isn't it."

"NO! No- It's not him- gross" she replied.

Sirius was confused, "so then why do I smell him on you" he said. "He's my professor" she replied rolling her eyes. "Why do I _smell_ him on you?" he said again.

"I have to go" she said while standing up. "Lovely to see you, as always" she said while throwing him a smile. She walked towards the door and Sirius grabbed her wrist, just like Snape did. Spencer flinched at him.

Sirius stepped back, in awe of that interaction.

Spencer sighed, in a whisper, she said "he didn't mean-" but was cut off by Sirius yelling "the hell he did Spencer."

"How long has he done these things to you" he asked, resting his hand on his hip.

"This is the first time-"

"Why are you protecting him" he yelled.

"I'm not!" she snapped back. "I'm not" she repeated in a whisper.

"Spencer, you flinched, which means it's not the first time that someone has forcibly grabbed your wrist" he replied.

"This is the first time he's grabbed my wrist" she whispered. "He didn't mean to, I know he didn't" she added.

Sirius was startled, "wait-"

"Drop this Sirius" she said back.

"Spencer-"

"Sirius I said drop it!" she yelled.

They stared at each other, not a word being said. "He's not as bad as people put him out to be" she replied.

Sirius scoffed at her comment, "you're just like Lily" he said while walking back into the house. "Harry's mom?" she said to the back of his head. "A time will come and you will see why everyone says those things Spencer" he said.

"Will a time come where I will see everyone disregard the things said about you?" she asked.

He still wouldn't turn around, he was actually thinking of an answer.

He didn't know if they would.

"I'll see you soon" she whispered and walked out of the house.

 **──────** ⊱ **⁜** ⊰ **──────**

Spencer walked into the dining hall and to her surprise, no one was at their table. As she walked closer, she noticed Snape staring at her.

She wanted him to be the first to talk, and if it took years then it will take years.

She started putting food on her plate when she heard a voice say "heard about your fight." Spencer looked to her side and saw Hermione. She threw a smile and looked back at her plate "nothing new really" she replied.

"You sure about that?" Hermione said as she looked at her wrist, Spencer lowered her sleeve quickly. Hermione took a seat next to her and whispered "you should tell Dumbledore."

Spencer shook her head, "I'm fine" she said. "Spence-" Hermione tried to say but was cut off by Spencer saying "Hermione I'm fine, he didn't mean it, okay." "Right" Hermione said with a sigh. "Why'd you guys fight anyway" she questioned Spencer.

"Difference of opinion" Spencer replied. "On?" Hermione asked. "Werewolves" Spencer said while bringing the cup of apple juice to her mouth. Hermione scoffed and replied "of course, what did he say?"

"Oh you know the usual... 'they're beasts' etc etc" Spencer answered. Hermione nodded with understanding, "and... what did you say?" she asked. "Society puts them down for something they can't control" Spencer replied as she shrugged. "Then he mentioned something weird" she added.

"What?" Hermione asked. "I don't know he just said 'he got to you'" Spencer answered while thinking about it. 'What could that mean' she asked herself in her head.

Hermione giggled and answered "he did"

"What does that mean?" Spencer asked looking at her in the eye. "I would've thought out of everyone you would've known" Hermione replied.

"Know what?" questioned Spencer. "Prof-" Hermione began to say but was interrupted by Fred. "Spencie baby" he said as he hugged her from behind and sat next to her. "Hey Freddie" she replied.

"Oh, that's how it is now?" George replied. "Hi Georgie" Spencer said as she ruffled his hair.

and as everyone came in, the conversation was quickly forgotten. However, Hermione thought of ways to help Spencer could get closer to the truth.

 **──────** ⊱ **⁜** ⊰ **──────**

Spencer fidgeted around her bed, unable to go to sleep. She went to her kitchen to prepare tea, the one that Remus left her. However, much to her surprise, none were left in the box. 'Fuck, I finished them' she said to herself.

She could practically hear Remus say 'well there weren't that many in there in the first place love' and smiled to herself.

She laughed lightly as she shook her head and threw the box away. She put her shoes on and began walking towards Remus' room, the end goal being tea.

Spencer entered his classroom and walked up to his room, that's when she heard someone inside groaning in pain. She walked in and saw Remus standing next to his table, bruises and scratches all over his body.

"Remus-" Spencer said as she brought her hand up to her mouth.

"Spencer what-"

"Who did this to you" she asked as she walked towards him and examined his body.

"I'm fine-" he tried to say but Spencer cut him off once more. "You're not" she replied as she stood up and got more rags and medicine from his cabinet. "Spencer you should go" he groaned.

"I'm not leaving you Remus" she said while looking for the medicine. She walked over and placed the medicine on the table.

"Spence-" Remus said as Spencer moved towards him. "No- now shut up and get on the bed" she argued. He looked at her in disbelief, "do I have to ask twice?" she added.

Remus smiled lightly and laid on his stomach. She placed the rags on his body and handed him a pill and water. "Drink up" she said with a light smile.

He returned the glass to her and saw her put it back in the sink. While she was at it, she started washing the dishes. "Spencer don't-"

"Don't talk" she said while not turning back.

He did as she said, he didn't speak the whole time. When she finished she turned her head around slowly and saw that he was staring at her behind.

"Enjoying the view?" she said as she fully turned around and grabbed some towels to dry her hands. "I was" he replied with a slight blush on his face.

She grabbed a chair and placed it next to his bed. "You should sleep honey, we'll talk tomorrow" she whispered. She placed her hand on his head, running her fingers through his hair, and slowly he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had no clue what to name this chapter :/


	18. Veritaserum or Dare

"Mmm" Spencer said as she slowly woke up to the feeling of lips on hers. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him, "good morning love" he said as he laid a kiss on her forehead and walked towards the stove.

"Hey" she said softly. "You didn't have to sleep on the couch- you could've slept with me" he said while pouring water in the kettle.

"If I did, you would've been in more pain than you already were" she said while rubbing her eyes. "Anyway, the couch was fine" she finished saying.

She sat up and watched him, how his body moved doing one of the most simple things in life. Him being shirtless didn't help, she stared at how perfect his body was molded, and how his hands held the kettle so softly.

Spencer lightly bit her lip as he reached towards the upward cupboard and took out tea, his faint v-line showing.

"You're staring" he said in a low whisper. She stood up and walk towards him... "you bet I am" she replied as she brought him in for a kiss.

She held his face the way he would hold hers, he placed his hand on her wrist and she quietly groaned.

She pulled away and he opened his eyes to her walking back to the couch. He followed her and kneeled down in front of her.

"Are you ok?" he questioned. "I'm fine love" she said as she caressed his cheek. "What happened here" he said as he eyed her wrist. Although it was lowering in color, you could still see red.

"Quidditch practice got a little out of hand, no need to worry" she said. "Never mind about me, how are you feeling" she said while bringing her eyes to him.

He sighed as he stood up and walked to the stove. "Good, great actually" he said while taking out mugs.

"Why do you feel the need to lie to me" she asked nonchalantly.

He placed the mugs on the counter but couldn't bear to look at her.

She sighed, standing up and walking behind him. She stared at his back, new scars showing. Ones that would go away in a couple of days and others that have been there for what seems forever.

Tears were brought to her eyes, but she didn't make any noise.

She placed her hand softly on his back and whispered "who did this to you Remus?" in a broken voice.

It took a couple of seconds, but he turned around and grabbed her hand, slowly placing it on his heart. "I'm here love, I'm fine" he replied.

With his other hand he wiped the tears off her face, she lightly laughed realizing she was crying. "Why don't you sit down, wait until the tea is ready yeah?" he asked while rubbing her cheek. She nodded in response.

He brought her a mug and sat down with her, enjoying the comfortable moments of silence.

"Professor Kula wants to speak to you" Spencer said while looking inside her mug.

"Oh?" he replied. "What about?" he finished saying.

"Not sure- she said to let you know she wanted to speak with you. She also said that she could never find you, it seems that I have been taking up all of your time" Spencer said while bringing her tea up to her lips.

After her last sentence Remus' mouth formed a smile- he took a sip of his tea and brought her chair closer to him with his foot.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he said, she rolled her eyes at the comment as he brought her in for a kiss.

She placed her forehead on his, breathing him in. "Will you be in class today" she asked while not opening her eyes.

Remus shook his head in response, Spencer lightly sighed. "That's good- you should take time to recover" she said as she caressed his cheek.

She stood up and picked up the now empty mugs and brought them to the sink, washing them. Remus walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Remus- I don't want to hurt you" she said softly. She knew if she touched his chest, or any part of him as a matter of fact, he would be in pain.

"You're not doing anything- I am" he said as he moved her hair out of her neck, kissing it.

"Remus I'm doing the dishes" she said as she closed her eyes at the feeling of his lips on her neck.

"Two mugs" he whispered as he placed another kiss, "Remus" she whispered back. He took his face out of her neck but still held her close.

Once she finished, she turned around and softly placed her hands around his neck. Remus carried her up and sat her on the counter.

"Remus you're going to hurt yourself more" she said laughingly.

"I missed you, you know" he said while placing his hands on the counter, just beside her thighs.

"I missed you too" she said as she put her hand on top of his.

The sun hit Spencer in the face, making Remus study it. For a couple of seconds, they looked into each other's eyes. Spencer was completely oblivious as to why Remus was looking at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked while running her hand over it.

"Beauty" he replied nonchalantly as he kissed her on the cheek. He whispered in her ear "You're really pretty"

"You're not too shabby yourself" she whispered back.

He put her hair behind her ear and held her cheek. She rested on his hand, closing her eyes.

"This is really... domestic you know" she said.

"Very" he replied.

She grabbed his hand and kissed it, then rested it on her lap.

"I hate to kill the mood... but I have to go" she said with a sigh.

He nodded his head in understanding. "Can I come over tonight?" he said.

She looked around his room, trying to form the words that would let him down. "Or- or not I don't want to move too fast- I know it's only been a couple-"

"No- no it's not that" she said trying to get him to slow down. "I have something tonight with my friends..." she said softly. He nodded his head.

"but you can come over after... and we can have a Saturday in my room" she said with a smile on her face. "You sure? I wouldn't want you to-"

"Love, it's fine... I want you to come" she said while placing her hand on his cheek.

He smiled at her, "this is probably the most we've touched each other in a morning" he said with a soft laugh.

She looked down, lowering her hand.

"Spencer?"

She shook her head with a light smile. "It's nothing" she replied while turning her gaze back to him.

"Spence"

"I just..." she took a deep breath, "when I came in here yesterday you looked so... I don't know. I just realized that I could've lost you, to whoever did that to you" she finished saying.

 _'You're right... that monster has always taken everything from me'_ he said to himself.

"Love..." he whispered.

"It's stupid I know... I just, we have something you know" she said. She looked at him and said "we have something special, in my opinion, and-"

"I think we have something special too... but I don't want you worrying about me darling"

"Do you worry about me?"

"Of course-"

"Then let me worry about you. Don't... don't try and kick me out again when you're hurt okay? I want to be the person you go to" she said while resting her hand on his chest.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Your heartbeat is going crazy"

He placed his hands on top of hers, "I would be lying if I said _this_ doesn't scare me... but this is what you make me feel" he said while holding her hand a little tighter, she threw him a smile.

He moved forward and kissed her.

"I'll see you tonight" he said in a whisper.

"1?" She asked.

"2:30" he replied. She looked at him in confusion. "I know how late a party can get" he said while walking backward, allowing her to get off the countertop.

"Right... I'll see you later then" she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek and walked towards the door. She looked back and said "don't miss me too much" with a wink.

He chuckled at her comment and saw her walk out. He slumped right back into bed, exhausted but smiling with her on his mind.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

Spencer entered her last period, this time however it was like the rest of the students, right on time. Just like her first class.

Snape made no effort to talk to her, which bugged Spencer. He acted like if what he did was right, as if he would receive no consequence for his actions.

Spencer wouldn't tell Dumbledore, not after everything he has done for her.

He made it clear to her that she did not owe him anything; yet, Spencer knew he would hold her gratitude for a lifetime.

Snape on the other hand, well quite honestly he didn't know how to feel.

Obviously, he thought it best to ignore her. Act like he's one of the rest of his students, but it was hard.

He would be lying if he didn't feel any connection to her, a fatherly connection.

But he screwed up, and it would be a miracle to see him actually admit he's sorry.

He actually shivered at the thought of apologizing.

After all, the only person he had ever said the words to was Lily.

"Professor?" a student asked

"What" Snape sneered looking in the other direction. The student scoffed which made Snape turn to look at them.

Spencer put her hand with her essay outward, "my essay" she said. The rest of the students had placed it on Lupin's desk, Spencer however wanted Snape to look over it.

"Right" he said as he took the paper from her hand.

She shook her head and walked towards the door, leaving the classroom.

"You good?" Fred asked Spencer as they walked out together. "Yeah" she sighed with a smile. "Never better" she said while turning to look at him.

"Artemis..." Fred whispered. "Don't Freddie" she said while stopping their walk. She formed her hand into a fist and with the bottom of it she lightly hit his chest. "Just don't..." she whispered.

"Look, I know you think you owe him a lot... but Spencer-"

"Fred, you don't understand" she said while looking up at him.

"He's important to me okay? Yes, yes I'm mad that we are fighting but I'm also disappointed that he's acting like he doesn't know me" she lowered her hand and put it to her side. "I'm not going to talk to him until he apologizes but... I'm still hurt you know?"

He brought her in for a hug, letting her rest her head on his chest. Him resting his head on hers. "I know Artemis... I know" he sighed.

"You're the only one that calls me that" she said with a soft laugh as she pulled away from the hug.

"Are you okay?" she heard a voice say from behind Fred.

"Rem- I mean- Professor Lupin! How lovely to see you!" Fred said. Remus nodded at his reply as he looked at Spencer who was wiping the tears off her face.

"I'm fine Professor Lupin, just allergies" she replied as she waved her hand in the air.

"In November?" he asked.

"In November" Fred and Spencer said simultaneously.

"Right" he replied as he put his hands in his pockets.

"So where have you been Professor? Off snogging the Missus?" Fred asked nonchalantly.

"Fred" Spencer said as she nudged him on the side. "It was a joke- Remus knows it was a joke. Anyone looking at him can tell he was sick, jeez Spence that hurt" Fred said as he rubbed his rib cage.

Remus lightly laughed at the pair, but also felt his heart sting. He saw that they were hugging right before, and he caught the last of their conversation.

 _'Who needs to apologize? Who hurt her? Me? Does Fred know about us? He can't, he wouldn't have made the marriage joke'_ Remus said in his head.

"Oh Fred you know if I was married your family would be first on the guest list, not that it would matter as marriage is not in the books for me" he said with a chuckle.

"Aw c'mon Rem, there's a lucky lady out there that will tame you down" he said as he lightly punched his shoulder.

_Spencer hadn't even thought that far, what would happen after school? How long would they last? If they did, would they get married? Would she get married to him?_

"Spencer?" Fred asked.

"Sorry- lost in thought" she said with a smile. "but yes professor surely someone out in the world is for you" she said with a smile, raising both her eyebrows high so he can get the clue.

"Right" he said with a light blush. "Well I'll let you two go back to... whatever you were doing" he replied.

"Snogging" they heard from behind. It was George walking up to them and getting in the middle, resting his arms on their shoulders.

"Right guys" he said as he looked to his sides.

"Ugh, as if" Spencer said as she moved to the side so George could stumble upon himself.

"Rem- How are you?" he said as he composed himself.

"Good, but I'd rather you guys call me Professor Lupin during the school year. Wouldn't want others to think I allow students to call me by my first name" he smiled.

"Right, right... it's not like we're practically _family_ or anything" George added.

"We are, but not a lot of people," he coughed, "students know. Can't have everyone in Hogwarts calling me Remus now can I... _some_ would say it is very unprofessional"

"Snape" the twins replied.

Remus smiled, "anyhow... I must be going to the medical wing. It was nice getting to chat with you guys"

"Fred, George, Spencer" he said as he nodded them off

"Professor" they all replied as they nodded back and he walked away.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

"Andrew! You're early!" Spencer said as she opened the door to find her friend. "and with a friend- hi. I'm Spencer" she said as she reached her hand out.

"Eliot, Ravenclaw, thank you for having me" he said with a smile on his face as he shook her hand.

"Of course... make yourself at home" she said to Eliot as she looked at Andrew who was avoiding her eyes.

Everyone started coming together, and finally the younger kids arrived. "Hermione! You're here!!" Spencer said as she moved out of the doorway. "Hey Ron, Harry" Spencer said while smiling at them.

"Yeah- these two wouldn't bugger off" Hermione said as she took off her sweater. "Yes Spencer I love spending time with you. Aw thanks Mione such kind words" Spencer replied sarcastically.

"You know what I meant Spence" Hermione said. "Yes yes I know I know" she replied.

"Fred feet off the table please" Spencer said as she walked back in.

"Hey hey hey- what do you think you're doing?" Spencer asked as she walked towards Harry and Ron. "You guys are 13" she said as she took the whisky away from their hands.

"Ronald you know better... if your brothers say yes then there are wine coolers in the fridge" she said as she put the whisky back in its place. Harry looked at Spencer, waiting for an answer.

"Harry only a little ok?" said as she ruffled his hair. "Thanks" he said with a smile as they walked to the fridge, happy that she at least let them drink.

She walked back, looking at Hermione who had a disappointed look on her face. Spencer rolled her eyes, "they have like 8% alcohol relax" she said as she hit Hermione on the side with her elbow.

The get together started off fun, everyone firstly dancing to music or just talking amongst each other.

Spencer saw how Andrew kept looking at Eliot, and if her suspicions were correct, the night was not going to end well.

She took these thoughts out of her head, she was going to have fun. She remembered she left brownies in the kitchen to cool down, she walked into the kitchen to find the plate gone. She turned around and saw Harry and Ron giggling at something.

"Did you guys eat these?" she said as she brought her eyes on the plate.

They kept laughing.

"Guys" she whispered as she got down to their level, "did you guys eat them" she asked again even though the answer was obvious.

"Bloody good" Ron said as he brought another to his mouth.

"You might want to slow down there kiddo" Spencer said as she got back up and placed a hand on her hip.

"I'm good- high metabolism and all" Ron replied as he took another bite.

"Ronald... those are edibles" Spencer said in a whisper. Harry's eyes widened and he almost spit out the food in his mouth. "Oh my-" Harry whispered as he brought his hand to his stomach.

"Duh Spencer, that's why I'm eating them" Ron replied with his mouth full, adding an eye roll.

"They're full of cannabis" Spencer said with a light giggle. "You know... the muggle herb that some consider a _drug_ " Spender added with a smile.

"All of them?" Ron asked freaked out as he looked at the plate in front of them.

"How many did you eat" she asked.

Ron started breathing faster, almost hyperventilating "10?!?" He exclaimed.

"Harry?" Spencer said with her eyes wide. "'No- not many- oh my god Ron! "Hermione is going to kill us" Harry said as he hit the brownie out of Ron's hand.

"12?!?" Ron said as he looked at Spencer.

"Oh- Gods with your body weight?" Spencer said while looking around. "You're fine, it's fine" she said while she opened her cupboard and filled glasses with water.

"Then why are you making that face Spencer!!" Ron practically yelled.

"Relax, don't freak out drink this" she said as she handed him a cup of water. "It's just like the relaxing tea- just in a brownie. Calm down" Spencer said as she rested her hand on their shoulders.

"Right... right" they said.

"Spencer you're missing Fred's dance moves on your table" said Andrew as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey, can you go get Hermione for me?" Spencer asked.

"Sure" he replied as he walked back out. "and tell Fred to get off my table!" She yelled back.

"Right... I'm sure Hermione will scold you but I'll handle it okay? This wasn't your fault" she said to the both of them. They nodded their heads in response.

"You need me?" Hermione said as she walked in, Hermione saw Spencer's hands on their shoulders and threw her a questioning look.

"They ate my weed brownies" Spencer replied. "All of them!?" Hermione yelled as she threw them a glare. "It wasn't their fault- I didn't tell them I made them with- I should've known when they were in the kitchen" Spencer admitted.

"Just..." she said as she took her hands off the boys and took Hermione to the corner of the kitchen. "They feel horrible okay- just take them home please" Spencer asked. "Fine... but only because I want to go read" Hermione replied. "I'll get my coat... tell them to meet me at the door" she said as she walked out.

Spencer walked back to the boys who were again laughing. "You feel horrible, and _so so so_ guilty and you won't tell this to anyone... _understood_?"

"Yes ma'am" Ron replied.

"Yes" replied Harry.

"Now... you're leaving because you're tired okay?" Spencer asked.

"Very" Ron replied as he fake yawned and stretched his arms. Harry raised his hand, with his pointer finger almost going into Ron's mouth- and Ron almost taking a bite out of it.

"Hey" Spencer said as she snapped her finger "cut it out people with think you're weirder than usual" she said.

"Hermione is waiting for you guys at the door... goodnight" she said as she hugged Ron.

He left the kitchen and then she hugged Harry, "goodnight" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Drink more water okay?" She said.

"Yeah yeah yeah" he replied and waved as he walked out.

Spencer sighed and put a plate on top of the brownies. There weren't that many left but she knew that the group would've enjoyed more.

Spencer walked out of the kitchen and found Fred still dancing on top of the table. "Fred!" Spencer said as she walked closer to him. "Oh c'mon Artemis live a little"

The song switched to Good old fashioned lover boy by Queen- Fred pulled Spencer on top of the table and started to make her dance.

"Fred-"

" _Oohhhh love_ " Fred started singing, he placed his hands on her cheeks bringing her closer.

Spencer smiled, " _Oohhh lover boy_ " Spencer sang back. Fred smiled as they started dancing on her table.

" _Let me feel your heartbeat_ " Fred said as he placed his hand on her heart.

" _Can you feel my love heat_ " she replied in response.

They sang and danced on the table, not noticing the rest of the group smiling at them. While George took photos of the two dancing on the table.

When the song ended they both laughed together, "ok now off my table" she said. Fred got down and offered a hand to Spencer. "M'lady" she said as he bowed.

"M'lord" Spencer said in response with a smile.

George lowered the music and said, "right well lets up the antics then... the children are gone" as he took a vial out of his hand and waved it around.

Spencer didn't know if it was the adrenaline or the drinks she had, but she agreed to it.

"Right we all know the rules" Fred said as they all formed a circle. "Take the Veritaserum, or take a dare. Now who wants to go first" Fred said with a grin.

"Truth" George said as he turned to his brother. "Pick your person" Fred said. "Spencer" George answered. He brought the shot up to his mouth, "who was the last person you kissed?" She asked.

"Booo, lameeee" Fred remarked. Spencer rolled her eyes at him. "Hufflepuff- Olivia or something I don't know" George answered, smiling at Spencer.

"Right spencer your turn" George said. "Dare" she replied. "Fred" she picked. "I dare you to run across the hallway naked" he said with a smirk on his face.

Spencer laughed, "ok truth then" she replied. "Aw c'mon" Fred said as he handed her the shot.

"Who is the hottest Hogwarts Professor" he asked. Spencer's eyes beamed up, trying not to say who she was thinking of. She tried to hold her tongue but it was hard. "C'mon Spence" Fred said.

"Lockhart is up there" She answered, but her body knew it wasn't the _truth_ , she fidgeted. "Nu-uh, she's partly telling the truth. Who is it" George said.

"L-" Spencer put her hand over her mouth. George took her hand off, "Lupin!" She yelled.

They all let off a laugh and she felt a little embarrassed, "even with the scars?" Melissa asked while shaking her head.

"It's not like he can do anything to change them can he Mel!" She yelled back. Melissa's eyes widened, "Sorry- I don't know what came over me" she replied.

"I'll go. George" Melissa said. He looked up, "Truth or Dare" he asked. "Dare" she said as she brought her own drink to her lips.

"I dare you to give a lap dance to the person on your right" George said with a grin on his face. Andrew's eyes shot up, looking at Eliot, then George and back at Melissa- but in the end they landed on Spencer's.

"You don't-" Andrew said but was cut off by Melissa jumping on him.

Spencer had never seen Andrew so uncomfortable. She looked at Eliot who was looking down at his drink.

Fred and George were laughing, but Spencer knew something was wrong. She knew he didn't want it. "Alright I think that's enough" she said with an awkward laugh.

Melissa looked at Spencer scrunching her eyebrows, "It's Andrew's turn and quite honestly I don't want to see where uh- _this_ goes" she said while looking in between them.

Andrew coughed as Melissa got off of him. "Right then..." Andrew said as he fixed his sweater. "Dare. Fred" he said.

"I dare you... to kiss the hottest person in this room" he said with a grin on his face.

Andrew debated, he looked at the vial and back at Spencer. She had a smile on her face, 'it's fine Andrew, nothing is going to happen' she tried to say.

While they were speaking to each other in silence, everyone else was confused. They were asking themselves why they were looking at each other.

 _Why her_ , Melissa asked herself.

"Right..." Andrew said as he still looked at Spencer.

He looked at everyone, but turned to his right and kissed Eliot. Grabbing his cheek with one of his hands and running the other through his hair.

"Oh" Fred and George said in unison, taken aback by Andrews actions.

Spencer smiled at the two, but then talked Melissa.

"I didn't know you were a f-"

"Hey!" Spencer yelled. "What the hell Melissa" Spencer said as she stood up.

"Hey it's fine-" Andrew said as he got up with Eliot. "No it's not, Melissa apologize right now" Spencer said.

"Yeah Melissa what the fuck man" Fred said as he got up.

"What it's the truth isn't it?" Melissa said as she looked around the group.

"I like girls- are you going to call me that to my face too?" Spencer asked.

"It's different-" Melissa tried to say.

"No it's not- get out of my house" Spencer yelled.

Melissa looked around, "Spence" she whispered as she tried to get closer to her.

Spencer grabbed Melissa by her arm and threw her to the door. "And take your shit!" She said as she threw Melissa her shoes and coat.

Spencer saw Melissa shut the door, and turned back to Andrew. She hugged him, "I'm sorry" she whispered. "I'm so sorry" she said as she hugged him tighter.

"It's okay" he whispered.

Eliot softly ran his hand over Spencer's back as she hugged Andrew.

Fred and George walked up to Andrew and hugged him as well.

"Get in here loser" Fred said as he pulled Eliot towards them.

"Well... I think we should get going" Andrew said as everyone slowly pulled away. "I'm sorry the night got ruined because of me-"

"No- not you, it's getting late we should all get going" Fred shrugged. George places his hand on Andrews shoulder, "sorry about making her do that mate" he said sincerely. 

Eliot looked at his watch, "Yeah it's 2:15" he said as he showed Andrew his watch. He nodded in response.

"Well thank you for having us Spencer" Eliot said as he brought her in for a hug.

"You guys are welcomed any time" she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder, throwing him a smile.

She saw Andrew and Eliot leave together, Fred and George staying behind.

"Well, that was... interesting" George said. "She was drunk" Fred whispered.

"Drunk or not she still shouldn't have said it" Spencer said as she slumped on her couch.

They nodded at her response, walking and slumping next to her.

"I thought he was going to kiss you" George said laughingly.

"Me too" Fred said as he joined in. Spencer laughed as she shook her head.

"Did you know?" George asked.

"Not really... I noticed him looking at the Ravenclaw table a while back but I didn't really suspect anything. Not until he came here with him" Spencer replied.

"They're cute" she added, they nodded in reply.

"I wonder what'll happen tomorrow" Fred asked.

"I'm tired" George said as he laid his head on Spencer.

"Up up" Fred said as he got up and picked up George. "As always... lovely get together Spencer" Fred said with a wink. "Bugger off" Spencer said as she laughed.

"See you tomorrow... afternoon?" Fred asked. Spencer giggled, "of course" she replied.

She got up and kissed the twins on their cheeks. "Goodnight boys" she said as they walked out of her room.

She sat back down on the couch, thinking about what just happened.

_Was I rude? Kicking her out?_

_No. She was about to call him a slur! You did what you had to._

She took off her bra and placed it on her table, she then placed her elbows on her knees and rested her head on her hands.

_I didn't think she felt that way..._   
_'She was drunk' Fred's voice played in her head_   
_Maybe it was the alcohol_   
_Still, she shouldn't have said it... or even thought it_   
_Maybe I grabbed her a little too rough_   
_Not rough enough_

_Why am I getting into fights with everyone?_

"Spencer?" she heard beside her. "Remus" she said as she sat up. "I knocked like a million times" he said while sitting down next to her, "you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah" she said as she placed her hand on his knee. "Nice party?" he asked as he grabbed her bra from the table and studied it.

"It's not- stop that" she said as she tried to yank it back, but Remus held tight. "Nu-uh" he said as he pulled it behind him. "Mine" he said while looking into her eyes. She rolled her eyes as she stood up, getting the trashcan to clean up the mess.

"So what happened" he asked as he set her bra on the couch. "Nothing" she said as she picked up the cups around her house.

"Spencer, you didn't hear me knock and when I came in you were staring into the table" he said as he threw a cup into the trash can she was holding. "You don't have to help me darling" she said as she walked towards the table.

"You don't have to switch the subject, tell me... please?" he asked. "You said you want me to be your person... well, I want to be yours love" he said as he brought her face in for a kiss.

"Firewhisky" he said with a smile. "Now" he said as he pulled her to the couch. "What happened?" he asked as he let her lay down on his lap, she stared at the ceiling.

"I know you're tired Remus" she whispered. "Not for you... now go" he said as he played with her hair.

"Well it was fun you know... as always. I threw it for Melissa, she told me she liked Andrew a while ago, You know Andrew?" she asked. "Sandoval?" Remus asked. " Yeah, anyway she said it would be fun you know to have a party, but Andrew came early and not alone, he came in with a boy, a Ravenclaw. It was fine you know, house rivalries are fun and all but I don't _hate_ other houses" Spencer replied.

"Anyway, at first I was like the more the merrier and it was fun. We danced and talked and- oh wait let me tell you" she cut herself off. "I made brownies with cannabis, I know I know scold me later, but Ron and Harry got to them before I could tell them what they were and they were high as kites! I had to ask Hermione to take them home" Spencer said laughing, Remus joined.

"As I was saying, after they left we played Veritaserum or Dare and It was fun at first..." Spencer stopped talking. "What happened?" he said as he kept playing with her hair. "this isn't why I'm in a mood but I'll tell you anyway" Spencer replied.

"Fred asked me who the hottest Hogwarts professor is... and I said Lockhart because partially I did find him attractive but my mind knew I was lying so I blurted out your name" she said fast. "Jeez Spence take a breath... so your friends know you think I'm hot big deal" Remus said laughingly.

Spencer awkwardly laughed. "Then Melissa said something about your scars" Spencer said, Remus shifted awkwardly. "and I yelled at her" she answered. "but that's not why you're in a mood? What happened after?"

"It was Andrews turn and Fred dared him to kiss the hottest person in the room and he looked at me" she said. She looked at Remus who was already looking at her, "I guess I knew the moment he brought him in-" "why did he look at you?" Remus asked. "Did he kiss you?" he said in a whisper

"Remus let me explain" Spencer sighed. "I'm... I'm-" "Spencer?" He asked. "I'm bisexual" she said while turning her gaze to himself. He let go of a breath he did know he was holding onto.

"Spencer there's nothing wrong with that" he replied. "I know it's just that- I don't want to drive you away" she replied while playing with his thumb.

"You won't drive me away Spence, I'm here" he said as he grabbed her hand and placed it on his heart.

She smiled as she continued to tell him, "well he looked at me because my friends know this but I guess he was scared to tell them that... well he's dating a guy" Spencer replied.

"and well Melissa likes him and I guess she got mad when he kissed Eliot... she was about to call him a slur but I cut her off. I reminded her I like girls and asked if she would call me that, she said it's different. It's not, I grabbed her arm and kicked her out... I threw her things at her and she left" Spencer finished saying.

"You did the right thing love" he said while throwing a smile at her. She looked back up at the ceiling. "I just didn't know she felt like that..." she whispered.

"You guys were drinking, maybe she wasn't thinking straight" Remus replied.

"Yeah I know I know, Fred said the same thing... but she shouldn't have said it in the first place you know" Spencer turned to look at him, he nodded in response.

"I feel like I'm arguing with everyone... you know" Spencer sighed, "not me" Remus said. Spencer sat up and said "not you" as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Who else are you arguing with?" Remus asked. Spencer sighed, "Snape" she said while looking away from him.

"I don't want to talk about it" she said as she got up and continued cleaning. Remus nodded and helped, "Rem-" "I want to, now let me" he said as he grasped her hand tightly before letting go.

When they finished they walked to the kitchen, Remus grabbed his bag and opened it. "Tea" he said as he placed it into the cupboard. "Good... I was running out" she said as she looked at him put it in.

He walked towards the table and took out the place which was on top of the brownies. He grabbed one and brought it to his mouth.

"Remus- those are _the_ brownies" Spencer said. "Yeah I know" he said while he ate another. "Remus!" She exclaimed. "I have a high metabolism calm down, they never do anything to me" he said.

"Right..." Spencer replied. She grabbed one and ate it, followed by another. Remus must've not noticed how many he ate since they were all gone, he just liked the chocolate taste.

"C'mon let's go to bed" he said as he grabbed Spencer's arm and walked towards her room. They changed their clothes and got in bed together.

After 30 minutes in silence Remus spoke, "Spencer do you think there's a God?" he asked while looking at the ceiling.

Spencer took her head off his chest and laid next to him.

"I mean we say 'oh God' 'oh Gods' or 'oh my Merlin' but do you actually think there's a God?" he asked, he turned on his side and looked at her. "I thought you wouldn't be affected by them" she laughed. "I'm not" he said with furrowed brows. "and you want to talk about the existence of Gods at this hour because?"

"It just came to mind" he said as he stared at the ceiling. After a couple moments of silence he laughed, "you're right I'm high" he said giggling, which Spencer joined.

After the laughing settled Spencer spoke, "I think that there's nothing known or can be known of the existence or nature of God. I neither claim faith nor disbelief in God, or any God" she said.

"There are so many horrible things that happened in my life... in this world. For others to say "the big people are testing you" I just- why would they cause pain you know" Spencer added.

"However I understand that believing in a God brings them serenity and gives them faith... believing in one just doesn't bring anything to me" Spencer said, turning around to see him staring at the ceiling.

"I feel stupid when I'm with you" he said. "Don't" she said as she turned back to stare at her ceiling.

"I like how you think about things, and how you talk" he said while reached for her hand.

She smiled at his comment.

"Do you think there's a God?" she asked.

"Personally, no. I think that if there were... my childhood would've been better" he admitted. "But I agree with what you said, about Gods giving people faith and stuff" he said.

"You never talk about your childhood" Spencer whispered.

"Yeah... I don't" he said.

"One day" he added and looked at her with a smile. He then laughed at her, "what?" she asked as she sat up.

"Your face is spinning" he said giggling.

"Nu-uh" she said as she touched her face, then proceeding to punch him on his shoulder. He winced in pain, "Sorry! I forgot" Spencer said as she rubbed his shoulder.

She laid back down and stared at the ceiling once more. "Can I ask you something?" she said. "Anything" he replied. 

"In class, Snape was talking about werewolves... he mentioned something your father said. Your father is known for the quote, something along the words of them being "soulless, evil and deserving nothing but death"" she said.

"Why would he say that?" she asked. 

"My father- he isn't... I don't know love" he said as he turned around to look at her. "Well, I don't like him" she said. "Trust me neither do I" he replied laughingly. "Can we sleep now?" he asked.

"Hey! you were the one that wanted to talk about God or whatever" she said laughingly. "No you brought it up!" "Oh Remus- let's go to bed" 

He got on top of her and kissed her, "Goodnight darling" he said. "Goodnight love" she said.

He went to his side of the bed, pulling Spencer to lay her head on his chest, both falling asleep.


	19. Picnic

"I never understood why he did what he did.

When the word spread around I didn't think it was true. That was... until Dumbledore told me that they- that they weren't _just_ rumors.

I couldn't believe it, I yelled and yelled at the man saying it wasn't possible. He wouldn't- he couldn't have done it.

Sirius Black had killed Peter, James, Lily... and me.

I died that day, with all of them, a part of me at least.

Numbness had taken over me. I spent years alone, something I didn't think I'd have to get used to again. I was 21 and alone in a world and everyone had moved on and found a purpose... I couldn't.

Every Halloween I spend in pain, but this one hurt the most. With Harry here... I just see them so much in him and- and I've told him this. We talk sometimes about them, but it still hurts you know?

I didn't want to do anything that day, I didn't even want to spend it with you. I was actually dreading breaking the news to you.

but there you were, with your gorgeous eyes asking _me_ what _we_ were going to do. Any sane person would've gone to Hogsmeade with their friends but you... you wanted to spend it with me.

I mean what was I supposed to say? 'sorry love I'd rather cry myself to sleep over my friends who have been dead for well over a decade'

They are- were my family...

I tried pushing them away, just like I tried to push you, but they stuck to me.

I never got to thank them for everything that they did for me. I never got to tell them that... that I loved them, I still do.

and I know it sounds awful to say I love their killer but I do.

They gave me the best years of my life... so yes, as much as it pains me to admit, Sirius Black still holds a place in my heart.

Not the Sirius Black who killed them, but the Sirius Black who included me.

The Sirius Black who made me outgoing and showed me compassion

The Sirius Black who didn't judge me for who- for _what_ I am.

I'd be lying if I said it doesn't hurt to talk about it. 

I guess that's why you're still sleeping.

I don't know how you would look at me if I admitted this. I don't know what you'd say or how you'd react.

I don't know how you would think of me... if you found out who I was.

If you found out what I was.

If I'm honest, I'm not excited to read your essay. I'm avoiding it because deep down I think you'll see me how I see myself.

A monster.

It doesn't make sense, it never did.

This, us, I mean. Quite honestly I'm still shocked you're sticking around.

I mean, we haven't really labeled this. What are we? Am I your boyfriend? Am I a friend which you kiss?

I realize I sound like a teenager, but really what are we?

I think I'm in deeper than you are. Which is fine... but I'm scared shitless."

Remus sighed as he took his gaze from her ceiling to her back. He got closer to her and wrapped his arm around her stomach, breathing her in.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't go back to sleep. He tried and tried but it wasn't working. He didn't know why.

He got up from Spencer's bed, trying not to make noise and wake her up, and walked to her kitchen. He put water in the kettle and took the box of tea out of the cupboard, that's when something out of the corner of his eye piqued his interest.

On the opposite side of the kitchen, on the countertop, there laid a notebook.

The same one he saw that day on the beach. It all came back to him.

He walked over to the other side and grabbed the notebook, not sure what to expect inside. It had been a while since he had seen it. The first time, he lightly skimmed over it, but as he waited for the water to heat he wanted to take everything in.

He opened up the first page

"To Artemis: Goddess of my Heart (and other things I guess)

May this notebook give you the ability to express yourself in ways only you can understand.

With love, your one and only,

Fred Weasley."

He smiled at the page, 'cute' he thought.

Looking over the first couple of pages, Remus smiled at the poems and drawings she had. When his tea was ready, he poured himself a cup and continued looking.

He kept smiling up until he reached one.

Year 5

I admired you, as much as it pains me to say.  
I wanted to be like you.  
I wanted to be you.

but you destroyed me

I thought we had a connection.  
I thought I could trust you.

and you destroyed me

I was 15  
my world was already crumbling  
and you destroyed the only beauty I saw in it

you. destroyed. me.

I cleaned my room, so they'll think of me kindly   
When they come for my things.

I am relieved that I'd left my room tidy,   
Goodbye.

He felt wrong, he felt guilty. Guilty for reading such words that he knew she would've preferred to keep private. Guilty for wanting to know who destroyed her.

Remus didn't know why he was tearing up, but he was.

"Remus?" he heard from the other side of the small apartment.

His eyes widened as he realized her notebook was still in his hand. He placed it down, trying to get the exact placement as he heard footsteps getting closer.

"yes darling" he said as she walked into the kitchen.

"what are you doing?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"couldn't sleep, made tea" he said as he showed her the cup in his hand.

"and why are you standing love? I have plenty of chairs" she said as she playfully pointed to them.

"I was just thinking, didn't really mind standing up" he said.

"right" she replied as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "my bed misses you" she said as she rested her head on his chest.

"just the bed?" he asked.

"yeah, you should go back to it" she said while staring at her window.

"tell _it_ I'll be back once my tea is finished" he replied as he placed his hand on her head.

" _it_ will be very pleased with your answer" she said while picking her head up and giving him a soft kiss.

She walked out of the kitchen and back to her room. Remus took in a deep breath, he finished his tea and walked back.

Once he got in bed she turned around and placed her head on his chest.

He closed his eyes, focusing on her heart beat and eventually falling back asleep.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

"Ugh" Spencer groaned as the sun hit her face. She turned around and hid in Remus' neck. "Shh" she said as she put her hand on his mouth. "I'm not talking" he said. "Shhh" she said as she tapped his mouth. "Why are you yelling" she whispered. "Stop yelling" she said.

"I'm not- okay" he said as she kept tapping his mouth, she felt the smile on his lips.

Spencer groaned, as her head kept pounding. "What is it now? my breathing?" he said with a chuckle. "Yes" she replied, still keeping her eyes closed.

"My head hurts" she said as she slowly sat up, still not opening her eyes. She ran her hand through her hair and stretched. She rested her elbow on her knee and her head on her hand.

She felt Remus shuffle out of bed, probably going to the bathroom. She didn't know how much time passed, but she fell asleep sitting up. Waking up to the sound of Remus telling her to open her eyes.

"No" she replied. "Love, open your eyes" he said as he placed her hair behind her ear.

She opened her eyes to find him with a cup of tea in his hand, reaching it outward for her. "My boyfriend... so thoughtful isn't he" she said as she took a sip of her tea.

Remus just looked at her, eyes widened as her words settled in.

She looked up at him and smiled, but then her lips went back in place. "Are you okay?" she asked as she placed her mug on her nightstand.

After a couple of seconds she realized what she said, her eyes widening like Remus'

"Oh Gods-" she said as she placed a hand over her mouth.

Remus got on the bed, "Spence-" he tried to say but she got up from the bed. "Spence!" he yelled as she ran out of the room. He got up and followed her, "Spencer" he said as he ran up to her but she got to the bathroom fast.

She locked herself in the bathroom, opening the toilet seat and throwing up. "jeez" she whispered.

Remus knocked on the door, "Spence?" he asked lightly, "go away" she replied as she threw up once more.

He opened the door with a spell, Spencer put her hand up trying to hide her face from him. "Remus go away" she said as he got closer.

"Let me hold your hair" he said as he took it out from the front of her face. "Remus don't-" "I want to" he said. She threw him a smile but it didn't last long, she threw up again.

"There there" he said as he patted her back. "You're okay" he said. He got up, still holding her hair with one hand, and handed her a towel. "Here" he said.

"Don't look at me I'm hideous" she said as she placed the towel over her face. "Never, you're just hungover" he said as he sat back down next to her.

Spencer rested her back against her tub, silence filling the room.

"So boyfriend huh?" he said while turning to look at her.

"Shut up weirdo" she said as she threw the towel at him but he caught it.

"You said it" he said laughingly.

"Stop reminding me" she said with a giggle.

She stood up and walked over to her mirror, looking at herself. Remus still on the floor looked at her studying her face. He looked back at the wall in front of him and laughed to himself.

"What?" she asked as she started to brush her teeth. He stood up and walked behind her, both looking at each other through the mirror.

"You also think I'm hot right?" he said with a smile on his face in remembrance.

Spencer coughed, almost choking on the toothpaste. "yeah well-" she said as she thought of something to say back to him. "You got high off weed brownies so" she said as she spit in her sink.

"So what... you think I'm hot"

"weed brownies _professor_ "

"you called me your boyfriend"

"a _students'_ weed brownies _professor_ "

She grabbed another towel and wiped her mouth, still looking at him through the mirror.

He placed his lips closer to her ear, whispering "you know... I think it's hot when you call me _professor_ " as he stole a kiss from her cheek and walked out of the bathroom.

"Naughty boy" she said with a giggle as she lightly hit his back.

They both walked to the kitchen, Spencer taking out medicine for her headache and Remus making his second cup of tea.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked as she walked back to her room for her tea. "Not long" he replied.

Spencer walked into the kitchen, Remus walked up to her and spun her around. "If it's any consolation, I think you're hot too" he said in a whisper in her ear.

She blushed at his comment, "and," he said as he moved his head back to look her in the eye, "I want to call you my girlfriend... If you want to call me your boyfriend" he said with a light chuckle as Spencer laughed and look out her window.

"I guess you can be my boyfriend" she said as she tapped his chest. He laughed at her reply. "Well then, I want to take you somewhere" he said as he sat back down on his seat.

"because I'm your girlfriend?" she asked as she drank her tea. "because, darling, it's a Saturday and I don't think you want to spend it inside with me" he said. She shrugged, "I like spending the day in with you" she said softly as she walked towards the table.

"but since you want to take me somewhere, we can go" she said with a smile on her face. "Ok how about instead of doing it now we can go at night? how about 7:30?" he said while he stood up and walked out of the kitchen. "Yeah sounds good- what are you doing?" Spencer said as she followed him to her room.

"Going to get us breakfast?" he said as he was putting his clothes on. "I'll go with you!" she remarked. "I'll be quick" he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead and walked towards the door.

"Hey!" Spencer yelled which caused him to turn around. "Come back here and give me a proper kiss" she said. He chuckled as he walked back and kissed her lips slowly.

"Right then" she whispered. "Now you can go" she said, Remus smiled at her as he walked out of the door.

"Weirdo" she told herself giggling as he left.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

"Right, I have eggs, bacon, toast, and your favorite- apple juice" Remus said as he walked into her apartment. "Yay" Spencer said as she stood up from the couch and walked towards him, picking up her plate and cup.

"Wait- didn't people look at you... for carrying two plates" Spencer asked as she walked towards her table.

"Well no one was really there but professors- and they all know about my metabolism" he said with a smile on his face. 

"Right, right," Spencer said with a smile but immediately frowned when she saw her plate, "Remus" she said while throwing him a look.

"I know I know, they're for me" Remus said. He opened his plate and showed Spencer how full it was, she laughed to herself. 

"At least you remembered I don't like potatoes," she sighed, "he never does" she said with an eye roll. She took her fork and started to dig in. 

Remus looked at her and sighed, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled, "Sorry, I don't want to put you in a gloomy mood" she said while shaking her head.

"I don't know what happened, but you should talk to him darling" he said as he drank his tea. "No, _he_ needs to talk to _me_... and apologize"

There were a few moments of silence before they burst into laughter, "I'm sorry- I'm sorry" Remus said as he placed his hand on his chest. 

Spencer was laughing as well, until it hit her hard on the chest.

_He isn't going to apologize, he's never going to apologize_

Spencer smiled at Remus, before excusing herself and going to the bathroom. In all honesty, if Remus hadn't had his werewolf hearing he would've thought nothing was wrong. 

He heard her sniffling in the room, telling herself to "stop crying- stop crying over him". He hated it, he hated hearing her and not being able to do anything about it.

3 minutes passed, and he was over it. He was over not being able to help her, to hold her. 

He walked to the door and knocked on it, "Spencer?" he asked in a soft voice. "I'm fine just-" "Spencer, I know you. Open the door, darling...please" he whispered. 

Spencer opened the door but didn't look him in the eyes, Remus sighed as he brought her in for a hug. He rubbed her back and whispered in her ear, "it's going to be okay love... it's going to be okay"

"I'm sorry" she said as she placed her hands on her back, holding him closer. 

"Don't worry about it love, c'mon let's eat" he said as they walked back to the table.

After a few moments of awkward silence, he spoke up again. "Does he know your parents?" he asked while placing his fork down. 

"No" she said while shaking her head. "Then how are you two so... close?" he asked while picking up his tea. "Just close I guess" she said while looking out of the window, he could hear her heart rate pick up.

"Snape doesn't just 'get close' with anyone" Remus said laughingly, "but I guess you're the exception" he finished saying.

"I guess" she said shyly. 

They spent their morning eating, and after they went for a small walk across the grounds. It was still early, and since it was a Saturday most kids won't be awake. Well except 

"Spencer!" she heard from behind her. 

"Hermione!" she said back, "Professor" Hermione nodded towards Remus, who nodded back. 

"What are you doing up so early?" Hermione asked Spencer with a giggle, "Oh...I-" Spencer tried to say as she turned to Remus. 

"We were working on class stuff and decided to go for a walk. It's not so early anyway- well maybe not for us" Spencer said with a smile, Hermione nodded. 

"Well I'll let you two go then, talk to you later" Hermione said as she kissed Spencer's cheek. "Goodbye professor, sorry for bothering you" she told Remus. "You're fine Hermione, goodbye" he said with a smile. They watched her head to the library. 

"So where are we going?" Spencer asked as they continued walking. "Bridge" he answered as he looked behind them.

"Brid- what are you looking at?" Spencer said as she turned her head around as well. No one was there.

"I just want to be able to do this" he said as his hand intertwined with hers, it was something simple but Spencer's stomach filled with butterflies. 

She looked at their hands, and back up at him smiling. He continued to hold her hand on the walk to the bridge. 

"So when are we actually going to work?" she asked as they took in the view. "You know, on the papers" Spencer said as she looked back at him. 

"I just want to enjoy this with you" he said as he stepped behind her and hugged her from behind. She raised her hands and held onto his arms.

She took in a deep breath and smiled, she enjoyed the smell of him. It was comfortable, the only thing they could hear was birds chirping and the wind blowing.

"Wanna jump?" she said. 

"What?" Remus said as he slowly let go. 

"Jeez- relax Remus it was a joke" she said as she placed his arms back around her. "I mean, it's so peaceful and quiet. Like nothing and no one is here" she said.

"I'm here" he whispered. She turned her head around looking up at him, "I know- Remus it was a joke" she said laughingly.

"Seriously relax you're passing your stress onto me, and I don't want wrinkles" she said as she turned back around. 

He laughed, and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm here too you know" she said. She turned her head back around once more and pecked him on the lips. 

Suddenly Remus let go, "what's-" "shh" he said as he walked beside her, still looking out as if they weren't just holding each other.

Spencer copied his movements, she just kept looking out. Until she heard movements on the bridge, someone was walking towards them. 

_but how did he know?_

"Lupin, Minerva is looking for you" Spencer heard behind her. Remus turned around and met the man, his eyes moved to Spencer who wouldn't turn around. 

"Right, I'll see you... Monday" Remus said as he threw a smile at Spencer, he walked away leaving Snape with Spencer. 

"You should head back into the castle" Snape said facing her back.

"I think I'll stay here, thank you _professor_ " she said while clenching her nails into her palm.

Snape rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving Spencer out on the bridge.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

After a while, Spencer walked back to the Gryffindor common room, walking up to the twins' room.

She knocked but no one opened the door, it was around 1 so she decided to let them be. She walked back to her room to find Andrew sitting outside of her doorway. 

"Hey" she said with a confused look on her face. "Oh" he said as he got up, "I've been talking to no one then" he said as he scratched the back of his neck.

Spencer opened her door and welcomed him in. "Wait" she said as she yanked him back, "sorry, give me a second it's a mess in there" "it's fi-" Andrew tried to say but Spencer shut the door in his face.

She grabbed Remus' bag and threw it in her room, as well as put the teacups in the sink. She ran towards the door and tried to control her breathing. "Come in" she said as she opened the door.

"Thanks" Andrew said as he walked in and sat on her couch. "So what's up" she said as she walked back into her room.

"Nothing- just wanted to see how you were doing" Andrew said. 

"So _you_ were sitting outside of _my_ room to see how _I_ was doing?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"Yeah" he whispered, Spencer gave him a look.

"Well, how _we_ were doing" he said giving in.

Spencer was confused, "Andrew we're fine? I told you I'm not upset with you-"

"No- no I know. I meant, dealing with it. With what she said, rather, almost said" he finished saying.

Spencer stood up and walked to her kitchen, she poured him, as well as herself, a glass of water. She walked back into the room handing it over, he nodded.

"She hasn't come over or anything" Spencer said while looking over at him. "Yeah I haven't heard from her since last night" he said as he raised his glass of water and took a sip. 

"I think I'm going to skip dinner, I don't really want to see her..." Spencer said softly. "Yeah... I'm actually going out with Eliot to Hogsmeade" Andrew said while taking another sip of his water.

"You dog" Spencer said laughingly as she lightly hit his shoulder. Andrew shook his head with a smile.

"Have you seen Fred or George?" Andrew asked. 

"I just got back from their room, I think they're still sleeping" she said while shrugging. 

"Can we paint?" he asked. Spencer looked up at him shocked, "really?" she said with a smile on her face. "Yeah, we haven't in a while" he said shrugging. "Yes!" she said as she placed her cup down. 

She walked to the other side of the room, she hadn't really been in there in a while. Usually she painted in her living room or in her bed. 

All of her art supplies were here, and even a couple of painted canvases. Andrew picked one up and showed it to Spencer. "Where's this?" he asked. "Oh" she said as she smiled remembering. "London, there was a carnival with a Ferris wheel and- oh Andrew it was so pretty I need to take you!" she exclaimed. 

The drawing was of a Ferris wheel in the corner, with two people looking at the sky. It was their last day together. When Remus was distant in the beginning, Spencer painted it to remind herself how they were. Since being together didn't seem like an option. 

"Who's the guy?" Andrew asked as he studied it more. "He's unimportant, gone" Spencer shrugged as she did her best to not tell him anything.

"Sucks" he said as he placed the canvas down. "Here" Spencer said as she threw him some overalls. 

"What are you going to paint?" he asked. "I'm not sure, you?" Spencer asked back. "I think sunflowers- you know the one Van Gogh painted" he said with a smile.

They spent the afternoon painting. Spencer turned up the music and started painting on her canvas. 

She started off with the background. The background was grey-ish, with the right side being a lighter blue, she continued on not really knowing where she was going with it.

She painted two silhouettes on the left side of the painting sitting down on a bench, talking she supposed.

Over on the opposite side she painted a girl sitting down, but she wasn't black. She was radiating of color. 

She took a step back, looking at what she made, it kind of clicked in her head what it was. 

"I hate it" she said in a sigh. Andrew looked up, he walked towards her painting and smiled. "Not it, them" he said while still looking at the painting. 

"Whatever" she said as she took off her overalls. "How does yours look?" she said as she walked towards his canvas. 

"I actually do hate _it_ " he said with a light chuckle.

She smiled as she looked at it, "Andrew this is pretty good, you could do some finer lines across the vase but this is awesome" she said. "I think you should give it to him" she said in a soft whisper. 

"Why don't I just actually buy sunflowers" he said while shaking his head. "Why not both?" Spencer said as she turned to look at him.

"Meh" he said as he shrugged, looking at it once more. "It's fine, he'll love it" she said as she walked out and got more water. She was covered in paint, but she'd shower after Andrew left. 

"C'mere" he said as he brought her in for a hug. He slid his hand down to her pants, placing it right above her butt.

"Whoa there handsy" Spencer said as she lowered her knees to get away from his touch. Andrew laughed. 

"I want you to keep it, don't give it back" he said as he walked out of the living room and back into the drawing-room. "Keep what?" Spencer asked his back. 

"I'm serious don't give it back, it's for the canvas" he said as he walked out with the canvas and put his sweater on. He kissed her cheek and said goodbye, "Andrew keep what!" she screamed. 

"Pocket" he said as he shut the door. Spencer touched her back pocket, sensing something that wasn't there before.

She took it out and looked at it, she shook her head with a grin. "Handsy" she whispered to herself as she walked to her room and placed the money in her jewelry box.

Spencer decided to work on some homework for a bit before her shower, wanting to let Remus come in. He was always early anyway.

It was a good 30 minutes before he arrived, "hey handsome" she said as she opened the door. He smiled at her but then looked at her clothes. "I'm going to shower- just wanted to let you in" she said as she moved out the door.

"Have fun? I'm sorry that I got called away" he said as he placed something down Spencer couldn't care to see.

"Yeah, Andrew came by" she said as she walked to her room and grabbed towels. "We painted for a bit and he left, had a date" she said while walking out. 

"Can I see what you painted?" he asked. She stopped walking, staring at him. "or- or not you know you can shower right now" he said while he took a seat on her couch awkwardly.

"I- uhm" Spencer tried to form words that said no, but there he was. Wanting to see what she painted. 

She hardly talked about her parents. Showing him this meant he would ask questions, he would want to know. Remus would get what she was trying to say with the painting. She didn't want to ruin the night, she already ruined the morning.

"Fine but we can't talk about it... promise?" she said as she swung back and forth. 

He walked up to her and showed her his pinky, "pinky promise" he said with a smile on his face.

She grabbed his hand and walked with him to the room, "why haven't I been here before?" he asked. "We lay on my couch and read most of the time, nothing much we can do here" she said as she turned the light on. 

She walked in front of the painting and looked at it, Remus followed. 

He looked at it and back at her, then at the painting. 

"P-"

"No" Spencer said as she let go of his hand. "You promised" she said as she lifted her index finger and pointed it at his face. 

He chuckled and brought her in for a hug, he kissed her head. "Pretty" he whispered. Spencer shook her head. "I hate it" she whispered into his chest. 

"Not it-" Remus said.

"Them" they said simultaneously.

Spencer let go and met his eyes, "Andrew said the same thing" she said with an eye roll. Remus nodded.

"Right... I'm going to shower then" Spencer said as she left the room. "Feel free to snoop around _professor_ " she said as she walked into the bathroom. 

Remus was left there, baffled. The way she conducted herself, it was as if nothing had just happened a moment before. He just stared at the empty living room which she had just vacated.

He took himself out of the moment and looked at the room he was in, this wasn't like this morning. She allowed him to look around, but he didn't want to. Not without her in the room, of course. 

So he walked out, the shame flooding him as he remembered the words he read off her notebook.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

"Darling" Remus said as he heard something in the living room from the kitchen, "in here" she said from her room. Remus knocked on the door, "give me a sec" she said. "Okay" she said and he walked in to find her putting his sweater on. He smiled to himself, "I like you in my clothes" he said as he pulled her closer.

"You should see me without them" she said as she tapped his nose with her index finger, walking away from him to put her shoes on.

"Don't tempt me" he whispered as he let her go. "Maybe I want to tempt you," she said with a grin, "but I won't..." she said. "I don't want to ruin this" she whispered.

"Hey..." he whispered as he brought her in for a hug. "Nothing is going to ruin this" he said with a smile.

She giggled softly and pecked a kiss from him, "I'm ready" she said. "Let's go" he said. They walked out of her room, but stopped when someone knocked at the door.

"Spencer? you home?" they heard. Spencer sighed as she recognized the voice of who it was. She turned back to Remus who understood, he walked back into her room and closed the door. He shouldn't have heard what they were going to say, but he couldn't stop himself. 

Spencer walked up to her door and opened it. "Melissa now isn't a great time" she said.

"It won't be long" she said, Spencer sighed as she made way for her to come in.

Melissa walked in and sat on her couch, waiting for Spencer to join. Spencer however didn't sit down, she just looked at her. 

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday" Melissa said. 

"I shouldn't be the person you should be apologizing to" Spencer replied. 

"Yes you should" she replied. 

"You're right I should" Spencer shrugged as she walked into her kitchen. Melissa followed. 

"Listen, I really am sorry. I don't know what came over me" Melissa admitted. "I felt horrible as soon as you kicked me out" she finished saying. 

"Why did you say it" she whispered. Spencer turned around and faced her, "why did you say it" she said louder. "Why did you even think it" she said while raising her hands. 

"Spence- there's no excuse for what I did. I was drunk-"

"That's your excuse! right there! you were drunk-"

"I was drunk and mad- mad at you and him- I thought he was going to kiss you. It's always you!! It always seems to be you!" Melissa yelled. 

"Melissa- I-" Spencer stopped herself from talking. "We can't talk about this right now I'm busy" Spencer said while putting her hand on her hip.

"Before apologizing to me, apologize to him" Spencer said as she walked out of the kitchen and towards her door. 

"When?" Melissa asked. "When will we talk about this?" she finished saying. 

"When you're not going to yell at me and admit that you were about to call him a slur because you thought he liked me" she said as she opened her door and saw her walk out.

Spencer sighed and crouched down, wrapping her hands over her knees. After a few seconds she got up and walked towards her room, Remus was looking at her photo album. He looked back at her and smiled. 

"Ours aren't in there," she said as she walked towards him, "they're hidden in my closet" she stated with a giggle.

"I haven't seen them in a while, we should look over them sometime" he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "We should" she said as she kissed his lips. 

"Everything okay?" he asked, knowing she wasn't. "I don't want to ruin tonight... let's not talk about it" she said. "Okay" he said as he kissed her once more. "Let's go then" he said as he walked out of her room.

Remus grabbed the basket he left at the door. Spencer looked up at him questioningly but he paid no attention, she saw the grin on his face.

They walked out of the grounds and were now right outside the forbidden forest. "Scared?" he asked her. "Never" she said as they walked in together. Remus held her hand as they walked through the forest together.

"Do you know where you're going?" Spencer said after 5 minutes of walking. "Yes, I know where I am going" he said. "It wouldn't be taking this long if you walked faster" he said beneath his breath.

"I heard that you old man" she said while playfully hitting his shoulder. "I think this is it" he said as he stopped in front of a huge tree. Spencer looked confused, she looked around the forest and back at Remus.

"Remember when we first met and I asked if you would kill me, is this the moment?" She asked with a smile on her face. "No darling. Now, take a step back" he said.

He whispered a spell Spencer couldn't hear and suddenly the tree grew somewhat of a staircase leading up.

"What's up there?" she asked. Remus walked up to the first step, "come and see" he said as he reached a hand outward for her to grab.

"Listen if this is how I find out you're like super kinky and this is where you kill me because I don't want to submit I'm going to be a little mad" she said while crossing her arms.

"I'm not _super_ kinky, and I already told you I'm not going to kill you. Come on now" Remus said as he lifted his hand once more.

"So you are kinky?" she said with a grin on her face while she took her hand. "Shut up" he said while shaking his head with a smile.

"Hey you said it" she countered with a smile.

Once they got to the top of the tree Spencer moved her hair out of her face and took it all in.

You wouldn't know from the bottom that this was a treehouse, although it looked clean it held old possessions like vinyls and beanbags for chairs. There was a circular tie-dye rug in the middle.

"Remus Lupin are you telling me you're a hippie" she said playfully. Remus shook his head in response laughing.

She walked around the room, absorbing everything. She stopped once she saw picture frames.

It was of Peter, James, and Sirius. They seemed to be at a muggle playground laughing at something, that's when the picture moved and Remus was now in the shot sticking his tongue out.

"Cute" she said. She placed it down and studied another photo, he had long hair in this one. "Oh my god" she said laughingly. "What happened to this Remus Lupin" she asked as she showed him the photograph.

It was of him and Sirius, arms hung around each other, smiling.

His eyes widened in embarrassment as he took the photo out of her hands. "My memory isn't that good, but in this moment it's photographic" she said with a smile on her face.

She grabbed a picture frame that was hidden in the back, studying it. It was Remus of course, but who was the girl?

They were waving at the camera, big smiles on their face, and Remus had his hand over her waist.

"Who's this?" she asked, "oh" Remus said as he laid eyes in the photo. "I forgot this was here" he said, he looked at the photo and placed it down.

"Who is it?" Spencer asked. He looked up and answered, "Professor Kula" he stated.

"Oh" Spencer said as she took a step back. She picked up the photo again, "I didn't know you guys dated" she said softly.

She stopped breathing, looking at the photo.

"Breathe" he whispered as he could hear her stop.

"Sorry" she asked.

"Nothing I-"

"It's okay, you don't need to explain yourself to me Remus" she said in a whisper.

"I want to" he said. She took the photograph out of her hands. "She is my past... you are very much my now" he said while running his thumb over hers.

She smiled at him, "you could've told me" she said. "I didn't think it important, I don't care about her I care about you" he said while placing her hair behind her ear. 

"Yeah and it's not like she's trying to get at you anyway" she said sarcastically. "Spence-" 

"Remus it's fine, who wouldn't find you dashing" she said as she fixed his tie, lightly tapping his chest. She smiled at him and her eyes moved from him to the last picture.

"James and Lilly" she sighed. She picked it up and ran her finger over the glass. This one didn't move, it was just them smiling and looking into each other's eyes.

Remus sighed, "I think I'm going to give it to Harry" he said.

"You should" she whispered as she stared at them more.

"I'm sorry Remus" she whispered.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for darling" he said with a soft smile.

"I just am" she said as she brought him in for a hug.

They held on to each other until Spencer saw the balcony. "Oh my god" she said as she let go of him and ran towards the other side of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me about this first" she said as the air hit her face.

It was beautiful, the scenery, the trees, the colors, him.

He was beautiful.

"Well you were the one that wanted to look around first, not my fault you didn't see it" he said while looking at the view with her.

He hadn't been there since he cleaned it up for her, he was glad he did. He wouldn't have wanted her to see his panic attack. He hasn't been there since Hogwarts.

He turned around to look at her, she was still smiling. "Moment?" he asked.

"Moment" she answered while closing her eyes and holding his hand.

"It's beautiful Remus" she whispered.

"You're beautiful" he replied.

She opened her eyes and hit his chest. "You're too sweet" she said as she kissed his cheek. "So why are we here" she asked as she stepped away from him and walked back to the room.

He picked up the basket and walked to the balcony. He opened it and took out a blanket, placing it on the floor. Then he opened the basket and took out the food _he_ packed.

"Picnic" he said as he sat down. "Picnic" she replied with a smile.

"Ouuu cake" she said as he took it out, she reached to grab it but Remus pulled it back, "Nu-uh," he said while shaking his head, "after" he said with a smile.

They sat together and ate what Remus packed, it was a cute moment they shared together. "I love eating with you" Spencer said as she put a grape in her mouth. "yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're cute" she said as she put another in her mouth. "Not hot?" he questioned. 

Spencer grabbed a grape and threw it at him, but he caught it with his mouth. "When will you let it go" she said as she grabbed another and put it in her mouth. 

"Never" he said as he moved forward and kissed her. 

"Can we have cake now?" Spencer asked as she pulled back from the kiss. "Yes" he said with a chuckle. "Why are you laughing?" she asked. 

"Because you ate quickly and stopped me mid kiss for cake" he said as he opened it.

"Cake could probably kiss better" Spencer said with a shrug. 

"Oh really?" he said while looking up at her.

"Yeah" she said with a grin.

Remus placed the cake down and jumped on top of her, pinning her on the floor. His left hand just underneath her head. Spencer grinned as she wrapped her legs around him. 

He moved his sweatshirt just right below her bra, leaving her stomach for view. He slowly laid kisses as he moved upwards. He stopped at her neck kissing each side until he decided to suck on the left.

Spencer whimpered as Remus' other hand grabbed her neck. She felt herself getting hotter and hotter by the second. "Mine" he whispered in her ear, he then moved his head up and kissed her lips as she ran her hands through her hair. "Yours" she whispered in reply.

They were getting into it, probably _way_ too into it. Remus took his face off her and stared her in the eyes.

"Can cake do that?" he asked. Spencer giggled, "if I say yes we're going to have to continue doing what we were doing" she said.

Remus laughed as Spencer unwrapped her legs off of him, but he was still on top of her. "Cake?" she asked. 

"Cake" he said with a nod. He opened the box and grabbed a piece with a fork, moving his hand towards her mouth. She took the piece in and giggled. 

"Your boyfriend _is_ thoughtful" he said in callback to what she said this morning. "and romantic" she said as she looked into his eyes. 

**──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

"This was nice" she said as she moved next to him and placed her head on his chest. "You deserve better than nice" he said as they both looked at the view. She picked her head up and looked at him, but he wouldn't look back.

"This was perfect" she said as she moved his face to look at her. She kissed him softly and placed her forehead on his. 

"You're perfect" she whispered. She could feel him chuckle and smile. 

"C'mon let's go sleep now" he said as he got up. He said a charm and everything went back into the basket. "You're not bringing it?" she asked. "I'll come back another time to get it" he said with a smile.

They walked back to Hogwarts, hoping no one would see them walking in together, and back to her apartment. 

"We never stay in your room" she said as they walked in. "I like it better here" he said with a shrug. "Do you want to go to mine?" he asked. 

"I'm just mentioning it" she replied with a shrug. She went into her room and changed her pants but kept his sweater on. Remus then walked into her room and changed his clothes as Spencer walked to the bathroom. 

Spencer looked at herself, shocked. She put a silencing charm around the apartment and yelled "Remus!" as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Shh- what?" he said as he walked out of her room shirtless. 

"What!? what do you mean what?" Spencer said as she walked towards him. "Look at my neck!" she yelled. "Stop yelling!" he yelled back. Spencer looked at him with a smile and he quickly realized he yelled back.

"Silencing charm, hypocrite" she said as she crossed her arms. 

Remus placed his finger under her chin and moved it upward, looking at the damage he did. He smiled to himself.

"Don't smile" she said as she hit his chest. "These are so noticeable!!" she said as she walked away from him. 

"Love, I'm sorry" Remus said as he walked behind her. They were looking at each other through the bathroom mirror. "If you want... you can return the favor" he whispered in her ear. Spencer laughed as she shook her head.

"You would like that wouldn't you _professor_ " she said as she turned around to face him, making him walk backward and hit the wall.

"Very much so" he replied as he looked into her eyes.

"An explanation as to why I have this on my neck for my is simple... you on the other hand," she said as she slowly moved her hand seductively through his chest and then his hair, "not so much _professor_ " she whispered in his ear.

She stepped back and looked at herself once more in the mirror, placing her hands at the ends of the sink. She then looked at Remus who had completely lost his composure. He coughed and looked back up at her with a smile, placing his hands on top of hers.

"You're going to be the death of me" he whispered in her ear.

"We've seemed to be killing each other then" she said with a grin. 

He smiled as he walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush. She put toothpaste on his as well as hers. They then walked to her room and got in bed. 

"You never seem to sleep with a shirt" she said as she placed her head on his chest. "You always run your fingers on my scars, it's not like you can see them with a shirt on" he said as he placed his hand on her head. 

However, it fell off as Spencer picked her head up and looked at him. She stared into his eyes not saying anything... she just smiled at him.

He was confused, but smiled back and watched as she placed her head back down.

"Goodnight love" she said as she kissed his chest.

"Goodnight darling" he said as he placed a kiss on her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I didn't know if I could upload pictures on AO3 but I'm glad it worked 😁😁
> 
> Ok let's act like Spencer is a better painter and it looked rly good 😁 I in fact don't know how to paint and did create that on pics art :) Chile anyway 
> 
> ummm this chapter was a lot lmaoo this is literally the longest one I've written with 7000+ words wig 😗 I won't lie I did write this during my classes hahaha... im so lost in apstats pls help 😔😔
> 
> Do you have a favorite moment from this chapter? mine is probably when they are in the bathroom for the first time, after she threw up 💀
> 
> also, the last lines of Spencers year 5 poem is from Mitski's song "last words of a shooting star" I literally cried listening to that song bye-


	20. Fond

Remus sat up from the bed as he heard someone knocking on the front door. He turned to see Spencer, still sleeping, oblivious to the noise. He let them keep knocking at waited to see how long it would take Spencer to wake up.

A smile was brought to his face when two whole minutes passed and she still hadn't woken up.

"Love," he said as he placed kisses on her face, "go get the door" he added as he kissed her lips.

"No" she whispered as she kissed him back and turned her back to him.

"Spencer they won't stop... they've been at it for a minute" he said as he moves her body towards him. Spencer opened her eyes and looked at him, he was just above her and close to her face.

She smiled at him and moved her head upwards to kiss his cheek, "no" she replied as she placed her head back down. He looked at her and grinned, "Spen-"

"Alright I'm coming in then" they heard a voice yell.

Remus jumped out of the bed quickly and grabbed his wand. He pointed it at her door and shut it.

"Spencer I know you're in there!" the voice yelled.

"Leave me alone Fred" Spencer said as she sat up. Remus looked at her and nodded towards the door. Spencer looked at him and shook his head.

"Artemis!!" he yelled once more.

"Freddie I'm tired" she replied annoyingly.

"Artemis I'll knock this door off if you're not out here in 3 seconds" he insisted.

"No you won't" she argued.

Spencer could hear Fred stepping back, she turned to Remus who already had widened eyes.

"Stop! I'll go just stop- okay" she urged.

"I'm sorry- stay here" she whispered to him as she got out of bed. He nodded in reply.

Spencer walked out, opening the door big enough to only let her out.

"Fred I'm a bit busy" she said as she walked out of her room and towards her kitchen with his hand in hers.

Fred noticed her in her short shorts and an oversized shirt.

"Should I start checking Ravenclaws that aren't sleeping in their own room?" he asked jokingly.

"Seriously Fred what do you want" she said with a smile and an eye roll.

"Maybe a Hufflepuff? Gryfindor-"

"Fred sreriously" she said cutting him off.

"Ah Gryfindor then" he said with a grin.

"Why did I leave my bed Frederic" she asked annoyingly.

"You skipped dinner" he said while placing his hands on his hips.

"So? Not the first time-"

"You can't go back to skipping dinner" he replied cutting her off.

"Fred- I ate _I'm fine_ you have nothing to worry about"

"Your "I'm fines" mean nothing to me anymore and you know that Spencer" he replied. Spencer rolled her eyes at him but before she could say anything he cut her off once more.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, or might I remind you why it means nothing-"

"Fred stop, I don't want to talk about that" she said while looking at her counter.

There were a few moments of silence until Fred spoke, "Listen- I understand why you're being like this. With what's going on with Melissa and- and especially Snape I understand okay but..." he stopped talking.

He moved closer to her and cupped her face, "I can't lose you Spencer" he said.

"I can't" he whispered.

"Jeez- Freddie I ate okay I- I went on a date yesterday" she said laughingly as she placed her hands on his wrists.

"A date?" he said with a questioning look on his face. He brought his hands down and stared at her.

"A date" she replied with a smile on her face.

"With who!" he asked with a grin on his face.

"No" she replied with a giggle.

"Fine, I'll find out anyway" he shrugged.

"You won't" she said with a laugh.

"So you're okay?" he asked as he laid his back on the counter.

"No- Not with Melissa or Snape but I'm okay Freddie. I'm fine. I swear I'm..."

There was a quiet moment, she smiled and finished her sentence by saying "I'm really happy" with the same smile on her face. Fred grinned at her comment.

"Stop it Fred" she said with an eye roll.

"What," he said jokingly, "I'm happy for you, I really am"

"Thanks, now can you tell me why the hell you're here and made me get out of bed" she said while placing her arms across over her chest.

"Bill" he said playfully.

"Bill!?" she asked

"Bill"

"Is there something wrong? Is he okay- wha-"

"Jeez calm down he's fine. He wrote you a letter" he said as he took an envelope out of his pocket. "Pigwidgeon brought it to me"

"Ahh thanks Freddie-" she said as she grabbed the envelope in his hand and brought him in for a hug. "Yeah yeah- tell him to write to his siblings next time" he said as he hugged her back.

Spencer smiled to herself.

She pulled away from the hug once Fred said "You smell weird"

"Weird?" she asked as she tried to understand.

"Yeah I can't pinpoint it" he said as he brought her hair up to his nose.

Spencer laughed as she took her hair back, "Are you telling me I need to take a shower?"

"No," he said laughingly, "I mean you don't smell like your usual self- I don't know" he shrugged.

"I uhm- I'm not alone" she whispered.

Her eyes moved to the door of her room, Fred turned around in confusion to see what she was looking at.

When it finally clicked Fred exclaimed "Oh- Oh! Oh I'm sorry"

"You're fine" Spencer replied as she nudged his shoulder.

"Shit I- I'm sorry Spence" he said apologetically as she looked at her.

"It's ok Freddie, now, it won't be okay if you hog up my morning" she said as she walked to the living room.

"Right right" he said as he followed her. Spencer placed her envelope on the table and hugged Fred once more.

"I'm here Spencer, always will be" he said in her ear.

"I know... now get out of my house" she said laughingly.

"Right right," he said as he walked towards the door, "Well Spencer I'll see you later tonight to have sex" he yelled. "That's right...I'm coming over later tonight... for sex" he kept yelling. Spencer giggled at his comments.

Once he reached the door he turned around to face her, "I love you" he said with a smile. She smiled back at him, "I love you too" she replied as she walked out of her room.

Spencer closed the door and walked to her room. She opened the door for Remus to walk out and went back to the couch to open the letter.

Kara! It's your favorite Weasley :)

How are you? What's new? Merlin it's like you can't pick up a parchment or quill I'm dying over here.

While I wait for your letter,

I miss you like crazy! You need to come and visit soon. I'll let it slide that you didn't come over the summer, but Egypt needs to see the one and only Spencer Venus at least once.

Okay maybe not Egypt but more me. You are welcomed whenever!!

How was your summer? How is your seventh year? Give me all the details!!

Love,   
Bill Weasley

P.S What are your plans after graduation?

"So sex?" she heard coming from her room. She giggled as she kept looking over the letter.

"In his dreams" she said, Remus chuckled.

"What's that" he asked as he walked from her room to the kitchen.

"Letter from Bill" she answered as she placed it down and walked towards him. She opened a cupboard and placed a bowl on the counter.

"Oh- what's he up to?" he said as he put the kettle on the stove.

"In Egypt- wants me to visit since I didn't go this summer" she answered as she looked in her fridge for yogurt.

"Were you supposed to?"

"Yes but- where is it" she said while she kept looking, Remus smiled to himself. She took the yogurt out and walked to the counter "I decided to work."

"and why is that?" he asked as he got behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well if I didn't we wouldn't have met" she said with a giggle.

"I mean- Why did you choose to work" he said as he let go and stood next to her.

She shrugged in response and poured her yogurt in her bowl. "Anyway- he said he wants me to write more to him" she said with a giggle and walked to her kitchen table.

"I didn't know you two were close" he said following her.

"I actually had a crush on him" she said laughingly, but he did not react. "Oh don't look at me like that," she said as she moved her seat closer to his, "I'm all yours remember" she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

He grinned and asked "Why didn't you two work out?"

"I don't know... we were kids and then-" Spencer cut herself off. She looked out of her window and back to him. There was a moment of silence.

Spencer didn't want to tell him, he would see himself as her. and he was nothing like her. _Nothing._

Then there was silence until he asked "Then?"

"Things happened in my life and- I guess I just never made it clear. Well, he left anyway so nothing happened" she shrugged as she brought yogurt up to her mouth.

"Want some?" she asked as she held up a spoonful in the air, he shook his head.

"What things" he asked.

"Just things" she shrugged.

"I want to know you" he whispered as he moved her chair closer.

"You already know me Remus..." she said with a smile, but she knew he didn't like that answer. She looked back at her bowl and whispered "I just don't want you to- to know _that_ me"

He grabbed her chin and moved her face so she could look at him. "I'm sure she's as lovely as this one" he said as he kissed her and walked to her stove.

She threw him a soft smile and when he turned around she dropped it. "I doubt it" she whispered to herself, Remus heard but before he could get the chance to speak she spoke once more.

"Wanna work together?" she asked. Remus walked back to the table and threw her a questioning look.

"I haven't done my homework and well I'm assuming you have papers to mark" she said while grabbing his cup of tea and taking a sip.

"I'm not going to mark those yet, but we can work in my classroom if you want" he said while taking his cup back and smiling.

"Fun- but I have a couple of things I need to get done today. How does 4 sound?" she asked.

Remus nodded his head, "what things?" he asked. Spencer looked out of her window, "boring things" she said with a sigh trying not to show anything.

"You know- you've been spending a lot of time here" she said as she turned to face him. "You mind?" he asked with a grin. "Not at all" she replied as she got up from her seat and sat on his lap, "I was actually thinking about giving you a drawer" she said smilingly.

"Really?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I mean-" she said as she got up and placed her bowl in the sink, "You're always sleeping here and putting your clothes in a bag- you can leave some clothes here if you want" she said with a shrug.

"I'm not always sleeping here" he remarked.

Spencer turned around and faced him, "when is the last time you've been in your own room" she asked while shifting her head to the side.

"Well-" Remus began but couldn't seem to form an answer. He looked back up at her and smiled, "that's what I thought" she answered as she flipped back around and started washing her bowl.

"I'm just saying, you can have a drawer. If you don't want it it's-"

"I want it" he said as he kissed her cheek, she giggled at his touch.

"I'll see you at four darling" he said as he walked out of the kitchen with her mug in his hand.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "What?" he asked softly with furrowed brows.

She eyed the cup in his hand and looked back up at him, "I'm taking it" he said with a smile.

"Reminder of you" he said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Such a poet professor" she said giggling.

 **──────** ⊱⁜⊰ **──────**

"Hello?" Spencer said as she walked into the whomping willow.

Sirius looked up at her in surprise, "hey" he replied softly.

Spencer smiled back at him shyly, "I'm sorry" he said in a whisper.

Spencer shook her head, "I shouldn't have said what I said" she replied.

"I think you're right anyway" he admitted with a shrug as he walked back inside.

"Sirius-"

"No, I-" he sighed. "Let's drop it, we're okay?" he asked. 

"We're okay" Spencer replied. "Here" she said as she brought breakfast out of her bag. "Eat up" she said with a smile.

After a couple moments of silence Spencer spoke up, "why did you call him Snivellus?"

Sirius chuckled at her question, "that's what my friends and I called him during our schooling days at Hogwarts" he said with a smile.

"Even Professor Lupin?" she asked

"Not really... sometimes" Sirius shrugged.

Spencer softly smiled, "and- and what did you mean when you said I remind you of Lily?" she asked. Sirius placed his fork down and crossed his hands, he laid back on the chair.

"She always saw the good in people, even if they were truly horrible" he answered.

"I know he's not a great guy," Spencer admitted, "I know that" she whispered.

" _but_ " he said.

"yeah... but" Spencer answered as she walked to the kitchen.

"you're not going to say why?" he questioned as he followed her. She stared out of the window, thinking if she should tell him.

Could she tell him?   
Could she come to terms as to who she was and why he matters to her?   
Why this obviously horrible person matters so much?   
Can she say it out loud?   
Can she admit it?

"No" she answered as she turned around and threw him a smile.

"Reserved are we?" he asked with a grin.

"Well, I'd rather not tell my life story to a prisoner" she shrugged with a giggle.

"Ouch-" he said as he placed a hand over his heart. "but might I remind you, I already know enough" he said as he walked back to the table.

"Yeah like what" Spencer said while following him.

"Dead twin sister, family issues, in love with professor yada yada" he shrugged.

"In love?" she scoffed as she sat down.

"C'mon Spencer- let's not lie" he said while throwing her a look.

"I'm not _in_ love with him... fond is a word I'd use"

"and what does fond lead to?" he asked.

"me turning you into Dumbledore if you don't shut up" she said laughingly.

"okay" he said laughingly while bringing the food up to his mouth.

──────⊱⁜⊰──────

Spencer opened the door to Remus' classroom and greeted him immediately, but she did not expect someone else to be there.

"Helloooo Professor- Kula! Hi" Spencer said as she stopped walking toward him.

"Sorry I thought-" she said as she moved her eyes towards her wrist but quickly realized she wasn't wearing a watch- she blushed immediately. "four" she said in a whisper while looking down at her feet.

"It is four" Remus said softly.

"Remus! Making Spencer come do work on a Sunday?! How dare you" Professor Kula said laughingly as she budged Remus' shoulder.

Remus cleared his throat- obviously not knowing what to say.

 _Kick her out,_ both of the women said in their heads.

"I actually have something I need to cover with Spencer Madd- Professor Kula"

"Of course" Professor Kula replied to Remus. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. Then she walked towards the door from which Spencer came in and threw her a smile.

"See you at dinner Remmy" she said as she closed the door.

"Remmy huh?" Spencer said with a chuckle and then a sigh as she placed her bag on a desk.

" _Colloportus_ " Remus said as he pointed his wand towards the doors in his classroom and locked them.

"Nu-uh _Remmy_ , I came to do work. Not make out with my Professor" she said with a soft chuckle.

"I hate it when people call me that" he said as he walked closer to her.

"Didn't seem to bother you when Madd- I mean Professor Kula said it" she said sarcastically as she sat down on a desk.

"Professor Kula isn't my girlfriend-"

"Yeah well, maybe you should tell her that-" Spencer argued with an eye roll.

Remus stopped in his tracks- at first baffled but then he found himself smiling.

"Are you... jealous?" He asked as he moved a seat next to hers.

"Jealous- Jealous?" Spencer scoffed without meeting his eyes.

"You're so cute," he said as he moved her to face him, "when you're jealous" he said as he placed kisses on her face.

"Get off of me you weirdo" she said laughingly as she pushed him off.

"There's nothing to be jealous about you know" he chuckled as he sat back in a seat. Spencer rolled her eyes, "I know" she whispered as she looked back at her desk.

"It just sucks that-" Spencer cut herself off from talking and took her supplies out of her bag.

"That?" Remus asked as he laid back in his seat.

Spencer turned to face him, she then smiled at him. "Nothing" she said.

"Spencer"

"Remus" she said playfully, Remus gave her a look.

"It just sucks that we can't tell anyone" she whispered with a shrug.

Remus uncrossed his arms softly.

"I'm being ridiculous- I don't know why. This is dumb I- let me do my work" she admitted with an awkward laugh.

Remus didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, he got up and played Amore Mio Aiutami on his record player.

He walked up next to her and reached for her hand. Spencer looked up at him with a smile, placing her hand on top of his.

He twirled her around and brought her body closer to his. Placing his left hand on her back and his right holding her hand. Spencer rested her head on his chest.

"I would want nothing more than to tell the world" he admitted softly, "but we both know why we can't" he said while looking out of the window.

Spencer held on tighter to him, "I know" she whispered.

She lifted her head up and replicated his gaze.

She let go of the hand he was holding and moved them so they could wrap around his neck.

She kissed him softly.

"I'm still not used to that" he said with a chuckle.

"Used to what?" Spencer asked as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"You kissing me" he replied as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I never expected you to feel the same way either" she admitted with a blush.

"Anyone who isn't fond of you is mental" he said with a chuckle.

Spencer laughed at the word he used and placed her forehead on his.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being you," she took her forehead off of his, "For doing this" she said with a smile. "I'm acting childish" she said with an eye roll.

"You're not the only one" he admitted with a chuckle.

"Still jealous about Weasley huh" Spencer grinned.

"Mmm" Remus said with a smile, "you really are clueless huh" he said.

"Hey" she said as she lightly hit his shoulder.

"Weasley is not the only one I'm worried about"

Spencer furrowed her brows in response. "I've overheard talk about a fellow Ravenclaw girl whose... attracted to you" he replied.

Spencer giggled, "sorry" she said while trying to control her laughter. Spencer composed herself and kept on dancing. She placed her head on his shoulder, taking his scent in.

"I don't care about anyone else but you" she said. "I mean maybe Weasley but-"

"Not funny" he replied.

"Calm down _professor,_ " she said as she moved her head back, "I'm only attracted to you" she said as she kissed his lips.

"I mean it you know, that there's nothing going on with me and Kula" he said as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Yeah" she whispered with a smile.

"Now, are you going to get me detention or are you going to let me work" she said with a laugh.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you" he admitted as he kissed her cheek.

"Me either" she said as she brought him in for a tight hug.

──────⊱⁜⊰──────

Remus looked at Spencer completing her homework, he was in awe of how focused she was. He found himself smiling.

When Spencer finished she took a deep breath and stretched out her arms, looking at Remus who was already fixated on her.

She chuckled to herself, "you know- you've been on that same page this whole time" she said as she eyed the book in his hand.

"I wasn't looking at the book" he shrugged as he placed it back on his shelf and walked over to her. "Don't you usually work with Hermione at the library?" he asked.

"Yeah but I wanted to- wait how do you know?" She answered as she packed her things.

"I've seen you guys there" he shrugged. Spencer smiled, "I've never seen you" she replied. "Well I wouldn't want someone to steal you from me, so I let her have you" he replied with a grin.

"Mmm" she whispered. "Very respectful of you professor" she said as she sat on the desk and pulled him closer.

Their faces were centimeters away from kissing, until they heard a knock at the door.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "if it's Kula can I punch her?" she said sarcastically.

Remus chuckled at her remark. "Wait-" Spencer said as he began to walk towards the door.

She hopped off of the desk and fixed his slanted tie, he kissed her cheek and whispered "I'll obliviate her" with a chuckle.

Spencer giggled at his response- "I'll get it" Spencer said with a smile.

"Took you long enoug- Spencer" Snape stared.

Spencer's eyes widened. "Professor Snape..." Spencer stared at the man for a couple of seconds before she moved out of the doorway and let him in.

"Severus... I thought you were Professor Kula" Remus said with a chuckle as he walked towards the man.

"What can we help you with today?" Remus asked Snape. Spencer smiled at the 'we'.

Snape kept eyeing Spencer but Remus wasn't catching on. "We'll Professor Lupin I'd rather have this conversation in private, while of course I'll leave Professor Snape all you have to do is ask. Oh wait I recall, you don't speak much nowadays do you?" Spencer remarked as she got her bag and began walking out of the classroom.

"Thank you for the help Professor Lupin- See you at dinner" she told Remus with a smile. Remus smiled but frowned once she closed the door.

"I don't know what you did but you need to apologize" Remus growled as he walked back to his desk.

"Put your _snout_ in your own business" Snape argued.

Remus scoffed and shook his head. He then laughed to himself.

"What's funny" Snape asked.

"You haven't changed one bit," Remus said while rolling his eyes.

──────⊱⁜⊰──────

Spencer angrily left the classroom and bumped into someone outside. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking-"

"Spence" they said as she picked up her things.

"Mel" Spencer replied awkwardly.

"Can we- can we talk" Melissa asked.

"Mel- I don't want to fight right now okay" Spencer said while shaking her head.

"I don't want to fight either" Melissa admitted.

"Fine- but I don't want to go to my room. We can go to the courtyard" Spencer said and walked.

Spencer sat beneath a tree and started picking the grass. It was cold and she wasn't wearing a sweater but she didn't care. That was the furthest thing on her mind.

"There's no- nothing I could say to make the situation better Spence. There really isn't" Melissa said as she sat down next to her. Spencer looked out at the students who were walking back into the castle.

"I apologized to Andrew already and- look... I love you, we've been friends for like ever and honestly I don't know what I'd do without you guys" Spencer could see Melissa tearing up from her peripheral view.

"I understand what I did was wrong, I shouldn't have said it and I don't know why I did. I just- it hurt me and-" Spencer turned to look at Melissa.

"I wanted to hurt him, I wanted to hurt both of you"

Spencer looked at her in disbelief. "Mel-"

"I understand Spencer I fucking do... these past few days have been hell without either of you. I love you both and... Andrew- he forgave me. I just hope that you could too" Melissa said while wiping her tears.

Spencer sighed, she looked back at the courtyard and saw a faint silhouette. It can't be, she thought to herself.

Spencer stood up and was going to walk towards it- "Spence?" Melissa said as she stood up herself.

"If Andrew could, so can I... but I can't forget. You're my best friend and I love you" She said as she hugged her and ran off following the person. "I'll see you at dinner" Spencer screamed as she ran.

She found herself running out of the castle and towards the lake, however, once she arrived no one was there. She turned around looking in every direction but nothing.

No one. Spencer sighed as she walked back inside the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a filler as you can probably tell 😐 BUT I NEEDED SOMETHING BEFORE THE NEXT ONE BC UM- you'll see
> 
> Anyway, I had a hard time writing this chapter and I don't know why 😐 like I couldn't come up with anything ughhhh but I'm so excited for the next chapter like I have planned this for like everrrrr


	21. You hit me, I hit back

Hey Clark!

I don't have a favorite Weasley remember...

I'm doing very well actually... nothing much is new- same old same old. Other than the fact that I am seeing someone :) Don't try and asking who- Fred got nothing out of me.

I'm sorry I haven't written, for my last year at Hogwarts has been most utterly busy. However, since you have not died yet I am assuming you're well.

I miss you too Bill, I'm really sorry for not being able to go during the Summer, I'll visit soon- promise! I know Arthur really wanted me to go and I'm sorry I had to disappoint.

Thank you for the invitation- I swear I'll use it

Summer was boring, I worked and whatnot. I met a girl! Alice was her name, but she had to leave. Bummer I know.

Seventh year is... well Seventh year. Nothing is boring without your brothers here.

Love,  
Spencer Venus

P.S McGonagall def. wants me to work here... who knows, I might give in. 

──────⊱⁜⊰──────

Two weeks had gone by quickly and the only thing Spencer noticed was how Remus didn't want to work on marking the papers Snape assigned.

_"Why can't we look over them?" she asked as she sat on his desk._

_"We can do other things in the meantime" he said while turning around and putting on a record._

_"Cello Suite No. 1" she said as the music played._

_"Gotta love Bach" he said while he walked over to her._

_"Gotta love Bach... and Yo-Yo Ma" she added with a smile._

_"May I have this dance?" he said as he bowed down and placed his hand forward._

_"You may" she said as she grabbed his hand and hopped off his desk._

_"I like these moments" she said as she rested her head on his chest._

_"So do I" he said as he began swaying._

_"They remind me of London" she whispered, he nodded._

_"If you could go back, would you change it?" she asked without looking up at him._

_"What do you mean?" he asked._

_"If you could go back to when we met, would you change it if you knew the complications that lie ahead?" she explained._

_"I don't think I would, would you?" he said softly._

_"No" she answered. She looked up at him and smiled, "I like this, with or without complications" she shrugged. He nodded._

_She rested her head back on his chest, "What's wrong Remus?"_

_"What do you mean love?"_

_"I feel like something is wrong" she whispered_

_"Nothing is wrong darling" he answered as he ran his hand through her hair._

_"You'd tell me?" she asked._

_Remus placed a kiss on her forehead, "I'd tell you" he said._

_Of course he wouldn't, the thought of her knowing he was a werewolf frightened him more than anything. Things were well, great actually, better than ever, and how he wished and prayed that they stayed the same._

She couldn't understand why he kept putting it off, but when she was going to ask he was gone once again. He said he was sick this time. Remus would be back later today and she was happy.

This time Snape wasn't there to cover his class. It was Professor McGonagall. She preferred her, not over Remus but over Snape. He still hadn't talked to her, and at this point she wasn't going to keep waiting.

It was now early December- there wasn't much snow but the castle was lightly covered.

They hadn't spent much time together in a while so she found herself wearing the things he left in her room. He had put some belongings in the drawer she gave him, and she was happy he did, but sometimes she felt that there were two sides to Remus. One was very closed off and reserved while the other was the complete opposite.

One was impulsive and passionate- kissing her after class and holding her hand in 'public' while the other was reserved and almost guilty.

She shook her head at these thoughts, Remus was there. He said himself that nothing could ruin what they had. So, she was worrying about nothing.

She put on her coat and walked to the courtyard. She was originally going to go see Sirius but she found Harry, Ron, and Hermione huddled up.

She slowly crept up on them and yelled "Boo" but quickly stopped laughing once she saw an upset Harry.

"What happened?" Spencer said as she knelt down and met Harry's eyes. Harry looked up to Ron and Hermione, unsure if he should tell her.

"Hey" Spencer whispered as she brought his face towards her. "You can tell me anything kiddo" she added with a soft smile.

"Snape," Harry scoffed, "he insulted my father" he added with an eye roll. "I don't understand why he hates me, he's always-" Harry stopped talking once Spencer got up and walked away. She was fuming.

"Spence-"

"Let her go Harry. She knows what she's doing" Hermione said as she held onto his arm.

Even if she is mad at him, he has no right to talk to Harry that way... or anyone.

She barged into his classroom slamming the door behind her.

"What are you-"

"What is wrong with you, Don't you see how much you are hurting him!" Spencer yelled as she threw her coat down on a desk.

"Why are you such an _asshole_ " she said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh- good gods Spencer just mind your business. Why do you care about a 13 year old boy" he said with an eye roll. He turned back around, Spencer was now facing his back.

Spencer scoffed, "because you should. You should care about your students Snape, but you don't- you scare them. You're someone's fucking greatest fear out of everything in this fucking world" she said, he still wouldn't face her.

"You want to know what I've noticed... It's always 'James' this and 'James' that. It's always his father, not one peep on Lily" Spencer started walking closer to him and she saw Snape's head beam up; however, he refused to turn around.

"Do you think I don't know what you said to him? His first year? Your 'apology'"

"I am _warning_ you" Snape advised.

"He was just a kid, barely 11, he wasn't gonna get that. And you knew that but the guilt _OH THE GUILT. Y_ ou had to say it. Even if it was in some _coward_ way"

"Spencer, you do not want to continue talking" his fists were clenched.

"Oh but I do. You wanna know what else I know- you went to school with her. You went to school with all of them. Professor Lupin, _James_ , Sirius, Peter... and _Lily_. That's why you hate Lupin. That's why you hate Harry... because they remind you of her"

Snape turned around in anger, "You think you know so much?? What about you? You think you have no issues?? You think it's not obvious? I'm sorry mommy and daddy didn't love you but this is the real world _Spencer._ You think you know things and you _don't_."

"You think I don't know things? Let me answer you this, Why do you torment Harry? Well it's fairly obvious you were _in love_ with his mother. The woman you could _never_ have. Because nobody is capable of loving _you._ No one could ever love _you_. _"_ She practically spit at him.

Snape walked up to her and raised his hand, slapping her across the face.

It was like it happened in slow motion... it was quiet.

Spencer placed her hand over the cheek he hit and looked back up at him.

His eyes widened once he realized what he did.

Spencer took a step back, and punched him in the face.

She walked back towards the door and left. She started crying, She realized what she said was wrong as she walked away. She pushed him, she profiled him. She shouldn't have done that, he's a private person as is and what she did was wrong.

Well she was right in what she said, but wrong in presenting it that way. She was mad and he repeatedly told her to stop talking.

She heard something fall from the room she just came out of. Glass breaking and shattering. She stopped walking.

She was frozen in place. Her inner thoughts fighting themselves.

Don't go, he doesn't care about you  
Why should you care about him  
He just hit you across the face

I pushed him, and I hit back  
He's going to hurt himself

I need to be there for him... like he was for me  
All he did was tell Dumbledore what she did.

Anyone would've done that.  
I wouldn't have...

I was going to kill myself that day, he saved me and told Dumbledore about _her_.

_After loosing Emily, after everything... she was ready to leave. Spencer tried to drown herself at the lake... she failed._

_Snape was the one that found her, he took her out of the water and yelled if she wanted to kill herself._

_"Yes" she replied as she coughed out the water in her body._

_He was shocked. "Why" he asked in a whisper._

_"You wouldn't believe me" she replied with an eye roll._

_"Legilimens" he said as he placed his wand pointing to her head. "Don't" she whispered but was too late. He saw it, he saw everything._

_"Get out" she yelled as she pushed him back. He fell back on the rocks._

_"Spencer-"_

_"Don't" she said as she ran away from him._

She slowly opened the door and found him on the floor, crying.

She feels guilty, he looks so... broken.

She was mad, very mad. He had no right to hit her, but they were both in the wrong.

She got down on the floor where he was and hugged him from behind, she could feel him trying so hard to breathe.

"I'm sorry Snape, I'm- I shouldn't have-" he was shaking his head. "You're right, you were right. I was in love with Lily. I still am. Always" he said through his sniffles.

"It shouldn't have come out like that" she admitted, she was also crying. "I'm sorry," he choked, "for hitting you" he finished saying.

"Yeah I didn't deserve that but you got what you asked for" she whispered.

There were minutes of silence, she looked around the room and saw all of the broken items. He was even bleeding.

Spencer didn't feel bad about punching him, he did get what he deserved.

She _would_ do it again.

"You can't tell anyone. Not even Harry, Spencer."

"I know" she whispered. "I know" she repeated.

Remus had heard the commotion, he paid no attention to it until it stopped.

He didn't want to go- he was tired, hurt, and quite frankly sore. However he knew it was his duty as a teacher to see what happened, it could be a student in danger.

He saw Snape's door open and saw two people hugging on the floor. He also saw the glass shards everywhere and the mess he had. He knew Snape hated messes.

"Severus?" Remus asked as he walked into the room.

"Spencer!?" Remus stopped walking as they slowly got up from the floor. He could see her wiping tears off of her face, but he could also see the redness. "What's- what happened to your face?" he asked.

"I can explain-" Spencer said as she got in front of Snape, protecting him.

"Explain? Explain what?" Remus asked. He looked in between them- then at Spencer and back at her cheek.

"Was he the one that-?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"Let me-"

"He hit you?!" he practically yelled.

"Lupin let me speak" Spencer argued. However, he didn't listen.

Remus walked over to Snape, practically pushing Spencer out of the way. He picked him up from his dress robes and pinned him against the wall. With his right hand he grabbed his face and forced Snape to look at him in the eye.

"You don't hit students- especially not her" Remus said before he punched him in the face. "You don't even think about it _Snivillous_ -"

"Lupin!" Spencer said as she tried to get Remus off of Snape.

"Last time I didn't know, I had no idea. This time I might let _him_ finish the job" he said as Spencer pushed Remus off of Snape's body.

Spencer pushed Remus out of the room, "Remus- calm down" Spencer said as she placed her hands on him.

"Spencer he hit you!" he argued as he took her hands off of him. He was trying to control his breath as he looked at the door.

"I punched him in the face" Spencer admitted to get him to look at her, and he did. At first, confusion took over his face. Once it settled in he shook his head with a grin.

"He shouldn't have done it Spencer... even if you hit him back he shouldn't have touched you in the first place" he said angrily.

"I know, but- look at me" she said while moving his head towards her. "I said some things, things I shouldn't have. We reached an understanding before you came-"

"Spencer-"

"Remus- I don't think you'll understand our relationship... like ever" Spencer whispered. "I know what he did was wrong I know that-"

"but?" he asked with a sigh.

"but he apologized, and you know how rarely that happens okay. We talked and just- I'll explain it later okay?" she asked. "Please Remus..." she whispered.

He shook his head, "Remus-"

"I know I know- come to my classroom after. This conversation isn't over okay?"

"Okay" she replied while nodding her head.

"and you're fine? I can punch him one more time if you'd like"

Spencer smiled, "I'm fine Remus, really" she answered.

"I don't want to leave you here" he admitted with a whisper.

"He isn't going to do anything, I'm sure you scared him enough. Anyway, I can take care of my self you know" Remus chuckled and kissed her quickly, "I know" he replied before smiling one more time at her and walking away.

Spencer took a deep breath before going back into the classroom.

Snape was looking at himself in a mirror, applying a rag on the cut in his face. Remus did that one.

"You deserved it you know" Spencer admitted with a smile.

"Go away" he said annoyingly.

"Okay" Spencer said as she walked closer and brought him in for a hug. Snape placed his hand on her head, slowly patting her.

"You're a horrible person" she whispered.

"I know..." he groaned. "I really am sorry" he said in a whisper.

"You should say that more often"

She let go and threw him a soft smile before making her way to Remus' classroom.

"Hey" she whispered softly as she walked in.

"Hi" he whispered back, unsure if he should walk to her or stay where he was.

"Spence-"

"I'm going to tell you why" she whispered.

"When Emily died, I lost myself. I wanted... I wanted to die" Spencer said with a sniffle.

"I tried drowning myself in the lake at the end of my 5th year"

She felt small telling him this, she didn't need pity.

"Snape found me and... he saved me. That's why he was mad when I almost drowned last time. He's saved me multiple times" she choked. "He wanted to know why I wanted to die, I didn't- I didn't want him to know but he went into my mind and saw why"

Spencer sighed, " I'm glad I'm here... and I'm here because of him. I am not the person I was then. She went through a lot and as much as I wish she didn't I couldn't stop it from happening" she admitted.

"You're being... vague" Remus said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I am" she whispered. "I don't want you to know why... probably not ever" she said while looking in the other direction.

"Spencer-"

"I know you... and I don't think I'd forgive myself if you thought of yourself differently because of what happened to _me_ "

Remus frowned, "I'm not going to pry" he said as he walked towards her. "but thank you for telling me, I know it wasn't easy love" he whispered. He placed a hand on her cheek, the opposite one Snape slapped and caressed her face.

"I hate him for doing this to you" he whispered.

"I've been through worse" she replied as she brought him in for a tight hug.

"I hate that too" he admitted as he placed his hands on her head.

Spencer rested her head on his chest, she began to cry.

"Spence?"

"Don't- just hold me" she whispered. "Just hold me" she repeated.

So he did, he held onto her. Thinking about how she felt in his arms, how much she had gone through that he didn't know about. He should've read her file like Snape told him to, but he didn't want to.

He already knew her, who she is and wants to be. He doesn't need to know who she was before, she doesn't want him to.

Spencer took a deep breath before letting go. "I'm sorry" she said as she looked the other way. "Hey," he said as he moved her face towards his, "don't apologize... I'm your person remember?" he said softly.

"You're my person" she said with a smile, she brought his face in for a kiss. "Remus?" Spencer asked as she placed her arms around his neck.

"Yeah?" he said as he placed his arms around her waist.

"I think-"

"Professor!" they heard from the door and immediately let each other go. "You need to find- Spencer!" Harry yelled as he ran towards her and brought her in for a tight hug.

Remus' jaw clenched, but he settled down.

"I saw his face Spencer- you shouldn't have-" Harry said as he pulled away from her but she pulled him in once more.

"I love you kid" she whispered into him.

"I love you too" he whispered as he held her tight.

Remus cleared his throat and the two separated, he smiled at both of them. "She's getting expelled isn't she"

"No," Spencer answered, "I didn't do anything" she shrugged with a smile. Harry furrowed his brows.

"Let's just not mention this... ever" Spencer said.

"Right," Harry awkwardly chuckled, "Right" he finished saying.

Spencer lightly laughed before she slowly lost her balance, falling back into a desk.

"Spencer?" Remus asked as he reached towards her.

Spencer's eyes widened at what she saw. "No" she chuckled as she looked away.

"Spence?" Harry asked.

Spencer looked back at what she saw and shook her head.

"Tell Snape she's- she's back" she tried to get out before falling to the floor.

She was in and out of consciousness, and the last thing she heard were these words:

"Hey sis"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara/Clark- Supergirl/Superman :)
> 
> I love it when they dance it makes me feel warm :)
> 
> Snape's 'apology': "The first thing Snape asks Harry is "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" According to Victorian Flower Language, asphodel is a type of lily meaning 'My regrets follow you to the grave' and wormwood means 'absence' and also typically symbolised bitter sorrow
> 
> Snape and Spencer are so toxic... I love it 😐🙊
> 
> about that last sentence...


	22. Sister mine

"Spence!" Harry yelled as she fell on the floor.

"Harry I got this- go to dinner. Don't mention this to anyone" Remus told Harry as he picked Spencer up from the floor.

"What if they ask-" Harry stuttered

"I'm keeping her- understood?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded his head, eyes widened.

"She'll be fine- he'll know what to do" Remus said as he walked out of his classroom.

Honestly, he wasn't sure himself. A million questions ran through his head.

Why Snape?   
Why did she say no?  
Who is _she_?  
Why not ask to be taken to Dumbledore?

He could feel his body aching, he should be resting, but that was the furthest thing on his mind. The only thing he _could_ think about was Spencer.

He looked at her and shook his head. Her head was hanging back and her arm was resting outward.

"You're okay," he said in a whisper, "you're going to be okay love"

"Please don't leave me" he whispered.

Remus kicked Snape's door open, moving inside quickly.

"Spencer I don't have time to argu-" Snape started saying until he turned around. Remus threw the things that were on his table, not caring to see if they were valuable, and laid her there.

"What-" Snape said as he forced himself to get closer.

"She's back" Remus said as he grabbed her wrist and studied her pulse.

"What do you mean she's back" Snape asked.

Remus shook his head, "I- I don't know she-"

"Breathe Lupin. What happened exactly" he asked as he searched for his wand.

"At first she lost her balance- then she said no. Just no and she laughed to herself... I think shaking her head. Before falling she told me to tell you she's back"

Remus couldn't stop looking at her body. She wasn't moving- it looked like she was barely breathing.

Snape was about to point his wand to her, Remus grabbed his wrist before he was able to touch her.

"I'm not going to hurt her" Snape said as he took his wrist back.

"Hard to believe when you slapped her not _hours_ ago" he argued back.

"Might I remind you that _she_ told you to bring her to me- I'm not going to hurt her" he said with an eye roll.

Remus stepped back, allowing him to get closer, reluctantly. " _Rennervate"_ Snape said as he pointed his wand towards her body.

When he repeated spells over and over with no result- Snape took a step back and thought about what to do.

──────⊱⁜⊰──────

Spencer opened her eyes and woke up in the middle of nowhere. She turned around to see where she was, there was no one around her.

She looked at the floor and tried to find her wand but again, nothing. She took in her surroundings, it was sundown and from the weather... summer? She asked herself.

She was in a city with a building that looked very familiar but she couldn't tell from where.

As she walked forward a carnival came into view. She smiled to herself as she walked; however, as she kept going in she realized she was alone.

There was no one there with her, until she heard scuffling behind her. She stopped walking and turned around, but nothing once again. She shook her head with a smile and turned back around.

"Boo" she heard as she turned her head.

Spencer placed her hand on her chest- trying to calm herself down. She lightly giggled, "Stop it" she said.

"Isn't it funny? I'm a ghost see" Emily said as she twirled around.

"You're not a ghost" Spencer said as she reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened while Emily smiled.

"You're here- am- am- I dead?" Spencer asked as she looked around.

"No, you'd see someone else" Emily said as she turned around and walked forward.

"Will I see who you saw?"

"Probably not" Emily giggled. "Stop asking questions, follow me"

"Oh- I'm sorry, I just you know haven't seen you since you died and-"

"You saw me two weeks ago"

Spencer stopped walking, staring at her back.

"but you're... no-"

"What do you remember before you got here?"

"I don't-"

"Try" Emily said as she placed her hands on Spencer's shoulders.

Spencer closed her eyes and tried to remember where she was before this. Once she remembered she widened her eyes. Emily smiled and took her hands off of her shoulders and kept walking.

"He's cute" Emily said.

"You were there- how-"

"I mean I knew you had a thing for older guys, Bill for example, but a teacher? I thought after what Addison d-"

"How were you there?" Spencer said as ran in front of Emily, "How do you know about-" Spencer took a step back.

"How am I here- Where am I?" Spencer asked in distress.

"Spence- calm down. You are fine so just- chill" Emily said with a smile and continued walking.

"You're not real are you" Spencer said as she shook her head.

"I'm real- calm down Spence"

"I'm not going to _calm down_ " Spencer said as she followed her sister.

"How do you know about Addison?" Spencer asked in a whisper.

"I don't know... I just do," Emily shrugged, "It wasn't your fault you know... I know you blame yourself" Emily added.

"I don't always agree with Snape... but he's right" Emily giggled.

"and Remus? How do you know about him" Spencer asked not, wanting to talk about Professor Addison.

"I was there" Emily answered and she walking in front of a Ferris wheel.

"There," Spencer repeated, "like with me" she asked.

"No and yes?" Emily questioned. "Sometimes I see your memories and other times it's like I'm there with you. Like you let me see specific things about you" she added with a shrug.

"Like now I'm here and you see me- but it's not like that all the time. It only happens when you think about me and there's a strong connection. Like that one time you revived that flower- it's actually funny since-" Emily cut herself off.

"Anyway- I was behind you. But I disappeared when he startled you. Oh and that tea conversation you had with him- I saw that like a flashback instead of being there." Emily answered.

Spencer didn't reply with anything. Emily opened the gates to the Ferris wheel and motioned Spencer to walk in.

"I see the way he looks at you" Emily said playfully as she sat down next to her. The Ferris wheel began to spin.

"And how you look at him" Emily added.

"But I didn't see you then- and I saw you now- how did I-"

"I don't have answers for everything... I'm dead remember" Emily laughed.

"but this wasn't the only time I've seen you" Spencer furrowed her brows.

"Right," Emily smiled, "I try to stay out of eye view- can't have people thinking you're mental because you see your dead twin sister" Emily giggled as she hit her shoulder lightly.

"How come you let me see you now?" Spencer asked

"It was time"

"Why did I faint?" Spencer asked nervously

"Well I don't know maybe because you saw your dead sister? I could be wrong... are you pregnant?"

"What-"

"Kidding, I know you haven't done the deed with wo- I mean... Remus" Emily stopped herself from spilling his secret. She already had a nickname for him, 'wolf boy' she called him.

"What were you going to say?"

"Doesn't matter-"

All of the sudden, they were standing in front of a river. Emily jumped in the water and yelled at Spencer to join.

"I'm fine from here" however Spencer found that she was already in the water.

"How-"

"Stop asking questions Spence" Emily stated.

"Now-" Emily said as she closed her eyes and let the sun hit her face "tell me about Remus" she asked.

"If you're with me Em then you already know" Spencer said as she did the same thing.

"I know a lot of things- but I'd rather hear them from you. C'mon we haven't talked in forever. Well, you've talked and I've listened. Now I get to talk back" Emily said as she looked back at her sister who wasn't looking back.

"Where are we?" Spencer asked as she looked at her surroundings.

"Remember when we went to Mexico" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Spencer giggled, "your Spanish was horrible" she added.

Emily laughed, "I don't know how you speak it so well... you should talk in it more" she said.

"No one around me really knows Spanish" Spencer shrugged.

"Well I'll be around more..." Emily added.

"Sure- like this isn't just a part of my brain" Spencer chuckled.

"You could make Remus learn" Emily said with a grin. "Spanish is after all... el lenguaje de _amor_ " (language of _love_ ) Emily giggled.

Spencer didn't reply.

"Okay we don't have to talk about him _I guess_..." Emily gave up.

"So... why are we in Mexico?" Spencer asked.

"We have happy memories in Mexico" Emily shrugged.

Spencer looked around, thinking of what to ask.

"How long have you been with me?" Spencer whispered. "How- how long have you been there and haven't let me see you" she asked, scared of the answer.

"If you say you're not a part of my brain... and you're real and all of those times I thought I've seen you were real... how long?" Spencer asked.

Emily didn't respond, making Spencer turn around and look at her.

"Oh my god" Spencer said as she stood up from the water.

"Spencer-"

"Since the very beginning?-" she yelled, "tell me!" she demanded to know.

"yeah" Emily whispered as she got up. Spencer rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Hey! I did this for you" Emily argued as she tried to catch up. "You needed to move on without me-"

"Then why let me see you now!" Spencer exclaimed. "After all of this time!-"

"You have a gift Spencer, it's a matter of time before you figure it out"

"I'm pretty sure that 'gift' is just mental illness" Spencer scoffed.

"Spencer, we're witches, and you think it's crazy that you see dead people?" Emily laughed.

"I thought I saw you... weeks after you died. I even told Snape," Spencer admitted, "That's why I told Remus to take me to him."

"I know..." Emily admitted.

"He's going to think I'm crazy" Spencer said as she placed her palm on her head.

"I think he'll understand" Emily shrugged with a smile. Spencer shook her head.

She continued walking until she recalled what Emily said. "So... what's this gift" Spencer said as she stopped walking and turned around to face her. Emily shook her head. "You won't find out yet, probably not for a long time-"

"Then why tell me-" Spencer yelled as she turned around once more.

"Spencer!!" Emily said as she forced Spencer to face her "I missed you" she whispered.

"I hated that I could see you and- and not talk to you" Emily admitted.

Spencer sighed, "I'm not mad that I can see you. I'm mad that you didn't let me see you sooner" she said.

Emily nodded her head, "I know" she whispered. "but I'm here now, and I don't regret my decision. If I let you see me from the beginning- it would be like I never died but I did Spencer" Emily sighed as she let her go.

"I died" Emily shrugged.

"So, now that we had our little chat. Wake up" Emily proposed.

"What?" Spencer asked as she looked at her.

"We don't need to be here anymore," Emily shrugged, "but remember that others can't see me... so they'll probably think you _are_ crazy" she laughed.

Spencer sighed, "I'm kidding... I think" Emily giggled. Spencer shook her head with a smile.

"What am I going to say?" Spencer asked.

"What you want to" Emily shrugged.

"Right" Spencer said, "So I just think about you and you'll show up?" she asked.

"I think so- yeah" Emily answered.

"What if you aren't real- What if I _am_ crazy" Spencer asked.

"Well say your last words" Emily giggled.

"I love you Em," Spencer said as she brought her in for a hug, "It should've been me" she whispered.

──────⊱⁜⊰──────

Spencer gasped loudly as she sat up from the table. Trying to control her breath- she looked at her surroundings.

Both Snape and Remus, who were speaking in a corner, looked up and ran towards her.

Spencer started coughing, "What is that taste?" Spencer said disgustingly.

"You don't want to know" both of them answered.

Spencer chuckled as she tried to get rid of the cough. Snape brought her a glass of water.

Once she drank it she looked around, but again there was no one other than the two men. She sighed in disappointment.

"Are you-" Snape tried to ask but Spencer shushed him before he could finish. "Don't-" he tried to say but again he was cut off.

"I said shush" Spencer said as she placed the glass down and closed her eyes.

She thought about Emily and what she said

 _"think about me... strong connection"_ Spencer repeated the words in her head.

She tried to concentrate until Snape snapped his fingers, "hey" he said.

Spencer opened her eyes to find him in front of her face. However, her anger quickly dissolved and a smile appeared on her face as Emily was right behind him.

She hopped off of the table and moved Snape to the side, both of the men looking at her in utter confusion.

Tears were brought to her face as she walked towards her sister.

"You're here" Spencer whispered.

"It wasn't meant to be you" Emily said while she shook her head with a soft smile.

Spencer reached out a hand to touch her, but it went through her body. She could feel the coldness, but nothing more.

"How do I know you're real?" Spencer asked nervously.

"I don't know- I guess that's up to you" Emily answered.

Spencer didn't reply.

"Maybe I was wrong... they might think you are crazy" Emily said while looking at the men who were staring at Spencer.

Her eyes widened as she turned around and looked at them.

"Who's here?" Remus asked as he placed a step forward.

"Emily" Snape answered as he surveyed Spencer. Remus turned his head to face Snape, "How?"

"How?" he asked once more as he faced Spencer.

Spencer giggled at what Emily said, "What did she say?" Snape asked.

"This saying from a film," Spencer answered, "I see dead people" she whispered.

Remus chuckled while Snape on the other hand furrowed his brows.

"How is this possible?" Snape asked.

"I am a God" Spencer answered seriously, Snape took her response in.

Remus laughed, making both of them turn to him. He cleared his throat, "sorry it's just- she's joking Severus" he said. "I think?" he said questioningly while shrugging.

Snape turned and faced Spencer, "Of course I'm joking" she said with a giggle.

"I don't know how I see her, but I do" Spencer shrugged. "She said I'd find out why eventually" she finished saying.

"Don't you want to find out now?" Snape asked.

"No," Spencer answered with a smile, "Everything is fine as it is" she finished saying.

"I'll see you soon" Emily said as she held onto Spencer's hand.

"Wait- don't go"

"I'm not going, I'm always here" Emily shrugged.

"Promise?" Spencer asked.

"Promise" Emily answered.

Emily vanished into the air, leaving the three of them.

"Well..." Spencer said as she cleared her throat, "how long was I-"

"four hours" Remus answered, Spencer's eyes widened.

"Why?" she asked and turned to Snape.

"I guess we'll find out _eventually_ " he said while turning around and cleaning the table she was in.

"C'mon don't be like that dad" Spencer said as she crossed her arms in front of her. Remus looked at her but Spencer didn't realize what she said.

"Spencer I have no clue why- if Emily said eventually then eventually. Maybe you just fainted and it took you longer to recover, I don't know." Snape shrugged.

"Take her for some food, and _make_ her eat" Snape said as he opened the door.

"I'm so glad you're okay Spencer, Aw thanks for worrying about me" Spencer joked.

"C'mon Spencer," Remus said as he picked up her bag that was left in his classroom, "I'm sure we can find something in the kitchen" Remus continued as he walked towards the door.

"Here," Snape said as he handed a potion to Spencer, "to sleep" he shrugged.

"Thanks" Spencer smiled as she grabbed the potion from his hand.

She walked out with Remus and headed towards the kitchens in silence. "Do you think I'm crazy?" Spencer asked in a whisper.

Remus stopped walking and reached for her hand, running his thumb over her fingers. With his other, he lifted her head so they could look at each other.

"I think that out of everything in life," he said as he looked around to see if anyone was near, "this is definitely not crazy _enough_ " he said as he kissed her lips.

Spencer giggled through the kiss, "what" Remus asked as he pulled away with a smile.

"Nothing," Spencer shrugged, "absolutely nothing" she added and continued walking.

Remus stayed in place- watching her walk away. He smiled at himself before shaking his head and continuing to follow her.

"Love?" he asked as he walked behind her. "Yeah?" she replied.

"Are you adopted?" Remus asked, this made Spencer stop in her tracks.

"No?" Spencer answered, "Well I don't think I am" she giggled as she continued walking. "Why do you ask?" she questioned.

"You called him Dad" Remus answered.

"Oh- yeah it's a joke, he doesn't like it" Spencer shrugged, "Right" Remus whispered.

"You're not jealous... are you?" Spencer said with a grin.

"Of course not" Remus answered.

"It's not like I call him _daddy_ " Spencer replied with a laugh, Remus cleared his throat.

She stopped walking and stood in front of him. She looked around to see if there was anyone nearby , looking for portraits as well.

She stared into his eyes before grabbing his tie- she brought his ear closer to her lips and whispered, "Do you want me to call _you_ Daddy?"

Remus cleared his throat once more as he moved back to look at her, the color red filling his face. "I'll take that into consideration" Spencer answered with a smile.

"Now let's go I'm starving" she giggled as she walked away.

"You amaze me" Remus said while shaking his head with a grin.

"How so?" Spencer said with a chuckle.

"Not moments ago you realize you can see dead- well your sister and you're back to flirting with me" Remus shrugged. Spencer didn't look at him.

"You don't need to fake being okay around me- it's a lot to take in darling" he added as he made her a sandwich.

"I don't know how to feel" Spencer admitted. "It's- I'm just" Spencer stuttered. "I don't know" she whispered.

Remus handed her the sandwich and watched her eat, she saw him smiling to himself.

"Thank you" Spencer said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"It's fairly simple- I would've cooked but I don't know where they keep ingredients here" Remus shrugged.

"Not for the sandwich silly," Spencer laughed, "just for being you" Spencer added.

"You say that a lot you know" Remus smiled.

"I don't know how many thank you's will ever be enough" Spencer shrugged.

"Can you come here?" Spencer said as she opened her arms.

Remus nodded as he walked over to her, confused as to what was going to happen.

"I just want to hear your heartbeat" Spencer whispered as she placed her ear on his chest. Remus softly smiled to himself as he placed a hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm here" Remus whispered, Spencer nodded her head and after a few moments she said "I know" in a whisper.

They stayed in that position in comfortable silence for a while until Remus could feel her tears on his shirt.

"I know" she whispered again.

"Hey" Remus said softly as he placed a kiss on her head and looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Love," Remus said as he placed his index finger on her chin and brought her face to look at him, "everything happens for a reason" he added as he wiped a tear off of her face.

"Yeah," Spencer replied with a weak smile, "everything happens for a reason" she repeated.

"Spencer?" Remus asked, "Yeah?" Spencer replied.

"What are you worried about?" he said as he brought her in closer, knowing the answer.

Spencer wrapped her arms around him, after a few moments she answered.

"I don't know... losing you I guess"

"Love-"

"I know you say nothing will happen... but you can't make those promises no one can"

Remus tried to let go but she whispered "don't." He held her tighter.

"I know you mean it now... let's just leave it like that yeah? you mean it now and that's all that matters" Spencer said.

"I mean it now" Remus repeated.

"C'mon... let's go to bed" Spencer said as she took the last bite off of her sandwich and hopped off the table.

──────⊱⁜⊰──────

"I'm going to shower- I'll see you in bed yeah?" Spencer asked Remus as they walked into her room.

"Sure" Remus answered as he kissed her forehead and made his way to her home.

Spencer smiled at herself as she watched him walk away.

"Oh, Remus, come join me in the shower would you" Spencer heard next to her.

"Shut up"

"What was that love?" Remus said as he peaked his head out of her room.

"Nothing, I said I'd be quick" Spencer smiled as she walked into the bathroom.

"Don't do that," Spencer glared at Emily, "I don't want to freak him out more" she added as she walked to her bathroom.

"Please- I don't think anything would freak that man out" Emily said as she sat on top of her sink.

"Just- try not to appear when I'm with people, okay?" Spencer questioned.

"Okay" Emily said as she rolled her eyes.

Spencer got in the shower but could still feel her presence.

"So- you gonna tell me about those scars?" Emily asked.

"Not sure- we've never talked about them" Spencer answered.

"Not his" Emily added.

There was a moment of silence, Spencer just wanted to feel the water hit her back.

"Let's not" Spencer replied in a whisper.

"but why-"

"Em stop," Spencer said seriously, "just don't" she finished saying.

"Fine," Emily replied, "I'm just saying-"

"Don't say anything- it happened... whatever" Spencer cut her off.

"Jeez, someone is in a mood"

"Well how would you react if your sister who has been dead for 3 years, give or take, randomly pops up out of nowhere. Never mind the fact that she's been able to see you the entire time. I got slapped in the face by my only father figure, my best friend since the beginning was going to call me a slur and I'm afraid my boyfriend is or will be cheating on me" Spencer said quickly.

"What?" Emily questioned.

Spencer sighed, "nothing" she said as she washed her hair.

"He wouldn't do that" Emily replied.

"Sometimes I don't even think I know him" Spencer whispered.

"He wouldn't Spence, I know it" Emily argued.

"Emmy let's be realistic, I'm a kid... we have no future together" Spencer sighed.

"So then why are you with him now?" Emily asked.

"because I _want_ to have a future together... however, with kula in the way it seems less and less likely. He _deserves_ better than me, I know that-"

"Well, if it matters, I think you both deserve each other," Emily said cutting her off, "I think in the end you'll both know it too" she finished saying. "Also, fuck Snape" Emily said with a giggle.

Spencer laughed as she said "Don't say that."

After a couple moments Emily questioned, "You love him don't you."

"Yeah... as much as it pains me to say it, I do... but I'd rather kill myself than tell him" Spencer said with a laugh.

"I wasn't talking about Snape" Emily replied.

Spencer got out of the shower and faced her sister, she smiled at her. "I'm going to bed" Spencer said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Ouuu I love the avoidance," Emily said playfully, "tell me is it the commitment or intimacy issues?" she asked.

"What are you going on abou-"

"Oh come on Spence, you know you've never been one to shy away from sex. So why now? Why him?" Emily said as she walked in front of Spencer- stopping her in the living room.

"I preferred it when I didn't know you were here" Spencer said as she shoved her aside. "Goodnight" she told Emily as she walked into her room.

She opened the door to find Remus snoring lightly, and much to her surprise, with a shirt on. Spencer put on one of his shirts and a pair of shorts before going back to her bathroom and brushing her hair.

"You know- you can avoid me all you want but eventually we'll have the conversation"

"I'm not even thinking about you, why are you still here" Spencer chuckled.

"You're thinking about what I said aren't you-"

"Go away Em" Spencer said as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay okay," Emily said softly, "see you soon" Emily added before she vanished.

Spencer looked at herself in the mirror and scoffed, "she doesn't know what she's talking about" she told herself.

Spencer sighed before placing her brush down and taking out the vial Snape gave her. She drank it before walking back to her room.

She got on her bed, deciding to face her back to Remus and looked out of her window. Remus felt her and got closer. He placed his arm around her waist and whispered a "hey" around her ear.

"hi" she whispered back as she placed her left hand on top of his.

She closed her eyes and focused on his breathing, she could feel his chest move on her back, and soon enough she found herself sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but this is actually something that I've been planning for like ever because of one comment I got a while ago on Wattpad😁☝🏽 it may seem unimportant now but skfoinw I'm so excited. Tbh I don't know when it'll actually come into play but prob not for a long time but it was about damn time I introduced the concept 🙊
> 
> also, happy birthday remus <3 ily king


	23. *Good girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters with * will include smut... 🙊

Spencer woke up to the noise of knocking, surprisingly Remus hadn't.

Spencer laughed to herself as she put some pants and a sweater on and walked to the door. She braced herself for Fred and George.

"Professor Dumbledore...Good morning" Spencer said as she awkwardly held onto the door.

Dumbledore looked at her outfit, which made Spencer look too. She was wearing one of Remus' sweaters- hopefully he doesn't notice.

"Sorry for waking you up Ms. Venus- may I come in?" Dumbledore asked.

"I- uh... sure just- excuse the mess" Spencer said as she made way for her headmaster to come in.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Spencer asked as she closed her door and walked in front of him.

"No thank you dear, I won't be here long" Dumbledore said as he looked around her apartment.

"Are these quarters to your liking?" Dumbledore asked.

"Very much- it's nicer than having to share with girls" Spencer giggled.

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Right... well the reason I'm here," he said as he walked towards her bookshelf, "Severus told me about... Emily"

"Of course" Spencer said as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"and I was rather surprised when he said, correct me if I'm wrong, you don't want to know what it is?" He asked.

"You are correct sir" Spencer replied as she played with Remus' sweater.

"May I ask, why?" He said while still studying her books.

"Well, sir, as much as knowledge is power... I must admit that I'm rather scared that if I find out what I am, others will too. I don't know the extent of this and honestly I don't want to find out" Spencer answered.

"Emily said herself that the time will come in which I will understand my "gift." Until that time... I'd rather not know" Spencer added.

"Ms. Venus, Spencer, if I may?" Dumbledore asked, Spencer nodded.

"Research could be done, of course, to see the extent of _this_. You're a powerful witch, no one can deny it. You hardly have a hard time with your studies, you're at the top of your class. However if you intend to over time come to terms with _it_ , I understand." Dumbledore replied.

"Yes sir... I do" Spencer said, Dumbledore turned to look at her and smiled.

"You are a wonderful young lady" Dumbledore replied as he walked towards her.

"I'm sure if any complications arise... you know you can come to Severus or me... maybe even Remus" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes I understand you, Professor Snape, and Lupin can be of help" Spencer said.

"I would appreciate it if you would tell Professor Snape to not conduct research as I'm sure he's already started" Spencer added, Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'll tell him you do not want research conducted- and how much you hope he respects your wishes. However words with Severus ever go so far as you may know" Dumbledore said.

Spencer shifted her eyes to the other side of the room, staring at the floor. "Yes... I know" she answered.

"I do hope you know he only wants what's best for you..." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"If you ever want to conduct research of your own, no matter _when_ , you are always welcome to use our resources" he added.

"Thank you sir" Spencer said and she nodded her head with a smile.

"May I ask you something else?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Sure" Spencer nodded.

"Your relationship with Severus... I wonder how it got to where it is now- if you don't mind me asking?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Get traumatized your fifth year and earn pity from your potions professor" Spencer chuckled. Dumbledore awkwardly smiled.

"Kidding... of course," Spencer whispered, "I'm not sure sir, our relationship is an enigma on its own" Spencer shrugged.

"Right," Dumbledore agreed, "an enigma is it" he chuckled.

"If anything Spencer... I don't think it's pity. More of a... parental care, some would even say love" Dumbledore inquired. Spencer stiffened at his last words.

"Well I must be going" Dumbledore said as he walked to the door. "My sincerest apologies for intruding on your morning- if I had known you had company I wouldn't have come" he said as he turned around and smiled at Spencer.

Her eyes widened, "Sir-" she tried to say but Dumbledore moved his hands in front of him.

"It's not like people always sleep in their _own_ rooms" Dumbledore replied.

"I'll see you two at breakfast, I'm assuming" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll let Fred know" Spencer nodded. Dumbledore nodded and walked away.

Spencer closed her door and placed her back on it, slowly going down and sitting on the floor.

"Nice save" Emily said as she sat in front of her

"Gah- would you stop doing that!" Spencer said in a whisper-yell.

"Don't worry- he's sleeping like a log" Emily replied.

"Do you think he knows? Dumbledore I mean" Spencer asked her sister.

"I don't know... there's nothing of Remus' in the living room, and even if he does... he didn't say anything about it" Emily shrugged.

"How did he even know someone was here" Spencer said as she stared at her shoes on the floor.

"Who knows... that man freakishly knows everything. Maybe even about you" Emily answered.

"I doubt it, there are more worrying things" Spencer replied.

"Right like Sirius" Emily answered.

Spencer shifted her head towards her sister before staring back at the floor, Emily chuckled to herself.

"You know... I think it's a good idea what you're doing, not wanting to find out what it is you are" Emily said.

After a few moments of silence she spoke up again, "who knows... you _could_ be the most powerful witch and not know it yet" she said.

Spencer stood up and walked to her kitchen. "Shut up" she whispered with a giggle.

"Darling?" She heard from her room.

"Yes _dear_?" Spencer giggled as she walked into her room- crawling into bed with Remus.

Remus kissed her head before asking, "where'd you go?"

"Just the bathroom" Spencer smiled as she kissed his lips.

"Ah yes and Professor Dumbledore stopped by- almost exposing our top secret engagement" Emily laughed.

Spencer ignored her comment, "let's go back to sleep" Spencer said as she placed her head on his chest, he winced. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah yeah sorry" Remus said as he brought her in closer.

"I missed you" she whispered.

"Oh Remus you have no idea how lonely I've been these few days you've been gone. Have my babies" Emily said pleadingly with a chuckle.

"I missed you too" Remus replied as he kissed the top of her head.

"Barf- intimacy" Emily said as she fake gagged.

Spencer grinned at Emily before moving upward and kissing Remus. As the kissing got deeper Emily said "okay I get it you don't want me here."

Spencer smiled on Remus' lips. "What?" Remus asked through the kiss.

"Nothing I just-" Spencer said as she pulled back, "I love these moments with you" she smiled as she kissed him one more and placed her head back on his chest.

Spencer smiled as Emily was no longer in the room.

"Yeah- me too" he said while shifting and going back to sleep.

 **──────** ⊱ **⁜** ⊰ **──────**

"Noooo" Spencer groaned as Remus took his body away from her.

"Darling you have classes" Remus said as he walked to his drawer and looked for his clothes.

"Cancel them- you can do that right" Spencer said as she watched him. Remus giggled.

"You won't even be there so it won't matter" Spencer said as she rolled her eyes.

"Your education matters" Remus said as he walked out of her room with clothes in his hands.

"Hey- where are you going" Spencer said as she sat up in bed.

"To the bathroom?" Remus said questioningly as he walked back inside the room.

"You're going to change in the bathroom?" Spencer questioned.

"Yea I just-" Remus couldn't think of words to form.

Spencer nodded, trying not to show the sadness on her face. She laid back down and Remus walked out.

"This is the first time that he didn't take his shirt off- what if he had sex with her" Spencer whispered as she saw her sister appear at the end of the bed.

Emily didn't reply.

"What if, as we slept together in my bed his chest is covered in hickeys and his back with scratches from her nails" Spencer added.

Spencer placed her back against the mattress, staring at her ceiling.

"He wouldn't do that right..." Spencer asked Emily.

"Spencer he's-"

"Don't answer... I don't want to know" Spencer sighed as she shifted on the bed and faced her back towards Emily.

Thoughts clouded Spencer's mind, she stared out of her window.

_You're getting too attached- he's going to end up hurting you_

_He wouldn't do that... he said nothing was going on with her it's okay, maybe he's..._

_There's no excuse, he always lets you sleep on his chest._

_Stop- I'm not going to pry._

_Right, just mull over your thoughts_

_If he wants to tell me then he can_

_Or you could just ask instead of-_

"Spencer?" Remus asked.

Spencer noticed he was on his knees and in front of her. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he placed his hand on her face, running circles with his thumb right beneath her ear.

"Nothing, I'm fine really" Spencer opened her eyes to look at him. "Just don't wanna go to class" she added.

Remus chuckled, Spencer got up from her bed and walked over to her wardrobe. Looking for her uniform.

Remus sat on her bed as he looked at her.

"Remus" Spencer whispered.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Are you okay?" She asked without meeting his eyes.

"Yes?" He said questioningly with a laugh. "Why?"

"You're acting weird... I don't know" Spencer shrugged as she walked towards her bed and placed her uniform on it.

Remus shook his head, Spencer awkwardly smiled. "Right" she said as she took his sweater off.

Remus stared at her body, Spencer hadn't noticed since she still kept thinking. She took off her pants and put on her skirt. Remus hadn't blinked.

"You know you can tell me anything right" Spencer said as she met his eyes. Remus turned red, "you okay?" she asked. Remus nodded.

"You're looking a bit peaky" she said. Remus cleared his throat, "Sorry it's just-"

He smiled as he shook his head, "you drive me crazy" he said as he pulled her onto the bed and got on top of her.

"What are you going on about?" She giggled as she blew the hair out of her face, Remus was pinning her arms down. Suddenly all of her thoughts went away when she faced him.

"You're a piece of art- you know that right" Remus said before kissing her. "I don't deserve you" he whispered while moving down and kissing her neck.

Spencer giggled at his touch, "I want to touch you" she spoke.

"No touching" he said as he moved her hands upwards. He held both of her arms with one hand while the other undid her shirt.

"Remus I just put it on" she whispered trying not to moan at his lips on her skin.

"Remus" Spencer asked while keeping her eyes closed.

"Mm" he replied while still kissing her body.

"Take your shirt off" Spencer said, letting go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I said no touching" he replied while moving further.

"I won't touch Professor, I want to see"

Remus let go of her arms and stood in front of her. Spencer rested on her elbows.

He sighed before taking his shirt off and revealing a large scratch across his chest.

"Well I know Kula has claws but she couldn't have done this" Spencer remarked as she sat up.

He chuckled, Spencer shook her head and said "Remus..."

However he cut her off by placing his lips on hers. "You let me sleep on you" she said while moving his face off her.

"I wanted you to" he said as he started kissing her neck again.

"Remus" she said while bringing his face up to hers. "You should've told me, I could've hurt you-"

"You know a normal girlfriend would ask where the scar came from" he chuckled.

"If you wanted to tell me you would" Spencer shrugged.

"Right... can I shag you now?" Remus replied.

Spencer widened her eyes, "Professor! since when are we so forward"

"Since I saw you change into this pretty uniform," Remus said while moving and hovering over her, "I've wanted to put my fingers inside of you" he whispered in her ear.

Spencer cleared her throat, she could feel herself getting hot.

"Only if you want to, of course, I don't want to force anything" Remus said as he moved away from her ear and looked at her face. "After all, consent is sexy" he added.

Spencer giggled, "consent is sexy" she repeated. "Okay Professor I'll play" she answered.

Remus smiled as he began taking off his tie.

"What are you-"

"Shh darling" he said as he wrapped it around her head.

"If you want me to stop just say the word okay" Remus said, Spencer nodded.

"Incarcerous" Remus said as he pointed his wand to her arms, they flew up above her, Spencer giggled.

"What's funny" he questioned.

"You're a kinky man" Spencer said as she bit her lip. Remus chuckled as he took her shirt off, "you know you like it" he said as he threw her bra across the room.

"Mm" Spencer moaned as Remus licked her breast. "You're teasing me" she said as Remus placed his hand on her thigh.

"I know nothing of the sort" he replied as he moved further down.

He placed his hand inside her skirt, spreading her legs wider and reaching for her underwear- taking it off.

Remus chuckled, "what?" Spencer asked nervously.

Remus placed his face centimeters away from hers, she thought he was going to kiss her but he didn't.

She could feel his breath on her, she moved forward to kiss him but he whispered "I haven't touched you and you're already wet" into her mouth.

He ran his finger up and down her entrance, Spencer groaned. "Okay now you're teasing me, Professor"

She moved her hips in order to create more friction, but Remus took his finger away.

"Tsk tsk tsk"

"Remus," Spencer groaned.

"Someone's inpatient" Remus replied. "Good things come to those who wait" he added.

Spencer felt Remus' body on top of hers.

"You know," he said as he ran a finger around her mouth, "you belong in a museum" he added as his hand traveled down from her breast then to her clit.

He parted her lips and slowly went inside of her. She lightly moaned and moved her hips, slowly becoming accustomed to it.

"God you're soaking" Remus whispered as he started to form a rhythm.

Spencer whimpered as he added a second finger in, "Fuck Remus" she stuttered as he moved faster.

Spencer arched her back and moaned, Remus rested his forehead on hers. He loved the feeling of her mouth open and moaning against his lips.

He sucked on her bottom lip before moving down to her chest and licking her breast. He could feel her shiver. He got hard every time she moaned or said his name.

"Oh god" Spencer cried out. "You're mine" Remus whispered against her body.

He moved up and took off her blindfold. She winced at the light and then looked at his eyes.

"Say it" Remus said. She was about to orgasm, they both could feel it.

Breathlessly she said "Rem- oh fuck" Spencer whimpered.

"I'm yours," Spencer whispered, "I'm all yours" she yelled.

Remus put his third finger in and moved faster.

"Good girl" he whispered in her ear.

Spencer felt electricity run through her body.

"Remus I'm going to- fuck I'm going to" Spencer stuttered.

Remus took his fingers out of her, making Spencer look up at him.

He grinned before delving his tongue inside of her, making her head fall and her back arch further.

"Remus- take- take the rope off" Spencer whispered.

He pointed his want at her hands before throwing it on the bed. Spencer ran her hands through his hair.

"Yeah just like that" she said as she closed her eyes and pushed his face in further.

"Remus I'm-"

Remus didn't let her speak, he could tell. He put in three fingers and ran his other hand through her hair.

"Cum for me _darling_ "

She moaned his name, and after she came the only thing Spencer could process was the sound of her heart beating. Trying to gain her breath, Remus took his fingers out of her and licked them. Spencer chuckled to herself.

"You made me cum in my trousers" he laughed as he kissed her forehead and massaged her wrists.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Spencer smiled as she let out a breath, "yes, better than okay actually."

Remus shook his head with a grin.

"Did you actually cum?" Spencer asked with a giggle as she tried to get up but Remus lightly pushed her down.

"Don't- you'll get light-headed. Wait a couple more seconds" he said.

"Just a bit- but you can see it so I need to change my pants" he chuckled.

"I like hearing you moan my name" he whispered before kissing her lips.

"Mm" Spencer replied with a smile. "Do you want me to-"

"No it's fine" he shook his head.

"I can- let me help-"

" _I_ wanted to pleasure _you,_ darling" he said kissing her cheek. He got up and gave Spencer her uniform. "Anyway, we have a lot of time ahead of us" Remus shrugged.

"Are you sure you don't want me to?" She asked.

"Positive" he replied.

Spencer put on her uniform and walked towards Remus who was already staring at her. "Thank you" Spencer said before kissing him.

"Don't thank me- I've been dying to do that to you" he grinned. Spencer rolled her eyes with a smile.

She looked at herself in the mirror and saw her neck.

"Remus! What did I say about visible areas!" She yelled as she lightly hit him.

"Sorry- I- I was caught up in the moment" he laughed.

"More like moments" Spencer said as she studied her chest further.

"God you're lucky I like you" she remarked. She put concealer and blended the makeup on her skin.

She kissed him before she walked towards the living room. Remus got behind her and smacked her ass. Spencer turned around and found Remus with a grin on his face.

"Have a good day at school love" he said before kissing her once more and walking out of her room.

Spencer stayed stuck in place, feeling happy as ever.

 **──────** ⊱ **⁜** ⊰ **──────**

Spencer skipped giddily towards her breakfast table. "Good morning my lovelies" she said as she started placing kisses on top of everyone's head.

"Spence!" Harry practically yelled. He got up from the table and ran towards her, bringing her in for a hug.

"Hey kiddo" she laughed.

"You're okay" he whispered into her neck.

"Well duh," she giggled, "why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

Harry looked at her, hands on her arms. "Yesterday you-" he whispered.

Spencer looked at him... waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"You-" he looked at the floor and back up at her.

It took a couple of seconds but it finally clicked.

"Oh," Spencer said, "Oh! Yes I'm fine yeah" Spencer giggled.

"What happened?" Harry asked chuckling.

"I was dehydrated" Spencer laughed. "I'm fine now seriously- now let's eat I'm starving" he said as she pulled Harry to the table.

"Oh Fred by the way if Dumbledore asks you were with me this morning" Spencer said rapidly as she put toast in her mouth.

"Hmm I don't know Spence, what's in it for me" Fred replied.

"My eternal love" Spencer said as she brought apple juice to her mouth.

"I already have that," Fred argued, "but fine. Why was I with you then?" He questioned.

"We were just in my room..." she whispered.

"Oh?" Fred inquired. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Someone was in my room this morning when Dumbledore came and spoke to me... he apologized and said he'd see us at breakfast. I said 'I'll let Fred know' since practically everyone thinks we're dating" Spencer answered.

"Have these last few years meant nothing to you?" Fred said acting hurt. "How dare you have another person in your room! In the bed _we_ share and make love in every night"

"Oh shut up you wanker" Spencer said while hitting his shoulder. "Just in case he brings it up, which I highly doubt he will, I wanted to let you know I said your name" she added.

"Right right... and, if I may, have the person's name my ass is saving?" he said playfully.

"You may not" she said as she lightly bopped his nose.

"Well you're no fun" he said with an eye roll.

"I'm fun" Spencer argued back.

"Yeah sure... you've gone soft this year. You barely pull any pranks with us" he replied.

Spencer giggled, "I still have a prank to pull on you... don't think I've forgotten baby" Fred said as he kissed her cheek and walked away.

"Hey!" Spencer remarked. "I'm not done with breakfast you can't leave!" She added.

Fred walked back and kissed her head, "sorry babes, pranks aren't going to pull themselves" he whispered in her ear and winked.

"Not today Frederic!"

"Sure, whatever" he replied with a grin.

"I'm not joking"

"Okay okay" Fred said before kissing her cheek and walking out of the dining hall.

Spencer sat back down and looked at Remus, hoping he would turn around and face her. A couple of seconds later he did. She smiled at him and he brought a finger to his mouth, licking off the marmalade.

Spencer cleared her throat and could feel herself getting red. Remus grinned as he brought the toast to his mouth.

"You okay?" Melissa asked Spencer, Spencer turned around and faced her. "Yeah just-" Spencer said as she undid her tie, "it's a bit hot" she finished saying.

"You sure you're not getting sick?" Andrew asked.

"I'm fine" Spencer giggled.

"Right well, why are you wearing a skirt? It's freezing outside" Andrew said.

"I run hot," Spencer giggled, "anyway, my classes today don't require me to go anywhere the castle is open so" she shrugged.

"Well I think you look nice," Hermione added, "even for this weather" she giggled.

"Thank you Hermione" Spencer said as she smiled at her.

"Did you guys see the full moon over the last couple days?" Hermione asked.

"Not really into astronomy" Melissa replied with a shrug.

"I did- it was pretty nice. Eliot and I went to the tower" Andrew said with a smile on his face.

"Spence?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't realize," Spencer shrugged, "I don't really pay attention to that sort of thing" she added.

"It's actually pretty interesting is it not- the a _ffects_ of the moon" Hermione inquired.

"Sure I guess- must be a pain to be a werewolf though" Andrew said.

"Right" Hermione replied.

"The moon also impacts animals you know," Spencer said, "it's essential to migration and navigation" she added.

Everyone looked at her in confusion. "I _am_ into astronomy" she giggled.

"you don't even know the lunar cycle" Andrew remarked.

"It's not something that I keep track of," Spencer said with an eye roll, "anyway it's not like we know any werewolves" Spencer giggled.

Hermione laughed, causing everyone to look at her. "Sorry" she whispered with a giggle.

"Just thought of something Harry said" she replied.

"What did I say?" Harry asked.

"Nothing Harry, eat your breakfast" Hermione replied.

They laughed at the interaction.

 **──────** ⊱ **⁜** ⊰ **──────**

"Hi" Spencer spoke awkwardly. Snape looked up and stared at her.

"Hello" Snape replied as he looked back down on his paper.

"Are we going to be awkward because of what happened" Spencer asked as she fidgeted with her bag. 

Snape placed his quill down and intertwined his own hands. He cleared his throat.

"I'd like to... move past it" he spoke.

"Me too" she said looking up at him. Snape nodded his head and looked back down at his paper. 

"I need you to look at me when I say this" Spencer voiced.

Snape rolled his eyes and looked up at her. 

"I don't want you to do research Severus... I know Dumbledore told you already but I'm telling you I mean it" Spencer asserted.

Snape just looked at her. He knew she was serious, she only ever said his name one time, making this the second.

He shifted his head toward the left.

"I really don't want you to do this okay... please listen to me this time" she whispered. 

"You know why I couldn't listen to you last time... correct?" he asked. 

Spencer rolled her eyes, "I'm not mad at you because of that anymore okay. I'm telling you, and I'm being serious, I don't want you to find what it is I have or who I am okay?" Spencer asked. 

Snape didn't shift his face, Spencer rolled her eyes. 

"Please?" she whispered. 

Snape groaned, "fine" he said with an eye roll. 

"Yay" Spencer exclaimed as she ran towards him and hugged him.

"I hate when you do that" he remarked. 

"I know, that's why I do it" she giggled. 

After a few moments he said "Okay- off" as he moved her hands off his body.

"You know you love it" she chuckled.

"Take your seat" he said ignoring her comment.

 **──────** ⊱ **⁜** ⊰ **──────**

Once her classes ended she walked back to her room, she stopped when she heard her name from behind her. 

"Hey" she smiled. 

"Can we talk?" Harry asked. 

"I- sure," she smiled, "where?" she asked. 

"I know it's snowing but can we go to the courtyard?" he asked.

"Yeah- let me go change" Spencer said. 

They walked to her room, Spencer opened the door and let Harry in. He sat on her couch, waiting patiently. Once she finished changing they walked towards the courtyard in silence. She was scared. He was never usually this quiet. 

Harry mumbled a spell and cleared the snow under the tree. Then he pointed at Spencer and warmed her up. "Thanks" she said giggling at the feeling. Harry nodded.

"So what's up" she asked Harry. He looked around to see if people were listening.

"Harry you're kinda freaking me out here... you know I don't like silence" she awkwardly chuckled.

"Last week, when I went to Hogsmeade, I-" Harry stuttered.

"What did you get pantsed or something" Spencer giggled.

"I found out that Sirius Black is my godfather" Harry admitted. Spencer's eyes widened. 

He wasn't supposed to know, he was never supposed to know. At least not now...

"How did- what?" Spencer asked in fake shock.

"I heard it from McGonagall" he whispered. He looked back at Spencer. "Do you think people are born evil?" he asked. 

Spencer sighed, she looked out and back at him. 

"No, I think it's a matter of environment" Spencer shrugged. "Do you?" she asked.

"He was their friend... and they trusted him but he turned on them" he replied. "No" he shrugged.

After a few moments of silence he spoke,"I hope he finds me... I'm going to kill him." 

"Harry- I don't think that's what your parents would've wanted" she whispered. 

"Yeah well they're dead Spencer! They don't get to want anything" he yelled.

Spencer moved back, in shock of who was in front of her.

"Sorry I- I'm sorry" he told her while putting his head down.

"It's his fault my parents are dead" he sniffled. 

"Oh Harry" she whispered as she brought him in for a hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm so sorry" she whispered again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" he replied. Spencer felt a pit in her stomach. 

She had everything to be sorry for, he just didn't know.

"What's with the kid?" Spencer heard from behind her. 

It was George with Fred, Hermione, and Ron. With Melissa, Andrew, and Eliot walking up behind them.

"Nothing" Harry answered.

Spencer giggled, "Harry if you're ever feeling down or sad just remember that there are people who have it much worse than you." Everyone looked at Spencer confused.

"There are people out there who are actually _ginger_ " she finished saying. 

Everyone laughed at her remark, except Fred. Well, he was grinning but he didn't want to show his laugh.

"That's rubbish... you love my hair" said Fred. Spencer got up and lent out a hand for Harry to grab and get up. 

"No I don't" she said as she patted his hair and walked away with Harry, locked arm in arm. Harry was still laughing.

"Hey Venus!" Fred yelled. Spencer turned around and was faced with a snowball to the chest. She scoffed as she took off the snow that landed on her face. 

"Oh it's on" Spencer replied. 

She walked towards the middle of the courtyard. "C'mon Fred what are you scared?"

Fred scoffed, "Of you? never" he said as he followed her towards the middle. Spencer brought out her wand and formed snowballs in front of her. 

"wingardium leviosa" she whispered and all of them went flying towards Fred. 

"Fuck" he whispered as he tried to run out of their way. 

Spencer giggled, she made more snowballs and threw them manually. Spencer tripped over when she felt one hit her side, but it wasn't possible since Fred was right in front of her.

George had thrown a snowball. Spencer shook her head in disappointment before Fred hit her face. Spencer took the snow off and ran towards him, throwing him and herself on the floor. She grabbed a handful of snow and put it inside his clothes. 

"Okay okay," Fred laughed, "Stop I'm freezing already" he said as he took the snow out. Spencer pointed her wand at him and warmed him up. "Thanks" he smiled. 

She rolled off of him and threw snow at her friends who were just watching. Soon enough all of them were fighting each other with snow. 

She liked seeing Harry laugh, after what he told her it's something he needed. 

Spencer was getting ready to hit Hermione in the face, but she ducked and ended up hitting a professor instead.

"Shit Spence," Fred whispered, "did you see who it was?" he asked.

"Please not Snape please not Snape" she pleaded.

Fred chuckled once he saw Remus' face. 

Spencer ran towards him and apologizing on the way but he picked up snow and threw it at her. She laughed and began throwing some back at him. 

Eventually more students and professors started joining, and everyone was having the time of their lives.

Spencer ran towards Hermione but slipped, someone caught her by the arm. 

"Woah- thank you" Spencer said as she faced the person who caught her.

"No problem" she smiled at her.

"Abigail right?" Spencer asked the girl.

"Abby" Abigail nodded.

"Spence" she said while reaching out for a handshake. Spencer looked over at her uniform, trying to find her house. "Ravenclaw, nice" Spencer smiled. 

Abigail nodded "wit, learning, and wisdom" she replied with a wink. 

Spencer giggled but it soon came to an end with Abigail was met with a snowball to the face. Spencer turned to see who threw it and it was none other than Remus Lupin.

"Professor!" Spencer laughed as she picked up Abigail from the floor. 

"We probably shouldn't be in the middle of an ongoing snowball fight and not watching our backs" Abigail chuckled. 

"Right" Spencer laughed, she placed a hand on her shoulder and wiped snow off of her hair. "I'm so sorry, he wouldn't have hit you if you weren't talking to me" she chuckled. 

"I think he would've" Abigail said while pointing at Remus who was throwing another snowball at Harry. Spencer laughed to herself, "Children am I right" she said.

"Right" Abigail replied.

"Anyway, I have to get going. I'm turning into an old lady" Spencer said. Abigail chuckled, "wait- actually I wanted to ask you something" she said while reaching out for her hand. 

"I was wondering if you could help me with DADA? I know you're his assistant and I'm a bit behind" Abigail admitted.

"Aren't you-" Spencer stopped herself. Abigail was one of the top students for her class, why would she need help.

_"I've overheard talk about a fellow Ravenclaw girl whose... attracted to you" she remembered Remus saying._

"Uh- sure I'll let you know what times work" Spencer smiled. 

"Thanks Spence" 

"No problem Abby" Spencer replied with a smile, before Abigail got the chance to walk away a snowball was thrown at Spencer's face. 

"Stop aiming at our faces!" Spencer yelled at Remus. 

"Stop standing around!" He yelled back.

"I was leaving" she replied as she walked towards him and to her room.

"Hey- I'm sorry" Remus said as he walked behind her.

"You threw those on purpose" she said with an eye roll.

Remus chuckled, "Can't have her charm my girl now can I?" he remarked playfully.

"Go away," she chuckled, "I'll see you later" she said as she faced him and looked around for anyone before kissing his cheek. 

"Nice trousers" she whispered into his ear before walking away. 

He grinned as she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good girl spence😏😏😏let me stop... if you know me irl uhm- no you don't😳😳


End file.
